


How Fast You Fall

by FullOnLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, One Direction Big Bang, Rimming, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Casual hookups are all Louis has time for, and Harry has a plan to stay single and celibate until he graduates.After going from strangers to roommates to friends, they both start to want more.It just takes them a little while to figure it out.





	How Fast You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started out as an idea for a Love Actually AU Christmas fic, which turned into a NaNoWriMo prompt, and from that mess into 50K words for Big Bang. 
> 
> It's been a lot of work and a lot of fun and it wouldn't have gotten anywhere without [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/), who is the most wonderful beta and support I could ask for; and [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/), who did a second beta for me when she was quite busy with a million other things. 
> 
> Thank you both so much!
> 
> To the rest of my friends who have cheered me on and answered my weird random questions and given me advice, thank you and I hope you like the end results!
> 
>  
> 
> The art for this fic was done by the lovely Bara / youngandmadeof who has completely blown me away with the incredible art.  
> You can find Bara on Twitter, [Tumblr](http://youngandmadeof.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/youngandmadeof/Instagram/).  
> Thank you so much for your wonderful artwork!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

●●●

Louis hopped out of the car before Liam could pull the parking brake. “You are the worst driver, Li. That was terrifying. I need a drink.” He waited impatiently on the sidewalk with his backpack slung over one shoulder and sent a quick text to his mom to let her know they’d arrived safely. Liam took his time checking his reflection in the rearview mirror before he climbed out of the car, popped open the trunk, and grabbed his bags. 

“I don’t know why you have an actual suitcase. More than one suitcase. For a two-day orientation weekend.” Louis stood on the concrete in his jean shorts, worn-out t-shirt, checkered Vans, and Louisville Cardinals snapback. He didn’t care about the team as much as he enjoyed telling people the city was named after him. “I’m not helping you carry any of that.” 

Liam extended the handles on his suitcases and said, “No need, man, they’ve got wheels. I packed for all possibilities, Louis.” He pulled them along behind him as they walked towards the Welcome Center where they were due to meet their guide and the other students who were on the same campus tour and orientation program. 

“This is so dumb, Li. We’re transfer students. This orientation thing is for freshman. I feel old,” Louis whined and silently wished he hadn’t skipped breakfast; he always got grumpy when he missed a meal. Liam stopped rolling his suitcases and pulled a granola bar out of the front pocket of his smaller bag and handed it to Louis, who accepted it gratefully. “Thanks, man. Should’ve had more than coffee this morning.” 

“No problem.” Liam continued on his way. “We talked about this. It’s supposed to be almost all transfer students, some even older than us. Shouldn’t be a bad time. We’ll see the campus—yes, I know, we’ve seen it before—but we’ll see it again, and we might meet some friends. Anything could happen!”

Louis gave him his favorite side-eye and eye roll combination. “Sure, man, anything.” It was really too early for that kind of positivity. He pulled open the door to the Welcome Center and held it for Liam as he rolled his suitcases inside.

Orientation wasn't due to start for about ten minutes, but arriving early was to be expected when one traveled with Liam Payne, so Louis simply followed him inside, let the door close behind him, and found a nice piece of wall to hold him up until their tour started. There were a few other people milling around, probably fellow students who would be taking part in the orientation weekend; thankfully no one appeared to be fresh out of high school, so Liam was probably right. Still, it looked like a pretty boring crowd. No pretty boys in sight. Louis closed his eyes. 

Liam nudged his shoulder. “Here we go. I think that’s our guide, that guy with the red hair.” Louis slowly blinked his eyes and looked around without leaving his spot on the wall.

“Good morning! This is orientation weekend number four. My name is Ed, and I’ll be your guide as we tour the campus and get to know each other a little better.” Ed seemed very friendly and Liam appeared to be trembling with excitement. “First, we’ll visit the East Hamilton dorms where you’ll be staying this weekend, so you can drop off your stuff. Follow me right this way.” He led them out the door and across campus.

The campus was beautiful. Louis felt a little silly, but the trees and sidewalks were part of what drew him to enroll in the first place—maybe he would actually enjoy studying in the serene environment. There were old oak trees dripping with Spanish moss lining wide concrete walkways that wound all around campus and most of the downtown area next to the university. The sidewalks curved around the trees and occasionally even swerved out into the road, which sometimes forced traffic to move in one direction at a time. 

Louis loved it. 

The walk to the East Hamilton dorm wasn’t long and soon they filed into the lobby. Ed stood in front of a large L-shaped desk in the corner and cleared his throat to get the attention of their little group. “Alright, everyone! If you live on campus this year, you are likely to end up living in this very dorm or right next door in West Hamilton. Originally, this was the men’s dorm and West Hamilton was the women’s dorm, but both are co-ed now. You’re all on the fifth floor this weekend, so if you will, meet me in front of the elevators up there.” Ed gestured to the two elevators, pushed the up arrow, and headed for the stairs as the crowd of orientation students milled around and jostled their way onto the elevators. 

Louis grabbed Liam by the elbow and held him back. “Stairs?” 

“Ugh. Not with my suitcases.” Liam made for the elevator. “See you up there?”

Louis grinned and settled his backpack on both shoulders. “Race ya!” 

He heard a stairwell door slam and assumed Ed must have already reached the fourth floor, but when Louis reached the landing between the third and fourth floors he heard another door slam directly above him. Confusion slowed his pace until he heard footsteps racing up the stairs beneath him. He glanced over the railing and saw a dark head of curly hair hurrying his way. Determined to beat this mysterious person, Louis sped up, and was panting by the time he flung open the door to the fifth floor stairwell. 

Louis walked over to the elevators where Ed was catching his breath. He’d beat the elevators _and_ the person on the stairs and was so pleased with himself that he didn’t notice that the man had come out of the stairwell right behind him and was now standing by his side. 

“Ed? I’m Harry Styles.” He reached out to shake hands. He wasn't even out of breath. “I’m sorry I missed you earlier. Got a little turned around with the map. Ran all the way here from the Welcome Center.”

The phrase ‘tall drink of water’ floated through Louis’ brain, and he blamed his mom’s recent obsession with old black and white movies. But in this case the description fit. He took a step back to allow Ed and Harry to continue their conversation and to surreptitiously observe them. Harry was a few inches taller than Louis, but where Louis was fairly petite (though he'd never admit that out loud), the man in front of him had broad shoulders, an amazing back with muscles visible through his thin t-shirt, and a surprisingly narrow waist. Another step back and Louis was leaning against the wall. He pulled his phone out while trying to sneak a better look at Harry's body. Damn. He had killer, long legs, and a really nice ass. Another furtive glance at his face and Louis decided he might have found his next hook up. 

The stairwell door slammed open and a dark-haired man with glasses plodded towards them, panting and muttering curses under his breath. Harry turned to look at him and the man stuck his tongue out and screwed up his face at Harry before slumping against the wall next to Louis. 

Two loud dings sounded and both sets of elevator doors opened within seconds of each other. Everyone milled about in the hallway until Ed clapped his hands and announced, “This is my room here. I’m the RA for this floor. Bathrooms are communal and are down the hall, ladies to my right and gentlemen to my left. We’ll meet back in the lobby in fifteen minutes. Should allow you enough time to get your stuff settled before we start the actual tour.”

Ed checked his clipboard and started calling people by their last names and handing out name tags and keys. Though the dorms were co-ed, the rooms were not, so the group was split with the women called first. Ed finished reading off the women’s names and pointed them toward their rooms, then turned to call off the names of the men. It seemed like they’d paired everyone up in alphabetical order by last name, except those who specially requested to room with someone else. Liam and Louis, and Harry and Niall—the dark-haired man with the glasses—were the last two rooms called, and soon they were standing outside the doors to their dorm rooms. 

While Harry and Niall unlocked their room across the hall, Louis stood behind Liam waiting for him to open their door. He leaned against the doorjamb while Liam rolled his suitcases inside. 

The room was small, about the size of Louis’ mom’s bedroom back home. It would make a decent room for one person, but they expected two people to share the space, as evidenced by the two dressers, two desks, and two chairs. Louis stood in the open doorway and said, “Well, well, well, Liam.” Then he snickered and pointed to the bunk beds. “Top or bottom?” Louis heard a giggle behind him, and swung his head in the direction of the sound to see Harry standing across the hall in his own doorway, covering his laugh with his hand over his mouth.

Harry asked, “Did you say…” 

Louis finished the question with him. “Top or bottom?” Neither could control their giggles after that. When their laughter subsided, they bumped fists and turned in opposite directions, closing their tiny dorm room doors behind them.

Liam put his two suitcases on the bottom bunk. He looked over his shoulder at Louis and smirked, “Thought I’d give you a rare chance to be on top.” 

Louis kicked him. 

“Ow. Asshole.” Liam rubbed his leg where Louis’ foot had made contact. “It was funny and you know it.” 

Louis tossed his backpack to the floor. The ladder creaked as Louis climbed up it, and then the bunk squeaked as he settled down on it; he wiggled his bum for good measure. “Think I can nap for ten minutes?”

“You can try.” 

Louis watched as Liam carefully hung each of his shirts in the tiny closet, painstakingly smoothing out their imaginary wrinkles. He was asleep before Liam moved on to fill the dresser drawers with the rest of his clothes.

●●●

Louis was still trying to tame his hair in the reflection of the elevator doors when they opened to the lobby. He looked around, but other than the girl behind the desk, the room was empty. She pointed him toward the door and he jogged outside to catch up to the group, sidling in between Niall and Harry. Liam was at the front of the group, almost standing at attention.

Attempting to keep his voice down and get closer to Harry at the same time, Louis stood on his toes, laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, “Did I miss anything?”

“This is the parking lot. That’s a sidewalk.” Harry's low voice trembled as he obviously struggled to stay serious. “And that man up there is Ed, our tour guide. Should listen to him.”

That earned an eyeroll from Louis. “Smartass.”

“Yep.” Harry looked proud of himself; he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “Your friend’s up there. Did he leave you upstairs?”

Louis shrugged. “Sort of.”

The tour took them around campus through all the necessary spots—the library, the other dormitories, public safety, and each of the academic buildings, among other things. Louis’ favorite part remained the sidewalks. 

The Neo-Georgian architecture of the College of Sciences building was fascinating. Louis briefly wondered if he could scale one of the columns at the entrance, but he was more interested in attempting to make conversation with Harry. He wanted to find out if he was gay, if he was single, and if he was up for it. Liam was busy oohing and ahhing over the portico, so Louis took his chance.

Harry stood off to the side of the entrance, away from the rest of the group, looking at something on the wall. Louis snuck up next to him, but not before he tugged the back of his shirt up and the front down, so that the hem rested above his ass and the neckline dropped below his collarbones. He licked his lips and quietly asked, “What’s this you’re looking at?”

Harry must have been deep in thought because he jumped a little, but he smiled when he looked at Louis. “Well, I… Actually, I was pretending to be really interested in this inscription on the wall, but I really just wanted a minute by myself.”

That wasn’t what he was hoping for, so Louis started to back away. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll—” 

“No, no. From Niall.” Harry turned to fully face Louis. “Not you. Sorry. Niall’s just… A lot sometimes, and we had that long drive, and we were late, and he wouldn’t let me nap before this tour. I love him, but—”

A sound similar to the one the velociraptors from _Jurassic Park_ made cut through the peaceful afternoon air and Harry staggered forward, throwing his hands out to brace himself against the wall. Out of nowhere, Niall was clinging to Harry’s back, arms and legs wrapped around him like an octopus. He smacked a kiss on Harry’s cheek and slid down to the ground, said a quick hello to Louis and dragged Harry off to rejoin the group. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Niall was a constant barrier. He interrupted Louis mid-sentence, loudly distracted Harry when he attempted to answer Louis’ questions, and made an all-around nuisance of himself. 

The tour ended at the main cafeteria, where they ate lunch. Meals were included in the cost of orientation and, while it was bearable for lunch, Louis didn't want to eat there for every meal. Maybe he could convince Liam to order pizza for dinner. Maybe Harry would want to join them. But first, Louis would have to crack the ridiculous nut that was his friend Niall. 

On the walk back to East Hamilton, Louis made progress. The Spanish moss that hung over the sidewalk was just begging for someone to run and jump and whack it, so Louis did. Except, he didn't. He missed. The cackling that came from behind him made him determined to hit the next one, but before he could take off running, the source of the cackle flew past him, jumped into the air, arms and legs pinwheeling, missed the moss completely, and fell to the ground in a heap. Louis threw back his head and laughed. “Again?”

Hopping up from the ground with a mischievous grin, Niall nodded, and they took off. The two of them spent the entire return trip to the dorm running, jumping, laughing, and mostly missing their mark. By the time the rest of the group arrived at the dorm, Niall and Louis had exchanged numbers and decided to convince Liam and Harry to order pizza for dinner. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent filling out forms, browsing the registration catalog, and learning more about their departments and course requirements. Louis knew what classes he needed, so he wanted to meet his advisor and register as soon as possible. After doing all of the necessary work, Louis climbed up into his bunk to take another nap. 

Liam shook him until the bed was creaking and squeaking nonstop. “Louis. Hey, man, wake up.”

Rolling towards the wall, Louis grunted, “No.”

“Listen to this.” He stood up on the edge of the bottom bunk and rocked it. “I don't want to live in these dorms. I love you, but I can't stand this shit and we haven't even slept here one night.” He shook Louis’ bed again. “Listen to the squeaking.”

“What the fuck do you mean, Liam?” Rolling over with a creak and untangling himself from the blanket with more squeaks, Louis pushed himself up onto his elbows. “We already filled out the roommate request thing.”

“No, I know. I still want to be roommates.” Liam stepped back down off the bottom bunk. “I was just thinking. What if we got a place together off-campus?”

“You know I can't afford it, Li. I have to stick to my budget.” Louis flopped back into the pillow. “Even with two of us, the places we looked at are too expensive.”

“Yeah…okay,” Liam admitted. “You're right. Sorry.”

“Me too, man. I know these rooms suck.” Louis threw an arm over his eye. The fluorescent light was a killer. “They're fucking minuscule. But it's temporary, right?”

“Yeah. Temporary.” Nodding, Liam went to the closet and began to look over his clothing options. “You napping?”

“Not anymore.”

“Ready to head down to the cafeteria for dinner?” Liam pulled out a change of clothes and laid them on his bunk. 

“Ugh. No.” Louis rolled out of the top bunk and dropped to the floor. “Niall and I want pizza. We talked about it earlier.”

Liam exchanged a crisp burgundy button-down for a red and gray flannel. “By earlier, you mean when you were running around acting like toddlers?” 

“Yes. Then.” Louis stretched his back, lifting his arms and leaning side to side. The bunks were not very comfortable at all. Maybe he needed to start doing yoga or something to keep his muscles loose.

“What if we go out instead? Maybe find a restaurant with a bar. I'll buy your beer.” Liam made another shirt exchange, hanging the flannel back up and pulling out a gray linen button-up. 

“You're a nice date, Liam. Thanks, but don’t think you’re getting any later. We have to invite Niall and Harry since we're ruining the pizza plan.” His hair was a mess. Louis shoved his snapback onto his head and stepped close to the mirror to make sure there were no drool marks on his face. Deeming his reflection acceptable, he wiggled his feet into his shoes.

“That's fine. They seem nice enough.” Liam slipped his shirt on and started to button it up. “You trying to get in Harry's pants? Need me to be your wingman?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Louis shrugged as he reached for his phone. “I'll let you know though, pretty sure Niall is a professional cockblocker.”

●●●

Ed pointed them towards a bar within easy walking distance. The Half Life had been opened by a retired chemistry professor; they served about thirty beers on tap, and had a large menu of typical bar food as well as some creative sandwiches. All four boys ate in relative silence. Louis’ club sandwich was one of the best he’d ever eaten. After they pushed their plates away, the conversation flowed easily. Niall talked almost nonstop when he didn't have food in his mouth, so Louis just watched and waited for an opportunity to jump in. 

Eventually, Niall paused to take a swig of beer, and Louis spoke up. “Alright, obligatory getting to know you type question time. Age? Major? Relationship status? Sexual orientation?” Without taking his eyes off of Harry, who looked a bit shocked, if not amused by the straightforward questions, Louis patted Liam on the back until he stopped choking on his beer. “I’ll go first. Twenty-two. Elementary Education. Single and happy to stay that way. Sorry to break your hearts. And G-A-Y, gay.” He saluted and pointed across the table to Niall who held up one finger in a gesture for him to wait, then downed the rest of his beer. 

“Twenty-one. Music Ed. Single. Straight.” Niall looked thoughtful before adding, “Well, as far as I know. So far anyway.” He pointed to Liam. 

“Twenty-one. Business. Single. Mostly gay.”

Louis snorted and almost choked on his beer. “Mostly?”

“Well, there was that one time in when I was thirteen—”

“Yeah, okay, man. I’m not saying that mostly gay isn’t a valid thing, it’s just that I know you’re talking about kissing that girl Elizabeth when we played spin the bottle at the eighth grade Christmas party... But you know what? Identify however you want.” Louis patted his shoulder like he was concerned for his health. “Harry, that leaves you.”

“Oh, um. I'm twenty. So, shh...Don't tell the bartender. I'm majoring in Business, but I already have a Culinary Arts degree with a focus on baking from the school I'm transferring from because I want to own a bakery. Business is for, well, the business side of it. I want to do it right.” His voice was slow and easy. Louis thought he could listen to him talk all night, but he hadn't answered the most important questions. “Oh! I’m single and planning to stay that way and I'm gay, too.” His face lit up as he turned to his friend. “Niall, you're surrounded. You ought to give up now. Arrrr. Surrender the booty.”

“Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum and all that.” With a wink in Niall's direction, Louis slid out of the booth. “Need the restroom.” 

Liam hopped up out of the booth too. “One more round, fellas? On me.” When they all nodded, he turned and headed for the bar. 

Louis found Liam at the end of the bar, trying to figure out how to carry four pints and failing, so he grabbed two and they walked back to the booth together to find the other two boys deep in a discussion about something. Once they settled back into their seats, Louis realized they might have just interrupted an argument. The edges of Harry's mouth were drawn down and there was a deep furrow between his brows as he ran his finger around the rim of his pint. Niall shook his head and sipped his beer. 

“So, what do you boys think of campus?” Liam asked, totally oblivious to the mood at the table. 

Hiding his eyes behind his hand, Louis sighed. He didn't want to be drawn into an uncomfortable conversation with two men he barely knew. Thanks, Liam. 

“It’s alright. Really pretty trees and the old buildings are cool.” Niall shrugged. “I was just trying to convince Harry here to go off-campus with me and find a place. Those dorms are fucking ridiculous. The beds suck and I don’t want to share a bathroom with a hundred other people.”

“Yeah?” Liam chuckled and popped a fry into his mouth. “I was telling Louis the same thing this afternoon.” 

“I can't afford it, Ni. I’ve told you a million times.” Harry rubbed his forehead and sighed. “There's no point in discussing this.” 

Suddenly fuming, Louis tried to calm himself by counting his inhales and exhales, but when he heard Liam complain yet again about the squeaky bunks, he snapped, “I have an idea. Why don't the two of you get a place off-campus and me and Harry’ll be roommates in the shitty dorm?” Almost knocking his beer over, Louis quickly got to his feet. “I'll see ya later.” Without looking back, he left the bar and started walking back towards campus. 

Louis’ face and neck were hot, so he yanked off his snapback and scrubbed his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down. At least it wasn’t a long walk back to the dorm. He pushed his hair off his face, put his cap on backwards, and walked a little faster. 

“Wait!” A deep voice called after him. It wasn't Liam, so Louis stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Harry jogging to catch up to him. “Hey, Louis. Sorry about all that. You okay?”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Louis continued walking. “I'll be fine. Sorry to leave like that. I, um, I just know how it is. Liam's been bugging me about looking for an off-campus place and I can't afford it either. Thought it was settled when he and I talked about it earlier, but I guess not.” He kicked at a rock on the sidewalk. “Not like I want to be like, the oldest person living in a dorm.”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t live there if I didn’t have to. I’m going to miss having a kitchen. You do what you’ve got to do though.” Harry looked up and pointed at the large oak tree in front of them. “Hey, I bet if I give you a boost, you can get that moss up there.” 

Louis elbowed him. “Shut up. I don't need your boost.” Louis sprinted forward and leapt into the air, his fingers caught the moss and pulled a strand down. He spun around laughing and draped the moss over Harry's hair. “See?”

Harry chuckled and smiled; the foul mood was gone. With a shake of his head, the moss fell to the ground. He shoved his hands into his pockets and fell into step beside Louis again. They walked the rest of the way back to the dorms making small talk about their majors, and when they stepped out of the elevator onto the fifth floor, Harry quietly offered, “If they did get a place off-campus, I'd be happy to be your roommate.”

“Yeah?” Louis unlocked the dorm room. “Thanks, Harry.” The corner of his mouth lifted in an attempt at a smile. “See you in the morning.”

Harry said goodnight with a little wave of his hand. 

The door clicked shut and Louis didn’t bother turning on the light. He kicked his shoes into the corner, dropped his shorts on the floor and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him. The ladder creaked as he climbed it, of course. Louis grumbled to himself as he crawled onto his bunk and pulled the blanket over his head.

Ugh. The bed did squeak. Every single time he shifted his body, it squeaked. Louis felt around for his phone and started a text to his mom before realizing how late it was. Not wanting to wake her, he decided to text her in the morning. He rolled onto his side and tried not to dwell on his irritation with Liam. 

Unfortunately, before he could fall asleep, the door banged open and the source of his annoyance barreled in, closely followed by Niall, and then Harry. “Louis, you awake?”

Pulling the blanket over his head, Louis answered, “Would it matter if I wasn't?”

Even with the blanket covering his face, Louis could still see the light come on when Liam flipped the switch, so he sat up and let it fall to his lap. “What the hell, you guys?”

All three them started talking at once, so Louis held a finger to his lips and shushed them. “Harry, you go first.” He turned to Liam. “I'm not mad at _him_.” 

Liam rolled his eyes and gestured for Harry to continue. 

Harry cleared his throat and began, “These two may have hit on a solution to the whole tiny crappy dorm versus off-campus thing.” He kept his eyes steady on Louis’ face while he talked. “They want the four of us to look for a place together. There are, apparently, a lot of places downtown, like big houses that have been converted into apartments. Some of them are right near campus, and they'd be too expensive for one or two people, um, but with four of us, well, it's worth looking into at least. It might be okay, ’cause we’ll have a kitchen and like, I can cook some and groceries are probably cheaper than a meal plan with the dining hall. What do you think?” He finally broke eye contact and looked down at his feet. 

“I think you're all crazy.” Louis chewed on his lower lip for a few seconds. “But I guess we can take a look. I make no promises though. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

Harry and Niall nodded and backed out of the room after saying a quick goodnight. Liam, however, stood in front of Louis’ bunk as if he was waiting for something. Maybe he was. “I’m really sorry, man. I, um, I didn’t mean to upset you earlier. I know money’s tight. We okay?”

Nodding as he snuggled down into his pillow, Louis reached a hand out to flick Liam in the forehead. “We’re fine. Sorry I overreacted a bit. Money stuff is just weird. And I always feel uneasy talking about it because people usually bring up the job thing, and… Well, you know. I don’t like to tell people about it.”

Liam stripped to his boxers, turned off the overhead light, and climbed into his bunk. “If we end up finding a place, you know, with Niall and Harry, will you tell them about your job?”

The emergency lights from the hallway meant it was never truly dark in the dorms, a strange orange-red glow seeped into the room through the cracks around the door. It left oddly shaped shadows on the walls and ceiling. Louis tried to make shadow puppets while he thought it over. “I don’t know, Li, maybe. I do know that I won’t try to get into Harry’s pants if we’re going to be roommates. That would just be too weird. Sucks, man. He’s fucking hot. Bet he’s got a big dick.”

The top bunk bounced as Liam kicked it. “Gross, dude. I don’t want to think about Harry’s penis.” 

“Why not? He’s fucking gorgeous. You’re _mostly_ gay. Go for it.” Louis was serious. If he wasn't getting laid, he didn't mind helping his friends. 

“Nah, man, Harry’s not my type. Too tall.” Liam answered truthfully. “I like someone smaller than me.”

Faking a shocked voice, Louis gasped, “I'm smaller than you!”

He kicked the bottom of Louis’ bunk again. “Eww. What is wrong with you? Go to sleep, Louis.”

“Yeah, alright.” Then Louis pitched his voice low and purred. “Goodnight, _Lover_.”

●●●

After they’d all met their advisors and finished registering for classes, they’d talked to Ed about off-campus housing. He recommended a local real estate company that catered to students and was open on Saturdays, so they decided to give it a shot.

It wasn’t looking good.

In exchange for holding one of their driver's licenses and credit cards hostage, the rental company had given them a list of places and a ring of labeled keys, which in itself was a little sketchy. In the downtown area, within walking distance to campus, there were a number of large, older homes that had been converted into smaller apartments. There were three places left to check out, but after what they’d already seen, Louis wasn’t expecting to find anything decent. Most of them had been awful—oddly shaped, tiny bedrooms, old peeling wallpaper, bathrooms shared between different apartments, bedrooms only accessible through other bedrooms—he would rather stay in the dorms. He’d almost convinced himself that the creepy orange-red glowing emergency light in the dorm had actually made him feel more secure as he slept. 

They stood on the sidewalk outside the next place, all four boys staring at the front door, completely confused. Louis was the first to speak, “What the fuck is this?” The house was old southern Victorian style, it was purple, or lavender maybe, the front door and trim were painted bright green, and it was huge. At least from the outside. “It says on the list that it’s a house, not an apartment, and there’s no way _this_ monstrosity is renting for _that_ price.”

Harry spoke up, “Unless it’s really shitty inside.” Niall and Liam nodded their agreement. They warily walked up the steps to the double front door and peered through the dirty windows, but all that was visible was the foyer, so they let themselves inside. “Key works. Must be a shitty place then. Or maybe it’s actually split into apartments and the listing’s wrong.”

The boys wandered around from room to room, finding four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room, all on the bottom floor. Each bedroom had bed and dresser, but there was no other furniture in the house. 

“This place has definitely been reconfigured. The rooms are laid out weird. Victorian homes didn’t have bedrooms like this on the first floor.” Liam continued talking about post-Civil War architecture, but Louis tuned him out as they all climbed the stairs to the second floor.

All of the doors on the second floor were locked and none of the keys they'd been given unlocked them, so they tromped back downstairs and Liam checked over the listing. 

“Oh, okay, well, it says here that the owners of this house use the top floor for storage, so it’s nothing super weird. That’s why it’s so cheap. We’re basically renting half of the house.” He turned to Harry. “There’s a bus stop around the corner and it’s close enough to campus that we can walk if we want.”

●●●

Louis carefully backed his mom’s old minivan into the driveway. It was loaded down with his stuff, mostly clothes, but his mom had given him an old chair and desk that had been stored in their basement. With their stuff combined, Louis hoped they wouldn’t have to buy much in the way of furniture. He planned for his desk to do double duty as his bedside table. The other boys were already there, gathered on the front porch trying to figure out who got which bedroom. One of the bathrooms was Jack and Jill style between two of the bedrooms, but the other was accessible only from the largest bedroom. Whoever ended up in that room would have to put up with someone walking through their bedroom on a regular basis. Louis didn’t want anyone tripping over the clothes and shoes that he tended to leave strewn about the floor, so he pulled himself out of the running for that room.

“You boys pick the rooms, doesn’t matter to me. Just tell me where to go.” Louis’ phone pinged with a voice message and he excused himself while the boys figured out the bedrooms. The caller ID said it was his boss, and he hopped into the driver’s seat of his van and shut the door so he could listen in private. The message was short and didn’t require a call back, so he listened to it twice, made a note in his calendar app, grabbed a bag in each hand, and jogged up the steps into the house.

Peering into the living room, Louis found all three men waiting for him. He raised his eyebrows in question and plopped down onto the empty bean bag chair. “What’s up, boys?”

Harry raised a finger and said, “I volunteered to take the big room because I’m fairly neat and I’m single, so no one has to worry about tripping over my stuff or walking in on anything, um… you know.” 

“So, we figured we’d draw straws for the other rooms. Short straw gets to share the bathroom with Harry.” Niall explained. “But, um, we don’t have any straws, so rock-paper-scissors?”

Niall and Liam went first, with Liam’s paper losing to Niall’s scissors. Then, Liam and Louis both threw rock twice in a row before Louis lost with his third rock to Liam’s paper. “You always throw rock, man. Since we were little.”

Louis shrugged, “It’s a strategy.” He turned to Harry, “I’ll try to keep it clean in the bathroom. And, um, I can knock. You can bring people home if you want. It’s your room.” 

But Harry just shook his head. 

With four of them making trips back and forth, it didn’t take long to move everything inside the house. Their living room furniture consisted of two bean bag chairs, a small television of Niall’s, and an old futon of Liam’s that Louis had slept on many nights as a kid. Harry brought no furniture, but had three boxes of kitchen stuff—pots, pans, utensils, and a lot of things that Louis didn’t know the name of, but assumed were fancy baking contraptions. His own cooking skills consisted of tossing frozen chicken legs into a pan and baking them until there was no pink stuff when he cut into them. Very scientific. 

The other boys quickly agreed when Louis suggested pizza for dinner. The closest pizza place had a BOGO special if you picked up your order instead of having it delivered, so Louis volunteered to go pick up dinner. He returned with his arms full of pizzas and a case of cheap beer, and shouted as he kicked the door closed, “Dinner!”

The first thing Louis saw when he walked into the living room was Niall’s ass, thankfully covered by his jeans, sticking up in the air where he was bent over in front of the little television. He and Liam were setting up the Playstation.

“Niall, please. No one wants to see that,” Louis called as he continued on to the kitchen, where he found Harry standing with his back to the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black skinny jeans. Louis felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn’t breathe for a few seconds, his pulse quickened, and his body felt electrified as the urgent, pure, basic _want_ invaded his brain. He rested his shoulder against the door jamb and took in the view; all that bare skin. What did Harry do to get a back like that? God, he could probably fuck the hell out of someone against a wall. 

As much as he liked Harry and thought they’d be great friends, a part of him was incredibly disappointed that they’d decided to be roommates, since that meant he’d never get to fuck him. He was unbelievably hot. 

“What are you doing?” All of the upper cabinets were standing open, dishes stacked neatly in one, glasses and cups arranged on the shelves of another, and Harry was typing something into his phone.

Louis set the pizzas on the counter and put the beer in the refrigerator. He leaned against the counter and watched Harry as he grumbled to himself and shoved some pots and pans into one of the cabinets. “Trying to arrange our cabinets. There, I think that’s as good as it's going to get.” Harry closed all of the cabinet doors and stepped back, looking at them with his long arms spread wide. “Ta-da!” 

Louis put on a fake British accent and said, “Excellent job, Harold. You are the best kitchen cabinet arranger I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.” When Harry turned around, Louis tipped an invisible hat and tried not to stare. Chest. Abs. Tattoos. Wow. Shit.

Harry beamed in response, then scrunched his nose and looked down at his bare feet.

●●● 

The next few days passed pleasantly enough. Classes didn’t start until Thursday, and they were able to find an old couch and a low bench to use as a coffee table for living room, and an outdoor furniture set to use in their dining room. Their weird little household was starting to come together. They’d worked out a schedule for chores, or rather, they’d figured out what each of them hated to do the least, and assigned things that way. Harry was going to do most of the cooking, but Louis would wash the dishes, Liam would clean the floors, Niall would haul off the trash, and so on. 

After class on Friday, Louis had to go to work, about a half-hour drive away. His job was, well, a bit unusual. It paid alright, but he didn’t work regular days or hours, and looking at it from an outsider's perspective, it might seem... Well... Louis wasn’t sure. For one thing, he was partially naked for a good bit of it, but he didn’t mind that. He was comfortable with his body, proud of it, even. The semi-nudity wasn’t a problem, but it wasn’t a regular job that he could write home about. His mom didn’t even know what he did. Not that he was ashamed, because he wasn’t at all, but he didn’t like the idea of explaining it to her. She thought he worked in a restaurant as a server and a bartender. Instead, a few times a week, he was a stand-in for actors in gay porn movies. Sometimes he was fully clothed, sometimes he had his top off, and sometimes he wore a bodystocking. It depended on the lighting and camera angles. It was a strange job, but it helped pay for school and allowed him to send money to his mom, plus he didn’t have to work forty hours a week on top of school to make ends meet. 

After four hours of work, most of it spent on his knees on the floor, the rest of it spent face down on a bed, he was sore and tired. They supplied him with a cushion for his knees for some of the blow job scenes, but still, it was a rough go. 

Louis’ body type lent itself to a typical bottom for the porn movies that he worked on, so he routinely spent time bent over various pieces of furniture, leaning against walls and other upright structures, on his hands and knees, or straddling another stand-in actor in a riding position. On days like that, he was thankful for his strong thighs. For days like this one, he was thankful for ibuprofen and ice packs. 

He made it home in time for a late dinner of leftovers that Harry had wrapped up for him, followed by a careful knock on Harry’s bedroom door. Hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything or waking him up, he waited patiently with his towel and a change of underwear until he heard Harry’s voice say, “Come in.” 

Harry was sitting in his bed in the dark, his back propped up on pillows, laptop on his knees, still shirtless. Louis was having a hard time with Harry's constant shirtless state. It had been a while since he’d had sex, and constantly seeing the bare chest and back of someone he was clearly attracted to, but couldn’t fuck, was a little on the difficult side. 

Maybe he needed to get laid. 

It was so much effort though, and it was just easier to masturbate. No awkward morning afters, which would likely be even more awkward with his early-riser roommates. 

“Hey, just need to shower, then I’ll be out of your way.” Louis raised a hand in greeting and stepped into the bathroom. He’d promised Harry to keep it clean, so he carefully shaved and wiped up all of the stray hairs before turning on the shower and climbing in. The water pressure was strong and Louis moaned before he realized what he was doing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, washed quickly, and toweled off. He’d get off later, in the privacy of his own room. He willed his semi to deflate so he could walk out of the bathroom in his underwear without embarrassment. 

Once his dick had gone down, he threw his towel over his shoulder. As he opened the bathroom door, Harry looked up from his laptop and asked, “Did you have a date tonight?”

Louis’ mind came to a halt while he tried to recall what, if anything, he’d said to his roommates before leaving for work that evening. Nothing. Okay. “Nah, had to go out for a bit. I don’t really date. What with school and all. No time. It wouldn’t be fair to, you know, whoever.”

“Oh, I thought because, well, you weren’t gone for long, but that’s actually...” He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, the muscles in his arms flexed as he crossed them behind his head, his abs rippled as he moved, and Louis’ body reacted immediately. He pulled his towel down from his shoulder and held it in front of his crotch. Just when he’d managed to get his semi under control, Harry had to be so tempting. Louis wanted to lick him. “Um, so no dates, huh? You sound like me. I bet you don’t have a two-year plan though.” He pointed and winked like some kind of parody of a car salesman.

“What?” Louis laughed and wondered again why Harry was so adamant about not dating. “No. I mean, I don’t have a plan, except to graduate in two years. Why? What’s your plan? World domination?”

“Oh, no, but maybe after I graduate.” Harry rubbed his chin as if he were seriously considering taking over the globe after he opened his own bakery. “Nah, it's silly really. Niall gives me so much shit for it, but, um, I’ve had a lot of bad experiences, I mean, not like bad-bad, but just not good relationships. So, um, when my last one ended, badly, last spring, I decided I was done. I have two years of school left and I kind of don’t want to be with anyone. I want to date myself, if that makes sense. I just want to have the freedom to be me, do what I want and just figure out what I like. Plus, with my job…” He paused, like he’d said too much. “I mean, with school. It’s just better this way.” He cleared his throat, then rubbed his eyes and yawned again. “Want to watch something? I was watching _Friends_ , but we can watch whatever.” 

“Yeah, okay, let me, um, just go get some sweats on. Be right back.” Damn. He wasn’t going to be able to jerk off until much later. And if Harry was going to be so chatty while Louis was only wearing underwear, he’d have to start bringing his sweats to the bathroom too. It was alright though, he liked Harry, he was funny and they got along well. He just needed a good long wank, maybe two, with a hot and dirty fantasy about Harry thrown in there for good measure, to get him out of his system.

When Louis returned to Harry’s room, he found him asleep with the laptop open on the bed. He closed it, put it on top of the dresser, and nudged Harry’s shoulder until he woke up enough to wiggle himself down into his pillow. Louis sighed when Harry snuffled in his sleep and rolled onto his side. How could that possibly be attractive? And yet, there he was; struck by the urge to climb into Harry’s bed and cuddle up to his back. He backed away and slipped quietly from the room.

Once he was in his own room, he shimmied out of his sweatpants and tugged his t-shirt over his head. Now that he had the time and the privacy, he was going to get Harry out of his system. His dildo and butt plug were hidden in the back of his underwear drawer; he grabbed his plug and his lube and got comfortable. Usually, on days that he worked, he didn’t feel much like sex or jerking off. It was tedious and weird being around partially naked people all day, in sex positions, but not having actual sex. It was more of a turn off than anything. 

But today had been different. He’d been flat on his stomach for one of the scene setups and had fallen asleep for a few minutes, to the great amusement of his boss, Patrick, and his scene partner, Bradley. While he slept his mind had drifted to Harry and had concocted a bizarre scenario where Harry was his scene partner and instead of setups where they wore bodystockings, they were naked and Harry’s cock slipped in and out the crack of his ass. He’d woken up confused and half-hard while Patrick and Bradley fake snored and laughed at him. 

Seeing Harry’s bare chest where he was propped up in his bed, patiently waiting for Louis, even if he was only waiting to watch TV, was enough to reawaken that want. 

Under the sheets, he was already hard just from the anticipation, so he pinched and pulled at his nipples to focus himself. It’d been a long time since he’d been able to do this properly; living in a house with his mom and sisters didn’t allow for much more than a hurried wank in the shower. 

The butt plug was perfect for masturbating sessions when he wanted more than a finger in him, or if he just didn’t want to take the time to prep himself fully. Plus, it had the advantage of staying put once it was inside. And it vibrated. Louis wasn’t a lazy fuck, but he was a lazy masturbator, even when he wanted to drag it out a bit. He lay down on his side, reached around with a slick finger and stroked along the outside of his rim, spreading the lube and relaxing his body. He slipped a finger inside and bit his lip in an effort to stifle a moan since he didn’t know yet how thin the walls in the house were. He worked his finger in and out, ignoring the aching desire to touch his dick, then wet another finger before slipping it in beside the first. 

Eyes closed, his mind drifted to Harry’s bare chest as he sat up in his bed, waiting for Louis. He watched as Harry pushed himself up to his knees, the sheet slipped down to reveal his hard cock, and oh god, Fantasy Harry had a big one. Louis hurriedly pulled his fingers free and felt around for the plug. He quickly slicked it up and rubbed it against his rim. Popping the round head of it inside, he hissed and then twisted it and began to pump it in and out, just the first inch or so. His cock was rock hard and rubbing against the mattress, so he pushed the plug all the way in to its base and groaned at the sudden feeling of fullness. It was the perfect size, just long enough, and curved to hit his prostate. Before turning on the vibrator switch, he rolled onto his back and spread some lube onto his cock. Teasing the head with his fingers, he swirled them around in the mix of precome and lube, then slid his hand down, wrapped it around the base and squeezed. After a few slow tugs, he reached behind his balls and flipped the switch. A moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Circling his fingers around his cock, he closed his eyes again, began to stroke himself and thought of Harry. 

Harry standing shirtless in the kitchen talking about cabinets morphed into Harry bent over the kitchen counter, his back muscles rippling, meeting every thrust as Louis pounded into him mercilessly. Harry sitting up in his bed, sheets pushed down, hand steadying his cock as Louis gripped his shoulders and lowered himself down, slowly, inch by inch, enveloping that massive cock until it was all the way in. Harry gripping his waist, his hips snapping up and smacking against Louis’ ass with every thrust. 

His hand moved quicker over his cock, twisting at the top, fist tightening a little at the bottom. He ground his ass down into the mattress, jostling the butt plug as it vibrated nonstop against him. A heat unfurled from his belly, through his groin, thighs and ass, shooting through his arms and legs; his entire body felt like it was on fire. 

With his eyes still closed, his fantasy became a jumbled mess of images flashing over top of each other—Harry on his hands and knees with Louis fucking into him. Louis sucking his thick cock and choking on it. Louis fingering him open. Harry riding him, head thrown back, mouth open wide. His own legs thrown over Harry’s shoulders, his ass spread wide open. Harry’s hands pulling him apart, licking him over and over. Harry bending him in half, his enormous prick thrusting into him, leaving no room for anything but agonizing pleasure. 

Louis’ whole body tensed, and he came. Streaks of white splattered his belly, a series of low grunts and moans escaped his throat as he tried and failed to contain his noises. Tremors shook his body as he rode out the end of his orgasm and his heart beat wildly as he sucked air into his lungs. 

“Fuck.” Louis panted as he reached between his legs, flipped the vibrating plug off and slowly removed it. He sprawled back across his bed, savoring the high from his climax, eyes closed as he relaxed, breathing through his mouth and waiting for his heartrate to return to normal. His eyes flew open and he stared at the ceiling. “Fuck. I did not think this through.” 

He sighed as he leaned out of his bed and grabbed a dirty pair of underwear from the floor, used them to wipe off the plug and clean up his come. He’d have to run by the store and grab a pack of baby wipes to keep in his room for shit like this. In the morning, he’d have to sneak his plug into the bathroom to wash it. He wrapped it up in the come-covered underwear and set them on the floor next to his phone so he wouldn’t forget. Lying back on his pillow, he closed his eyes and fell asleep still thinking about Fantasy Harry and his enormous cock.

●●●

All four boys were so busy with classes that they rarely saw each other except for weekends, and even then, only for a few hours. When they could, they’d arrange for dinner together and what Harry had started calling Family Game Night. He’d picked up a box of old children’s games at the thrift store and most of them were missing pieces, but they were all still playable. So, Harry would make dinner—usually a casserole of some sort—and they’d sit around their living room and play Uno or Bingo or Pictionary or Chutes & Ladders. Niall and Harry were rapidly becoming an important part of Louis’ life and it was getting harder to keep his job a secret. 

Louis was still getting off to thoughts of Harry and it was slowly driving him mad. Sharing a bathroom had been alright so far, they’d worked out a showering schedule for school days. He’d managed to avoid seeing Harry naked, which had been his only qualm to sharing the bathroom. Louis couldn’t help but assume that seeing Harry’s bare ass or cock would encourage his insane fantasies, because seeing him walk around the house shirtless most of the time was only adding fuel to the fire. He’d already memorized all of Harry’s tattoos and had started mentally cataloguing what his back muscles looked like when he moved in certain ways. For instance, when he reached up with one hand to get the cereal out of the cabinet, the muscles along his side stretched and when he pulled down the box of Cheerios, they would ripple and settle back into place. Louis fleetingly considered googling the names of all the different back muscles, but decided that would be going a tad too far. 

One Saturday morning, Louis needed to get up early to take a shower before driving to work. He’d fallen asleep the previous evening without showering and he couldn’t subject his co-workers to thirty-six hours worth of stink. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to will away his morning wood. When that didn’t work, he crawled out of bed, figuring he’d take care of it in the shower. Attempting to make as little noise as possible, since Harry would likely be sleeping, he’d grabbed his towel and clean underwear and tip-toed down the hallway. Harry slept with his door open, he said just in case Louis needed to piss in the middle of the night, so Louis slipped inside the room, still in stealth mode, only to find Harry on the floor doing push-ups. 

Frozen just inside the doorway, Louis watched Harry’s body as it moved up and down. The bedroom was almost dark, only illuminated by the partially open bathroom door. Sweat glistened on his skin and Louis couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming all over Harry’s back as the muscles rippled where the sliver of light crossed them. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, his legs were long and straight as he held proper form. Louis’ gaze drifted to Harry’s ass, the sweat on his lower back, and then traveled to his shoulder blades, and down his arms, lingering on his tattoos. He was transfixed by the flexing of his biceps and triceps as he lifted and lowered his body. Harry counted off reps to himself in a quiet voice. 

What had been standard run-of-the-mill morning wood twitched inside his worn-out sweatpants and swelled, so Louis quickly covered it with his bunched up towel. Louis decided to stop being a creeper and rapped his knuckles on the door frame. Harry’s head whipped around but he held his body in a plank position. 

“Morning.” Louis’ voice came out a little breathless, so he cleared his throat before continuing. “Just, um, need a shower. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Harry lowered himself to the floor and rolled onto his back. “Hey.” He was actually panting from exertion. “Go ahead. I was just working out a bit.” He lay there on the floor, his chest and abdomen heaving.

Fuck. Louis clutched his towel tightly against his erection. He needed to get in the shower now. He nodded and escaped behind the bathroom door, where he immediately dropped his pants, climbed into the shower, and tossed off faster than he had in recent memory. Biting down hard on the side of his hand, he hoped that the sound of running water covered any of the muffled grunting that he hadn’t been able to tamp down. 

When Louis finished drying off and pulled on his clean underwear, he opened the bathroom door; and while the push-ups had been incredible to watch, whatever exercise Harry was doing now was going to actually kill him. 

Harry was flat on the floor, doing some sort of ab exercise that involved lying on his back, slowly lifting his legs and upper body into the shape of a V, then lowering himself back down to the floor. It was mesmerizing. Louis briefly considered backing into the bathroom for another wank, but he couldn’t move. Harry’s chest was shiny with sweat, his face was drawn in concentration, and Louis could see his prominent bulge. Oh god. The last thing he needed was more fuel for his well-endowed Harry fantasies. He had to get out of there. 

●●●

Days later Louis still could not stop thinking about fucking Harry. Or _being_ fucked by Harry. He wasn’t picky. As soon as he’d wrap his hand around his dick, his mind would go to Harry. And once it was there, he couldn’t bring it back. He tried porn on his laptop, he tried fantasizing about his old standbys—young Brad Pitt during his obsession with _Fight Club_ , Adam Brody when he secretly watched his sister’s DVDs of _The O.C._ , Orlando Bloom (as a pirate, not an elf). No matter what he started off thinking about, by the time he came, he was picturing Harry—over him, under him, sucking him, fucking him, always with some ungodly enormous cock—and struggling not to shout his name. There was only one way he was going to be able to shake this weird obsession that his dick had with Harry, and that was to actually get laid. 

Convincing the other boys to join him on a night out wasn't as difficult as he anticipated; they all must have needed to blow off some steam. They started at The Half Life for dollar drafts and Louis told them his plan. They'd get a good buzz going at the bar, then pile into a cab to go to Frenzy, a gay-friendly club that Louis had heard about from one of his classmates, where they could dance until they were sweaty and exhausted. He left out the part where he planned to find someone to take him home and fuck him so hard he'd forget Harry's name. 

After standing in line for half an hour, they finally made it inside the club. Niall made a beeline for the bar, closely followed by the other boys, where he bought them each a shot and a beer and hopped up on a stool before waving them off. “You boys have fun. I’ll be here, holding up the bar.” 

A few drinks later, Louis was grinding his ass back into the semi of some tall blond guy he'd never seen before. They were on their third or fourth song, Louis had lost count, when he looked up to see Harry across the dancefloor. Eyes closed, mouth moving, he sang along with the music. He was breathtaking. His hair was damp with sweat, dark strands curled against his forehead until he combed his fingers through, pushing it back off of his face. A shimmering, sheer black shirt covered his torso, but managed to show every bit of his chest and back as he twirled to the beat. Tight black jeans accentuated his pert little ass, strong thighs and long legs. He and Niall were dancing together, spinning in circles, and Niall’s arms were outstretched as he shook his upper body back and forth and laughed, wide grins on their faces. As they spun around together Harry’s expression changed and froze somewhere between mirth and shock, his mouth still hung open from laughing at Niall, but his eyes went wide as his gaze landed on Louis and the blond man behind him. 

No, no, no. Louis was here to get Harry out of his system. 

Louis closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the tall blond’s shoulder, turned to put his lip to his ear and said, “I’m Louis, by the way.”

“David.” He tightened his grip on Louis’ hips and pulled him closer as they swayed to the beat. David started kissing Louis’ neck and Louis knew he’d definitely found what he was looking for.

Louis let him continue kissing up his neck to his ear, then he spun around, draped his arms around David’s neck, and rose up on his toes to whisper in David’s ear, “Take me home?”

“Shit. Yeah.” David nodded, but then stopped. “I mean, if you don’t mind my roommate, I’m in the dorms.”

Louis thought it over for a split second before grabbing David by the hand and dragging him towards to club’s exit. “You can come to mine. I’ve got roommates, but I have my own room.” This wasn’t in the original plan, but it was too late for him to find someone else to go home with. He had a mission to fulfill, and Louis was just drunk enough at this point that he didn’t care what the other boys thought if they saw him leaving with someone. Louis gave his address to the taxi driver while texting Liam to let him know he was on the way to the house with a hookup. 

They stumbled up the steps and through the foyer into Louis’ room, ripping at each other’s clothes, kicking off shoes and pants along the way. 

David sucked him off efficiently, if a little sloppily, and Louis got lost in the pleasure of someone else’s hands and mouth, hot and tight around him. As his climax approached, he grunted and tugged at David’s hair to warn him. When his orgasm began to roll over him, he closed his eyes and saw himself pulling on dark, wavy hair; around his cock was a pouty, pink mouth, and looking up at him were wide, bright, green eyes. Louis came so fast and so hard that David couldn’t catch it all. He pulled off and let Louis finish on his face. Louis wanked him quickly, still riding the high from his orgasm and shock at the vision of Harry he’d seen as he’d come. 

As he sat there on his bed, trying to clean the come with a baby wipe, David spoke and Louis realized he had more than one problem. 

“Um, where’s your bathroom?” David coughed a little. “So I can clean up.”

“Oh, shit, yeah, uh, this way.” Louis tugged up his briefs and led David into the hall. Harry’s door was open and none of the other lights were on, thankfully. Louis showed David to the bathroom, quickly washed the come off of his hand, and stepped out into the hall to wait. He noticed his sock in the corner and realized they’d left a trail of clothes and shoes from the front door to his bedroom, so he hurried to collect it all. He was picking up David’s jeans from the hall floor when he heard the front door open and knew things were about to get awkward. He could hear the boys dropping keys and kicking off shoes by the front door, so he hurriedly tossed the balled up clothes through his bedroom door and rushed back to wait for David. 

The toilet flushed and the bathroom door opened, spilling light into Harry’s room. Louis silently prayed for David to hurry the fuck up, but of course, as soon as he appeared in the bathroom doorway, Louis turned and was face-to-face with Harry. Realizing he was wearing nothing but the tight, little red briefs that he only wore when he wanted to hook-up, Louis tried for nonchalant: he leaned against the door jamb, one hand scratching the back of his head and the other one on his hip. Harry stopped short, his mouth dropped open and his eyes looked like they might fall out of his face, as a flush started to creep up his neck. Then, David stepped up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle, and Harry’s eyes got impossibly bigger. He stammered a greeting and a goodnight in one, hurried past them into his room and shut the door. 

Louis sighed and led David back to his room. He’d kick him out in the morning. 

David fell asleep quickly, but Louis lay there in the dark with his eyes open. Every time he closed them, he saw Harry’s embarrassed face as he stood in the hallway. He couldn’t relax. His body was tense and he felt a little sick. Although he wanted to blame it on the alcohol, he knew that wasn’t the reason. His effort to get Harry out of his system hadn’t worked at all. It may have made things worse.

The next morning, after the embarrassing hallway run in with David, Louis unceremoniously kicked him out when he had the audacity to ask if Louis’ “hot roommate” was single. Louis led him to the front door, still in nothing but his tiny red briefs from the night before, pushing him not-quite-gently in the hopes that he’d literally disappear as soon as he walked out the door. Before stepping outside he dragged Louis into an unexpected, and far too intimate kiss. Louis stumbled backwards and wiped his mouth as David waved over Louis’ shoulder and gave a salacious wink. As he closed the door, Louis’ shoulders sagged and he turned around. 

Harry’s bright green eyes snapped up from where Louis suspected they’d been resting on his bum. “I was going to make waffles…” Harry started. His cheeks flushed pink. “I… I guess he doesn’t want any.”

Harry was shirtless, yet again. Maybe he needed more clothes. Louis could loan him some t-shirts, even though he really, _really_ didn’t mind the eye candy. His bare chest was pale, his tattoos a stark contrast to his creamy skin, and Louis couldn’t keep his eyes from following the little trail of hair that started at his belly button and ended somewhere underneath his low-slung, plaid pajama pants. Blood began to flow south to Louis’ dick. He was extremely aware of his lack of pants. “No. No, waffles for him. Sorry you had to see that.” He closed his eyes and willed his body to listen. “Um, waffles sound great. I, uh, just need to shower.” He hurried past Harry and called over his shoulder, “Be out in a minute!” as he rushed down the hall before his erection became completely obvious. 

●●●

It should have been easy to not think about fucking Harry. For a week, Louis tried ignoring it. He forced himself to think of anything other than Harry while he jerked off. He failed. The next week, he tried not masturbating at all and lasted six days before it almost killed him. 

Work had been a bit weird that day, the understatement of the year. Everything had been fine throughout the riding scene, nothing unusual had happened during the blowjob set up; it was being bent over the back of the couch that had caused the problem. If he and Bradley weren’t both wearing their bodystockings, Louis might have died from embarrassment. 

The lighting director, Patrick, explained the scene so that they could better understand their positioning. “Ok, so the top in this film is just really well-hung. It’s amazing, we’re so lucky to have him starring in this one. So, what I need from you is for you to spread your legs as wide as you can. Yeah, like that. Now, push up onto your toes a bit. Good. Let me know if you feel like you’re balanced alright. Okay, can you grip your asscheeks and pull them apart?” 

“Nope. Sorry, Patrick, but you realize I’m not actually starring in this porno, right?” Louis reached back and placed his hands on either side of his ass, but didn’t grip or pull. That would be one step too far for Louis. “This is as good as it gets.”

“Fine, Louis, that’s fine. Normally, you guys know, you’d just be sort of humping the air, right? Well, we’ve been having trouble with this sofa. It keeps inching forward and it’s screwing up the lights and fucking up the scene. So, what I need, Louis, is for you to try and hold that position. And, Bradley, you’re going to have to really pound the shit out of his ass, okay? Need to know if this sofa is going to move or not. Probably need about seven or eight minutes.”

During scenes like this, Louis’ mind sometimes drifted to classwork. He had memorized the state capitals in alphabetical order, so he often silently recited those as a way to pass the time. Today, however, due to the uncomfortable position and the focus necessary to hold his body in place, he found that he couldn’t zone out at all. The lighting director called ‘action’ and Bradley started snapping his hips, jostling Louis’ body as he strained his legs to remain balanced and upright. 

Patrick always kept up a running commentary so that his assistant Sabrina could take notes, but he also loved to hear himself talk. “The sofa seems to be holding. Good job on the double-sided tape. Who knew that would work, huh? Oh, yes, watch Bradley just give it to him. This scene is going to turn out great. This is great. Look at his ass. It’s phenomenal, really. Watch how it bounces, yes. The lighting is going to be perfect. Let me ask you something, do you think it’s better for the bottom to hold his ass open or for the top to do it?”

A murmured conversation between Patrick and his assistant and a few seconds later, Patrick called out, “Alright, Louis, can you grab onto the couch? Yes, like that. Now, Bradley, use those big shovels you call hands and grab hold of his hips. Yes, perfect. Back at it. Really give it to him.” 

Patrick didn’t bother lowering his voice as he continued talking to Sabrina. “This new top has the biggest dick. Our bottom is planning on wearing a massive plug before filming so he can slide right in, but I bet you good money it’s still going to be a tight fit. We’ll need a lot of lube for this one. I told Tim, that’s the bottom, that he should just squirt the whole tube up in there before putting in the plug. Honestly, we’ll probably have to mute the squelching sounds and layer the dirty talk and moans over it.” 

Overhearing Patrick’s comments to his assistant shouldn’t have affected Louis the way it did, shouldn’t have had any effect on him at all, but something about the awe in his tone when he spoke of the size of the guy’s dick reminded him of Fantasy Harry and it set off a chain reaction in Louis’ body. Bradley was holding his ass and, suddenly, it was as if Harry was there. Harry was spreading him wide and he couldn’t stop it. Louis sucked in a breath and tried to focus on reciting state capitals, but he couldn’t. He tried counting his inhales and exhales, but it didn't help. Harry fucking him with his massive cock and Harry holding him open and Harry squeezing his ass and pounding him into the sofa. He got hard, but not just hard, his pulse had quickened, he could feel a flush spreading up his chest, he was getting really aroused on set and he couldn’t prevent it. He was barely able to swallow down a moan. He’d gotten a semi once when there had been a lot of grinding, but this was on a whole other level.

A strangled yell was all he could manage, “Cut!” 

Everything stopped. Bradley backed up and asked if he was alright. Patrick rushed over to see if he’d gotten a cramp or needed water, but Louis just stayed there. Bent over the back of the sofa, dick still swelling inside his bodystocking, breathing like he’d actually been getting fucked, eyes closed and wishing he could just sink into the floor, Louis panted, “I need a minute. Just a minute.” It’s not like an erection was totally unheard of on set, especially in situations like this, but it had never happened to Louis. He was mortified. He silently thanked every deity he could name that he was wearing a bodystocking.

After he’d envisioned every possible thing he could think of to make his erection deflate, Louis stood up and rushed off to the nearest restroom. He took a piss, splashed cold water on his face and chest, and collected himself enough to go back to work. The embarrassment of accidentally getting hard was evidently enough to keep it from happening again, and they finished within a few minutes of his return to set. 

During the drive home, Louis found himself grasping at any and every idea he could think of to get this desire to have Harry out of his system. He couldn’t have it fucking up his job. He needed it. 

●●●

“I don’t fucking know, Liam, the list says pasta.” Louis’ thumbs flew over his phone screen. “Let me text Harry and see if he has a preference about this gluten-free shit.” 

Liam stood there, holding three different brands of pasta, reading the ingredients and looking for all the world like he was about the make the biggest decision of his life. “Ask him what kind of noodle, too.”

“No, I know he said to get fettucine, because he’s making alfredo sauce for me.” He grinned as his phone dinged in his pocket. “Harry says ‘please do not get that gluten-free shit unless you are actually allergic in that case I apologize for calling it shit.’ Ha! He’s so funny.”

“Yeah, okay.” Liam rolled his eyes and tossed the boxes of fettucine into the basket. “Whatever you say.”

“What do you mean ‘whatever you say’? He _is_ really funny.” Louis pushed the cart up the aisle and turned towards the produce section.

Liam paused to look at the loaves of garlic bread. “I just mean that you think he’s funny because you like him.”

“Of course I like him. He’s cool. You like him, too.” Louis grabbed the loaf of bread from Liam’s hand and dropped it in the basket. “Wait. Do you not like Harry? Did he do something to piss you off? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“No, dumbass. Harry’s a great guy. I like him just fine.” They turned the corner towards the vegetables. “I’m sure that when you guys get married and have babies, he’ll be a wonderful husband and father.”

Louis sputtered, “Married?”

Liam picked up a head of lettuce and slid it into a produce bag. “Yeah, you know, because you love him so much. It’s obvious. Niall and I talk about it all the time.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Liam. That’s not funny. I _do not_ love Harry.” Louis stood, repeatedly folding and unfolding grocery list, vaguely nervous with the direction their conversation was taking. 

“Maybe, I mean, you haven’t known him that long, so you probably don’t love him. Yet. But you like him.” Liam circled around him, picking up garlic, tomatoes, and a few other things from the list, while Louis looked on.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Liam.” Louis scoffed, slight feeling of dread beginning to build in his stomach. “Just because I want to have sex with someone, doesn’t mean I have romantic feelings toward them.” 

“Nope, it doesn’t. But you do for Harry. I’m telling you, man, it’s obvious. Think about it.” Liam grabbed the cart and pushed it towards the cheese section.

“Wait a minute. You and Niall talk about this? Does Harry know about your…” Louis paused, then followed along behind him, flapping his hands. “Insane theory?” Alarmed, he added, “Did you tell Niall that I want to fuck Harry?” Belatedly, he looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

“Didn’t have to tell Niall. I told you. It’s obvious. And no, as far as I know, Harry has no clue.” Liam didn’t even turn around as he selected the parmesan cheese for their dinner. “You guys are both so weird with all your rules about not dating or no strings or celibacy or whatever. It’s dumb. He probably has no idea that he likes you, too.” 

“What?” Louis was still standing there staring at the display of various cheeses. 

“Come on, man. He’s making alfredo sauce _for you_. He always asks what _you_ want to have for dinner. Doesn’t ask me. Did you not see him watching you at the club that night a few weeks back? Like you weren’t trying to make him jealous. Please.” Liam pushed the cart toward the red wine.

Louis was right on his heels this time. “I was _not_ trying to make him jealous. I was _trying_ to get him out of my system.”

Liam didn’t even respond to that, just raised an eyebrow and smirked like he’d proven his point as he continued. “I thought he was going to chase you out the fucking door. Niall made him wait while he finished his beer or we probably would’ve been in the cab directly behind yours with Harry shouting ‘follow that car!’ or something equally ridiculous. I don’t know what he was thinking. Like, was he going to stop that guy from fucking you? You guys need therapy or something.”

“What? That’s just, I mean, I...” Louis’ voice kept getting more shrill and he couldn’t control it. He patted his chest as if that would lower the tone of his voice, coughed and protested, “That guy didn’t fuck me anyway. Gave me a sloppy blow job and all I could think of was Harry.” He stopped in front of the Italian red wines. “What. The. Actual. Fuck.”

“Told you.” Holding up a bottle of Tempranillo, Liam looked smug. “You _like_ him.” He wiggled the bottle of wine.

“Oh god, Liam.” Louis was panicking. “Oh god.” 

“Chill, man. So you have a crush on Harry. It’s not a big deal. He likes you too. You could have a boyfriend, it’s not unheard of.” He held up the wine for Louis to inspect the label. 

Louis checked the list and nodded. Still trying to follow Harry’s instructions even in his unsteady state of mind. “Get two bottles.” He shook his head. “He’s celibate, Liam. He has a two-year plan to date himself. He doesn't like me. He doesn’t want a boyfriend. He’s told me so more than once. Fuck. _I_ don’t even want a boyfriend.” 

In the car on the way home, Louis’ anxiety started to get the better of him. “He’s going to know, Liam. He’s going to sense it or something. Like smell it on me. How do I make it go away?”

Liam was still laughing when he pulled up in their driveway. “Smell it on you? If your desperation for his dick has a smell, he’s been breathing it in since the day you met. It, like, permeates the air throughout the house. Calm your ass down.”

With their arms full of bags, they continued bickering in hushed voices as they carried everything inside and set it all on the kitchen floor. Before Louis could finish his whispered rant about being fully aware what desperation looks like and knowing for a fact that he was not desperate, Harry walked in. Without a shirt on. Again. Life was really unfair.

Harry bent over and started sorting through the bags, pulling ingredients out and setting them on the counter. “Hey, thanks for doing the shopping.” 

“Um, you’re welcome. I think we got everything.” Louis was holding a bottle of wine in each hand, his grip around the necks of the bottles tightening as he realized he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He placed the bottles carefully on the counter and backed out of the kitchen. “I’ve, um, I’ve got to, uh, go… Shower.” And he hurried down the hall. 

He needed to wash off the smell of desperation.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh god. Can’t even talk to him without sounding like a complete idiot. Louis stood in the shower, hot water pouring down on his head, before he realized he’d already showered today. He groaned. He’d showered and had an entire conversation with Harry afterwards, so Harry had to know something was up. Louis pressed his forehead into the cool tile and let the water run over his back.

There came a quiet knocking on the bathroom door and Harry’s voice called out, “Louis? Are you okay?”

There was literally no escape. He took a deep breath, his head still resting against the wall. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Can I come in? Liam sent me with a glass of wine for you.” He slowly cracked open the door. “Solo cup of wine, I mean.”

“Um, okay, yeah.” He stood frozen behind the shower curtain. Just the thought of Harry standing on the other side of the thin piece of plastic was increasing his anxiety. When he pulled back the edge of the curtain, Louis let out an undignified yelp. God. Harry wasn’t going to climb in the shower with him. Relax. Louis reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the plastic cup, quickly swallowing far too much at once. “Thanks.”

“I’m gonna go make dinner. Don’t stay in here too long. Fettucine alfredo, just for you.” Harry closed the door and Louis sank to the floor. He finished his wine sitting in the tub. Fucking Liam. 

●●●

The next week Louis did everything he could to avoid spending time with Harry. He got up early and left for class before anyone else was awake, rushed home in the hour break he had before his last class so that he could shower while Harry wasn’t home, and spent his free evenings at the library. Sneaking through the front door after everyone else had gone to bed for the night, he’d eat dinner—leftovers of whatever meal Harry had made, carefully plated and wrapped and waiting for him in the refrigerator—standing in the kitchen as quietly as possible, then he’d clean up the dishes and tip toe off to bed. 

It was horrible. Louis was exhausted and miserable and frustrated with himself. 

All three boys had texted and called, but Louis’ only response was that he was really busy with classwork and things would calm down soon. Liam knew, of course, that he was lying. He’d sent text after text until Louis had threatened to block his number. 

On Friday afternoon, Louis hurried home before his last class to shower and pick up his work things so that he could leave for work directly after class. He stripped off his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist, hurried through Harry’s room, and flung open the bathroom door to find Harry sitting in the tub surrounded by bubbles. The shriek that left his mouth was quite possibly the most high-pitched noise he’d ever heard. He stumbled backwards into the bedroom, tripped over Harry’s boots, and landed on his ass. 

“Louis?” Harry shouted, his startled voice full of concern, water splashing like he was trying to climb out of the tub. “Are you alright?”

“Ow. Shit. Don’t get up.” He’d probably have a bruise on his ass. Should make for a fun night working. “I think I’m okay.” He got to his feet as Harry settled back down in the water. Then he heard a sneeze. “What are you doing home? Are you sick?”

“I think it’s just hay fever.” Another sneeze. “I skipped class so I could take a bath with this eucalyptus stuff before I go to work.” He sneezed again and started coughing, the water sloshing with his movement.

“That doesn’t sound like hay fever, Harry. I think you’ve got a cold. You can’t go to work sounding like that. No one will thank you for getting them sick.”

“Ugh. You’re right. Shit. I’ve got to call out.” He really sounded awful now that Louis was paying attention. “Can you hand me my phone? It’s in the pocket of my jeans.”

Louis looked around the room. He should’ve noticed Harry’s clothes strewn around when he’d first walked in; he never left them on the floor like that. He fished Harry’s phone out of his pocket and wrapped his towel back around his waist, then walked into the bathroom with his arm outstretched and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Harry laughed. “Are you concerned for your modesty or mine? I’m completely covered in bubbles, Louis.” 

Louis cracked one eye open and passed Harry his phone. “I’ll go make you some tea and see what we’ve got for medicine. I’ve got class in a bit, and work after that. I’ll let Niall and Liam know you’re not feeling well and they’re on their own for dinner.”

His mom always teased him and told him he’d make an excellent father one day, because every time one of his sisters got sick, he was right there making sure they had everything they needed—fluffing their pillows, bringing them tea and coloring books, measuring out their medicine and making them eat chicken soup. 

In the kitchen, Louis found a thermometer and some cold medicine, and set some water to boil. While the water heated up, he ran to his room to throw some clothes on. Then he texted the boys to let them know Harry wasn’t feeling well and set up a little tray to carry to Harry’s room. When he returned, Harry was bundled up under his blanket, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled tight around his face.

“Sit up.” He placed the tray on top of Harry’s dresser and waited for him to sit forward so he could stack his pillows and prop them up. Then he carefully set the tray down next to Harry on the bed. “Take your meds. Drink all of the water, okay?” He smoothed the damp strands of hair back from Harry’s forehead and laid the back of his hand across it to check for a fever. He felt warm, so Louis picked up the thermometer and stuck it under Harry’s tongue. “I’ve got to go to class. Drink this tea and text the boys if you need anything.” The thermometer beeped and Louis checked the number. “Yep. You have a fever. Get some rest.”

Harry nodded and picked up his tea. “I’ve missed you this week. You’ve been gone a lot.” He watched Louis over the rim of his cup.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Just been really busy.” Louis sighed. He couldn’t keep ignoring Harry; it wasn’t doing either of them any good. He’d missed Harry too, and he could control himself. He’d just have to try harder. “I think things are going to go back to normal soon.” Louis gave him a little smile as he walked out. 

After class, Louis checked his phone to find texts from Niall and Liam and a voice message from Patrick. They were cancelling that night’s scene set ups and promised to get in touch on Monday to reschedule. Liam said they were having peanut butter sandwiches for dinner and Harry wasn’t feeling any better, so Louis decided to swing by and pick up some chicken soup from the Chinese restaurant near campus. 

As soon as he got home, Louis stashed his stuff in his room and pressed an ear to Harry’s door. It sounded like he was watching _Friends_ on his laptop again. The tray he’d used earlier for Harry’s tea was on the kitchen counter, so he went about making more tea and pouring a bowl of soup to take to Harry’s room. 

Liam walked into the kitchen with two empty beer bottles, tossed them into the recycling bin and reached into the fridge for two more. “Hey, thought you were working.”

“Nah, something came up. They’re rescheduling.”

“That for Harry?” He pointed at the tray with a smug smile.

Louis nodded as he picked it up and walked out of the kitchen, yelling over his shoulder, “Shut up, Liam.”

Carefully balancing the tray of tea and soup in one hand, he tapped on the door and called, “Harry, you awake?”

Harry croaked out, “Yeah. Just watching something,” followed by a hacking cough.

Louis carried the tray over to the dresser and set it down. “Let’s sit up, okay? Got you some tea and some chicken soup.” 

Harry moved his laptop out of the way and pushed himself up to a seated position while Louis fluffed his pillows. “You made me soup?” His voice was rough from coughing; that really shouldn’t be sexy.

With a laugh, Louis balanced the tray on Harry’s lap. “No, I picked it up from China Dragon. I’m trying to make you better, not kill you.”

Harry hummed as he swallowed a mouthful of soup. “Thank you.” He gave Louis a grateful smile, then his mouth slowly turned down. “I thought you had to work.”

“Nah, something came up. Can I watch with you?” He picked up the laptop and watched as Harry sipped his tea, then nodded. Louis propped himself up against the headboard and started the next episode. They watched _Friends_ until the second time Netflix asked if they were still watching, then Louis cleared away the tray and brought Harry more medicine. Obediently, he swallowed his pills and finished his glass of water. “Go to sleep, Harry. I’m going to hop in the shower.”

Standing under the spray, the hot water beating down on his shoulders, Louis sighed and soaped up his body. He couldn’t fight it anymore; every effort he’d made to distance himself from Harry, to push his feelings aside, to convince himself that it was just a physical thing, hadn’t worked. It was no use. Even Liam and Niall could see it. He had actual adult relationship type feelings for Harry. Yes, he wanted to fuck him. He wanted to do anything and everything with Harry, preferably naked, though that wasn’t necessary. But he also wanted to take care of him. To look after him. Cuddle him. Sleep with him. Grocery shop with him. Help him study. Hold his hand. Kiss him. 

Louis had just spent a couple of hours practically breathing in his germs. He was almost guaranteed to catch his cold now. Rinsing the last of the suds from his body, he spun slowly in a circle, then turned off the water. Dry and dressed, he flipped the lightswitch and slipped out of the dark bathroom, expecting Harry to be fast asleep.

“Hey.” 

Startled, Louis gasped, “Harry. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were sleeping.”

“Sorry. I slept a lot today. Can’t fall asleep.” He rolled over onto his side and scrunched the pillow under his head.

Louis approached the other side of the bed and reached for the laptop. “Want to watch another show?”

“Not really. Can you, um, can you just stay? Like just sit here,” Harry patted the mattress next to him, “and talk to me.”

“Yeah, okay. I can do that. I’m getting under the blanket though. I’m cold.” Louis relinquished whatever control he might have still held over his emotions: lying down next to Harry felt like a surrender. He let it wash over him as he snuggled his head down into the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He expected to feel agitated or nervous after coming to terms with his feelings, but he felt calm. Normal, even. He whispered, “What do you want to talk about, Harry?” 

“I don’t know. Tell me a story.”

Louis hummed, “A story?”

“Well, not like a fairy tale, um, tell me about your family.” Harry coughed a little. “I mean, if that’s okay.”

So Louis did. He told Harry about his mom, his sisters, how he always took care of them when they were sick like he’d been doing with Harry. And once he’d started, he just kept talking; he talked about Liam and growing up together, about taking four years to finish his first two years of college because he worked two jobs, about buying his mom a new minivan and sending her money. When he was sure that Harry was asleep, Louis told him about his job. 

While Harry snored, Louis told him about dancing in a club one night the year before. Some guy in a suit with a business card asked if he modeled or acted and Louis laughed in his face, but then he called the guy when he was sober, and somehow fell into this niche occupation. He told him about being freaked out on his first day, but laughing his way through it. Lying to his sisters and his mom about his job and how he’s struggled with that. One day, maybe soon, he’d tell Harry all of that stuff when he was awake, but until then…

Louis inhaled, paused, and breathed into the darkness, “I think I’m falling for you.” When Harry’s snores continued, Louis slipped out of the bed and padded down the hallway to his room.

The rest of the weekend was spent mostly in Harry’s bed. Louis brought him soup and tea and medicine and Harry asked him to stay, to talk, to watch _Friends_ or _Bob’s Burgers_ or _Powerpuff Girls._ Louis stayed and he talked about whatever Harry wanted to hear. The temptation to also sleep beside him was huge, but he knew it would end poorly. 

Their time together snuggling while Harry was sick turned into them becoming more tactile with each other in regular life. Harry was a touchy-feely person, always hugging everyone and throwing his arm around other people’s shoulders. Louis usually showed his affection for his friends in less typical ways, choosing instead to wrestle Niall to the ground or incessantly ruffle Liam’s hair. With Harry he was always second guessing himself and it was glaringly obvious why, at least to Louis. 

Louis was rough with his friends, but he was gentle with Harry. Honestly, he could be quite an ass in his efforts to be funny, but he was rarely that way with Harry, and the more time they spent together, the more he wondered how he hadn’t noticed his crush before. He clearly treated Harry differently. 

Once Harry was healthy again, Louis made the effort to treat him less like a breakable piece of porcelain and more like he treated everyone else. It made a world of difference. He was able to relax around Harry. Louis barged in with barely a knock to use the bathroom and Harry gave him a hard time for leaving his gross shaving stubble all over the sink. They bickered about chores and joked about Niall’s hair and Liam’s closet full of clothes. They got louder, closer, more obnoxious, and more comfortable with each other. It wasn’t a friendship like the one he shared with Liam or the one he and Niall were developing, it was another level. They were affectionate with each other, they spent most of their free time together, and Liam said it was like they were dating without the perks of kissing and sex. When Louis walked into a room, his eyes were immediately drawn to Harry, and when Harry walked into a room, he made a beeline for Louis.

Their friendship became a dance where neither of them were leading, but they were constantly spinning around and around, drawing closer, circling and almost colliding, only to pass each other by and start the dance all over again. Like a binary star, they were two celestial bodies, orbiting each other, but never touching, gravitationally bound together.

●●●

The slam of the front door startled Louis who stood in front of the sink washing the dishes. Quickly drying his hands on his pants, he walked towards the foyer, and called out, “Hello?” before rounding the corner and running right into a clearly disturbed Harry. “Hey, you okay?”

Harry shook his head and reached a hand up to rub at his temple. “Um, I don’t know. Not really, I guess.”

“Hug?” Louis held out his arms and Harry folded himself into them, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. “Want to talk about it? I can finish the dishes later.” 

Harry nodded, so Louis led him to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to him. “What’s up?” 

“Ugh. My ex-boyfriend just called.” Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Harry sighed. “Just, um, I haven’t spoken to him in like seven or eight months? I think I’m just shaken up.”

Louis wiggled himself around on the couch until he was facing Harry, then folded his legs underneath him. “This boyfriend was the reason for your two-year plan, yeah?”

Harry nodded. His eyebrows were drawn together, he looked a bit like a grumpy frog. 

“Okay, I don’t want to pry or, um, force you to talk about something that makes you uncomfortable.” Louis reached over and tapped Harry’s knee. “So, if you want to talk, talk. Or, uh, we can play that Lego Batman game that Liam bought.” He _did_ want to pry though, he wanted Harry to tell him everything. Even if it made him jealous, he wanted to know. Especially if it made him dislike Harry’s ex even more. What it came down to was that Louis wanted to be a friend that Harry could trust, someone he could come to with his problems, and it didn’t matter that a friend was all Harry was looking for. Louis would take what he could get.

“Thanks, Lou, um, Louis. I’m not sure how to explain…” Harry paused as if to gather his thoughts and continued, “Okay, so we’d been together for a while, like almost a year and he, uh, broke up with me. He accused me of cheating, which I wasn’t. I would never. I’m not like that. I just… He was horrible about it. He basically said that, even if I wasn’t cheating, I was going to? Like after a year, he didn't trust me at all. He wanted me to quit my job and not come here for school or else…”

“I take it the ‘or else’ was the breakup?” Louis asked. “Um, he sounds pretty awful. Why’d he call?”

Harry wrapped his arms around his middle. “It was out of nowhere. He was such an asshole when we broke up that I blocked his number, but he called from someone else’s phone, um, his new boyfriend’s phone.” Harry scoffed. “Made sure to tell me that. Wanted to rub it in, I guess.”

“Jesus. What a dick.” Louis knew Harry had gone through a bad breakup, but this guy sounded like a piece of work. “I hope you blocked that number too.”

“Shit. No.” He reached into his back pocket for his phone. “But I’ll do it right now.”

Louis unfolded his body and offered to get Harry something to drink, but Harry wanted to play Liam’s _Lego Batman_ game, so they settled back into their seats on the couch, feet propped up on the bench in front of them, and started the game. Within a few minutes, they were collecting Lego coins, breaking bricks apart, and laughing.

“Harry.” Louis poked him in the calf with his toe. He couldn’t leave it alone without mentioning it, because on some level Louis was jealous of Harry’s ex. On another level, he was pissed as hell that he’d pushed Harry into this weird celibacy, no-dating plan. “I’m sorry that guy was such a dick. Sucks that he kind of scared you off dating and, like, sex though.” 

“Oh, no, that’s not it.” Harry paused the game and sat up. “It’s not like that at all. I love sex. Love having a boyfriend. I just, um, it wasn’t the only bad relationship I’ve had, you know? So, I just made the decision to take some time away from the whole thing.” He waved his hands around like he was trying to knock words out of the air. “Like, by putting a time limit on myself, by saying out loud that I plan to take two years to myself, it makes it easier for me to stick to it. Does that make sense?”

Louis pursed his lips and squinted, trying to understand. “Sort of.”

“Okay, well, I’ve already figured out a bunch of stuff about myself that I didn’t know before. Like, I don’t like to drink white wine, not because of the taste, but because I get drunk really fast and am super hungover the next day. Um, and I prefer the right side of the bed, never thought it made much a difference before, but it turns out it does. I also really like painting my nails.” Harry grinned and flipped his middle finger up at Louis to show off his glittery black nail polish. “And, um, you probably don’t remember, but the first time we went out to that club, um, Frenzy? I wore this shirt, um, it’s like, see-through and sparkly and I love it, but I never would have worn it, you know, before. I didn’t realize how much of _me_ was lost when I was trying to please someone else.” He shrugged one shoulder and gave Louis a small smile.

“Hey, whenever you’re ready for it; you deserve to be with someone who loves every bit of you.” The _someone like me_ Louis almost tacked on was thankfully silenced by some last minute sense of self-preservation. Pesky feelings. “From your wine preferences to your weird toes to that struggle ’stache that you won’t shave off. You’re lovely the way you are.”

Harry laughed, then leaned back and tried to poke Louis in the eye with his toe. “Thanks, Louis, you’re lovely too. And, um, seriously. I’m really glad to have you to talk to about this stuff. Niall is supportive and all, but he doesn’t get it. You’re a good friend.”

A good friend. Okay, noted. “So the two-year plan ends when you graduate?” Louis tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

“I mean, yeah, I guess. I’m not like super strict about the date. I just want to get to a point where I’m ready, ya know?” Harry hummed before continuing, “Could be next summer, which would only be a one-year plan, or it could be another year after graduation. Who knows?”

Louis’ mouth dropped open at that. “That’s three years without sex. You’re a better man than I am.”

“Shut up, Louis. I get off. I masturbate. I have, um, stuff.” He looked at his lap as his cheeks flushed pink. “Toys. I’m happy.”

Louis made a weird strangled noise at that, then cleared his throat, trying to play it off as a cough. He tried for a reassuring smile. “Good. That’s what’s important anyway.” Louis turned back to the game, glad that Harry had opened up more of himself, if only as a friend. He tried not to think about Harry’s toys.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “I do miss kissing though. I can fuck myself with a dildo, but kissing isn’t a solo activity.”

Louis gasped. “Jesus Christ, Harry.” Louis’ heart pounded and he could feel his face heat up. He was not going to look at Harry’s lips. He definitely wasn’t thinking about Harry fucking himself with a dildo. 

“Sorry. It’s true though. I tried. See?” And he started obnoxiously licking and kissing his hand in demonstration. Louis snorted and threw his PlayStation controller at him. Friends.

●●●

The boys had big plans to dress up as The Beatles for Halloween and, hopefully, win some money in a costume contest or two. Unfortunately, the day before, Louis’ body decided to wave the white flag and surrendered to all of the germs that he’d come into contact with while he’d been playing nursemaid to Harry. Harry happily reversed their roles and took care of him, bringing him tea and soup on a tray, and making him take his medicine. He’d even made a large pot of chicken soup from scratch and he willingly allowed Louis to cuddle up under his arm while they watched Netflix. 

The other boys had gone out for Halloween while Louis was asleep, so he’d been left alone and was pouting about it. He’d awoken from his nap to an empty, quiet house. He was completely out of it, his face covered in snot and drool, his throat sore from sleeping with his mouth open. He hated being sick, was always a big baby about it, but Harry had been so sweet and thoughtful that he wasn’t complaining nearly as much as he usually did when he was ill. He wanted to stay in bed and be taken care of, but instead he’d have to stay in bed, alone and sick. He did need a shower though, so he dragged himself to the bathroom. While rinsing his hair, he sneezed and coughed practically simultaneously, which almost caused him to lose his footing. He groaned as he steadied himself with both hands on the wall. Maybe a good shower wank session would make him feel better. 

Louis closed his eyes and thought of Harry. He didn’t bother fighting it anymore. In fact, since he’d acknowledged his feelings for Harry, his fantasies had become much more elaborate, detailed scenes. He even had a favorite. 

Louis curled his hand around his dick, slowly tightened his fist, and pulled. Then he lost himself to his imagination. 

Harry lay sprawled on his back on the bed, his knees bent, his legs spread wide as his arms pushed off the wall behind his head. He was riding three of Louis’ fingers, begging for more, pushing himself down onto Louis’ hand. Fantasy Harry whined and moaned and pleaded. The shower water ran over his back as his fist blurred. He was too tired and sick to drag this out and he was so close already. Squeezing his eyes closed, Louis watched as, in his mind, he sunk into the tight heat of Harry’s body. A long moan escaped his mouth and he bit down on his lip to stifle it, but then he remembered that he was alone in the house, so he groaned shamelessly. 

Fantasy Harry was writhing underneath him, wrapping his long legs around Louis’ waist, digging his heels in, spurring him on. He thrust faster and faster as Harry pleaded for him to fuck him harder. Fantasy Harry’s massive cock bounced on his belly as he clenched down and came untouched on Louis’ cock. Lost in his own release, Louis shouted Harry’s name as his come splattered on the tile. Shit. In his fantasies, he was such a good fuck. Making Harry come untouched and magically coming inside him at the same time. He laughed which caused a coughing fit, so he steadied himself on the wall for a few seconds. 

He was rinsing the wall clean when he heard a voice on the other side of the door, “Did you need me, Louis?” Oh god. Harry was home and he'd heard him shout his name. Oh god. He’d probably heard Louis wanking and moaning too. Louis sneezed. “Louis? I just got home. Thought I heard you yell for me. Are you okay?”

Amazed that he didn't keel over and die right then and there, Louis scrambled for something to say, some excuse for shouting Harry's name, “Yeah, sorry,” he called back. “I, um, could you bring me a towel?” He turned off the water and stood behind the curtain waiting. A minute later Harry opened the door. 

“I got this one off the chair in your room, is that okay?” Harry asked as Louis peeked around the edge of the curtain. 

Reaching a hand out to take the towel, Louis answered that it was fine and thanked him as Harry backed out of the room. 

Clean, dry, and mortified, Louis was snuggled up in his bed when Harry came in with a mug of tea. Louis rolled onto his back and struggled to sit up. “Hey. What are you doing home? You guys are supposed to be out having fun without me.”

Harry shook his head. “Nah, couldn't leave you alone. You're sick. Besides, I have class tomorrow. Can't really stay out late on a Monday anyway.” He handed Louis his tea and medicine. His eyes lit up. “I went to the store and got some candy. Maybe we'll have trick-or-treaters. If you're feeling up to it, it's not really cold outside, um. We could drag the beanbag chairs onto the porch and hand out candy.”

Louis held out a hand. “Help me up.” Harry tugged him forward and Louis followed him outside, still wrapped in the blankets from his bed and carrying the box of Kleenex. They only had two trick-or-treaters that night, but they stayed on the porch, talking, and laughing, and eating candy, until Louis started falling asleep in his beanbag. 

Harry led him inside, settling him back into his bed. “Sleep well, Lou. Feel better, okay?” 

Despite his cold, the lack of costumes, and missed party, it was the best Halloween Louis could remember.

●●●

The pile of Liam's unacceptable button-up shirts was growing until Louis almost couldn't see past it from his perch on Liam's bed. 

“It's The Half Life, Li. Who are you dressing for? We’re going to watch Niall sing about nachos or something.” 

Sticking a single finger up over his shoulder without looking back, Liam answered, “I dress for myself, Louis. I like to look my best at all times. Self love. You ought to try it.”

Flipping the bird right back at him, though Liam couldn't see it, Louis said, “I love myself every day, Liam. Sometimes twice a day, if I have time.” He hopped off the bed and headed for the door. “I bet I'll be dressed before you and we'll see who does better tonight, hmm?”

Liam straightened and turned, a red plaid flannel shirt in each hand. “Whatever, that's not even a contest. You're so far up Harry's ass—” 

Louis shushed him. “What the fuck, Liam. He might hear you.” He looked panicked as he peered out the door down the hall. 

“He's not here. He went with Niall to set up. Left when you were in the shower.” Checking his reflection, Liam chose a shirt and smoothed the front of his jeans. 

“Right.” Harry hadn't said goodbye to him and he’d thought they were riding together tonight, Louis tried not to let his disappointment show. As he hurried out of the room, he called out, “Exactly how many red flannel shirts do you have, Liam?”. 

Shiny black shoes, no socks. Tight black skinny jeans rolled at the cuff to show off his ankles. A royal blue, scoop neck shirt that accentuated his collarbone tattoo. Damn, Liam, and his red flannel shirt. Louis’ burgundy shirt would've been great tonight, but he wanted to stand out not blend in with Liam's flannel. Besides, the blue did bring out his eyes. Maybe it was better after all. A little wax in his hair held it to the side, made it look artfully messy, and kept it mostly out of his face. Wallet, keys, cologne. He was ready to go and Liam was still spraying his hair into submission. 

“I'll be in the car.” He called as he walked out the front door. 

The bar was busier than usual, even though it was early on a Saturday night. Niall had been begging them to do an open mic night for the music students and they’d finally agreed with the stipulations that none of the musicians would be paid by The Half Life, but they were allowed to accept tips. Niall found a giant plastic container of animal crackers at the grocery store and ate them all in two days in order to use the large jar to collect tips to split with his classmates. 

Quite a few music and music education students, including Ed, their guide from orientation, had signed up for the first open mic night. Louis and Liam wove their way through to the bar for a beer and a shot each. They toasted each other and tossed the tequila back, then canvassed the room for a place to sit, and spotted Harry waving at them from the table closest to the makeshift stage. Niall was nowhere to be seen, but his tip jar was taking up one of the empty seats next to Harry, so Louis slid into the chair on his other side. 

It was unfair, really, how good Harry looked in jeans and a t-shirt. Of course, they were skinny jeans so tight it looked like his legs had been dipped in dark blue denim. His plain white t-shirt clung to his back muscles as they moved and flexed, the fabric thin enough to see the outlines of his tattoos, the sleeves rolled up to show off his biceps. He ran his fingers through his short curls and Louis noticed he’d painted his fingernails a glittery light blue.

“Hey.” Louis held out his beer and Harry clinked their glasses together with a grin. “Where’s Niall?”

Leaning in so that their faces were mere inches from each other, Harry spoke just loudly enough for Louis to hear, “Pissing himself.” Then, he barked a laugh and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, that was loud. He’s nervous because he’s performing a song he wrote himself. He was shaking so bad earlier that I kind of insisted on driving him here. Was worried he’d wreck his car.”

Harry hadn’t moved away. He was still sitting forward in his chair, elbow on the table, smiling face so close to Louis’ that he could clearly make out the different colored flecks in Harry’s green eyes. Beautiful, wide, bright green eyes. Louis inhaled and all he could smell was Harry. He closed his eyes and his mind immediately went in the wrong direction, so he downed the second half of his beer and stood up. “I’m going to get another. Need one?”

Harry looked surprised and shook his head. “No, but Niall probably needs something for his nerves.”

“I’ll take care of it. Be right back.” Louis fled to the bar where he found Niall waiting to be served. He needed space. Though he'd been pretty successful at compartmentalizing his feelings for Harry, sometimes the desire for _more_ was so strong that he had to physically run away from it. 

“Niall, you alright, man?” Louis clapped him on the shoulder. “Harry said you were nervous. I was coming to get you a beer.” He pointed at Richie the bartender, held up two fingers and he turned around to fill two pint glasses with their Saturday night special.

Niall accepted his beer gratefully and took a sip. “Yeah, I was. I feel alright now that I’m here though.” He took another sip and led the way back to the table, where he picked up his giant tip jar and cradled it in his lap.

Louis settled himself into the chair next to Harry, but this time he crossed his ankle over his knee and leaned back a bit, putting a little more distance between them. 

Just then, Richie climbed up on the little platform and tapped the microphone. “Hello, hello. Welcome to the first official open mic night here at The Half Life.” He held his arms out as if expecting applause, so the patrons gave him what he wanted, whooping and hollering until he held his hands out to stop them. “Our first performer tonight is the pain in the ass that made me start this thing in the first place, Mr. Niall Horan.” The applause started up again as Niall stood up and shook his tip jar, rattling the few coins he’d put in. 

Hopping up onto the stool, Niall adjusted his guitar and spoke into the microphone, “Hi, everyone. Thanks for coming out. If you drink enough and tip your bartender, they might let us do this again.” Niall reached down for his beer and raised his glass over his head. A raucous cheer went up as everyone raised their glasses with him. “This is a song I wrote this year about an imaginary girlfriend that I’ve never actually had. It’s called ‘This Town.’” Then, he handed Liam his beer, strummed his guitar and began to sing.

Until that night, Louis had only heard him through the walls of their house, practicing the song in his bedroom with the door shut. Niall had been very secretive about the whole thing, so Louis and Harry had teased him that the song was going to be an ode to The Half Life’s sandwiches, chicken wings and beer, but it was a great tune. 

Louis uncrossed his legs and propped his elbows up on the table, swaying a bit to the music. He turned to make a joke to Harry about the song having nothing to do with bar food and found Harry watching him with a peculiar look on his face. His eyes were shining and his lips were curved into a secret sort of smile. His dimple was getting deeper and deeper as his smile widened. Louis’ heart bloomed under Harry’s gaze. He wanted to be looked at like that every day. Shit. Louis lost his train of thought about the surprising nature of Niall’s song, so he simply said, “This isn’t what I expected.” 

Goddamned twinkly green eyes. Harry’s eyes traveled over his face before he responded, “Yeah, it’s not what I expected at all.” His eyebrows drew together in thought, then he hummed along as he turned back to watch Niall finish his song.

Niall raised his glass again when the crowd finished applauding his song, then he shook his tip jar, and sat back down to watch the rest of the performers. “What’d you think, boys?”

Liam clapped again. “It was great, man. I thought Louis and Harry were onto something with their theory about an ode to bar food, but that was really good. Congrats, man.”

The boys kept up a stream of hoots and yells after each song, and as the night went on, other customers started coming by their table to toast their enthusiasm and drop a little money in Niall’s jar. It was nearing the end of the night, the last student had performed and the crowd started to thin out. Louis needed a quick trip to the restroom before they piled into his van to go home. On his walk back to the table, he noticed yet another person had come up to congratulate Niall, and Louis smiled with pride for his friend. The man had taken his seat next to Harry, but he didn’t mind, they were about to leave anyway. But then the man leaned closer to Harry, and as Louis’ mind tried to rationalize the forward movement, their lips collided and they were kissing. 

Harry was kissing someone in a bar in front of their friends and everyone. 

Louis froze as Liam looked up and their eyes met. Then he shook his head in warning before spinning on his heel and leaving the bar. He climbed into the driver’s seat of his van, pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. Louis locked his bedroom door and shed his clothes before turning off the light and climbing into his bed. He burrowed under the covers and curled up on his side, the better to protect his broken heart. Maybe it’d be less painful in the morning.

●●●

Streaks of sunlight shone through the space between the curtains, and dappled light danced across the dusty floor. As the sun rose, the beams of light traveled across the room until they landed on Louis’ face, which was partially covered by his blanket. He groaned and buried his head under the pillow. He definitely shouldn’t have stormed out and driven home. He’d been drunk; he was lucky he’d made it and hadn’t hurt anyone. Next time they went out, he was giving his keys to Harry. No, not Harry. He’d give them to Liam. The pounding in his head increased as he remembered the kiss. 

A shower. He needed a shower and some coffee and he needed to get the fuck past these feelings. Especially if Harry was going to be kissing random people in bars. The churning in his stomach intensified. Fuck it. It was his bathroom too, so he was going to use it. 

Stumbling out of his bed, he ran through scenarios in his mind while he collected his towel and clean clothes. He imagined barging into Harry’s room and finding him asleep with the man from the bar, walking in on them fucking, or naked and draped over each other in the dim morning light. He’d just knock loudly and wait a minute before opening the door. 

It was all for nothing. Harry’s door was open, as usual, and he was asleep, alone, on the right side of his bed. Louis silently tiptoed through the room and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

After his shower, dressed in loose sweats and an old tank top, he walked into an empty bedroom. The smell of brewing coffee permeated the air. He plodded to the kitchen, ready to apologize for the night before.

A sleepy eyed Harry greeted him with a mug of coffee in each hand. “Hey, ’morning. Liam said you didn’t feel well last night. You okay?”

Bless Liam. He deserved a new red flannel shirt for Christmas every year for the rest of his life. “Um, yeah, I’m okay now. Probably too much tequila. How are you?”

Harry sipped his coffee and closed his eyes before answering. “I’m okay. Last night was fun. Um, until the end.”

Interesting. Louis’ ears perked up. “Something happen after I left?” Please don’t talk about kissing some other guy. Please.

“Kind of. This guy from one of my management classes kissed me. I, um, didn’t know what to do. It was so weird. He was really drunk and I don’t, um, like him like that anyway, but I kind of froze up and didn’t react. Niall actually grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. The guy apologized. Said he was really wasted and thought my lips looked like candy.” Harry huffed a little laugh and pulled on his lower lip. They did look like candy. “Anyway, he seemed really sorry. Bought our tab and kept apologizing. So I’m not upset with him or anything. It was just a weird experience.”

Relief flooded through Louis’ body. “That is, um, yeah, that’s pretty weird. You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, I mean, the guy wasn’t like sticking his tongue down my throat or anything. It was a pretty chaste kiss. And he’s a nice person in class. He thought I’d been flirting with him. And, um, I do kind of flirt a lot. Made me miss kissing though. I haven’t kissed anyone in more than half a year.”

“So… do you wanna make out?” Louis offered in a drawl. He was serious, but knew Harry would take it as a joke.

Harry’s cackles bounced off the kitchen appliances, echoing on the tile and Louis joined in, laughing until his face hurt. Harry’s eyes sparkled as he stepped closer and grabbed at Louis to pull him into a hug. “You’re the best, Louis. I love you.”

That shocked him into an abrupt silence. He pushed at Harry’s chest to separate them and snapped, “Don’t.”

Immediately Harry’s smile fell away. “What?”

Backing further away until his heels hit the refrigerator, Louis shook his head. “Just don’t. It’s not...” _Fair_. It’s not fair.

Harry stepped closer, his hand outstretched in a pacifying gesture, his face a mixture of confusion and concern, a thoughtful cupcake. “What are you talking about, Lou?” 

Shit. “Shit. Harry. I, um, have to, uh…” He couldn’t do it. He wanted to just scream it out, but he couldn’t. Scrambling to explain his behavior, he lied. “I have a headache. I’m sorry. It wasn’t so bad, but then the laughing and stuff, I just feel sick. Gonna go lay down.” He picked up his coffee, but could only muster half a smile. 

Reaching into the cabinet, Harry pulled out a bottle and rattled it. “Here. Take two of those. Drink some water, okay? Not just coffee. And go back to bed.”

Lying on his back in his bed, hands folded under his head, Louis stared at the crack in the ceiling. So far, he had managed to corral his feelings for Harry into some sort of higher-friendship-plane. Sure, he still jerked off to thoughts of Harry, and Fantasy Harry still had a massive cock, but because of the way their relationship had grown, it was no longer all he thought about with regards to him. It was as if the Harry space in his heart had expanded from a tiny, bare room with nothing but a bed in it, into a fully furnished home with a garden. And the door to that first bedroom was kept firmly shut and locked most of the time. 

Now, everything was bleeding over into different areas. Louis was no longer able to keep that part of himself separate, and though he’d tried everything he could think of to stop it, his feelings for Harry had grown, it was definitely more than a crush at this point, the jealousy he felt when he saw the kiss in the bar had shone a spotlight on his feelings. He curled onto his side and slipped back to sleep.

●●●

It was strange saying goodbye to Harry. Everyone would be back a few days after Thanksgiving, but Harry had become such a big part of Louis’ daily life, that Louis missed him much more than he’d anticipated. He had to watch Netflix alone in his own bed with no one to cuddle him and no one made him waffles. 

Louis’ phone kept going off while he and his mom cleared the table after their Thanksgiving meal. Louis and Harry had kept up a constant stream of conversation—texts, random pictures, and probably more sketches of penises than anyone should have on their phone. Every time his phone went off, his mom gave him a knowing look, and soon his sisters had all adopted the same expression.

Louis’ mom picked up the platter of turkey to carry to the kitchen and called over her shoulder, “Who’ve you been texting all day?”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis smiled. “It’s Harry. One of my roommates.”

“Is this the boy Liam told me about?”

Louis sputtered, “Liam? Told you about Harry? Why?” He followed her to the kitchen with a stack of dishes.

“He said you had a big crush on one of the boys you met at orientation.” She carefully wrapped up the leftover turkey and went back to the table for more. “Just be careful. If he’s your roommate, it could end badly. You don’t want to be stuck paying extra rent or looking for a new place or living with someone you’ve broken up with.”

Ugh. Liam and his big mouth. “Alright. I promise to be careful. He’s, um, he’s really nice. Like a genuine, kind, lovely person. I, uh, really like him a lot, but, it’s not going to happen.”

“He sounds great, Boo. You never know what’ll happen.” She kissed his forehead. “Now, let’s get this mess cleaned up.”

Liam came over to hang out and watch movies with Louis and his sisters while Louis’ mom went Black Friday shopping. They were sprawled on the floor when Liam brought up the kiss in the bar after open mic night. 

“Shh, dude.” Louis hopped up from the carpet and turned to his sisters. “You guys want some popcorn?” He reached down to offer a hand up to Liam, and tugged him off the floor.

While waiting for the popcorn, Louis pulled two beers from the fridge and opened them. “Harry told me what happened with that guy. It's no big deal. Um, I know I overreacted though, so I’m sorry. Next time, I’ll give you my keys, but you have to promise to keep drunk people off of Harry’s face.”

Liam laughed and agreed. “Yeah, man. Niall was pretty pissed at that guy. You know we all look out for each other, but I’ll try to keep drunk people off of his face if it’ll make you happy.”

“Thanks, Li.” Louis grinned and dumped the popcorn into a bowl and they returned to the living room to finish the movie. 

●●●

Louis hurried home after his last class on Friday to shower before driving into work. He’d gotten a call in the middle of the day asking him to come in earlier than usual for a new film. Ever since the embarrassing over-the-couch incident, he’d make sure to get off in the shower before work and it really helped. He’d accidentally thought of Harry a few times during scene set ups, but hadn’t popped another boner. While he washed, Louis’ mind wandered and he thought about how much he’d missed Harry while he’d been home for just a few days and how much of a relief it had been to come back to school. 

He’d missed his mom and sisters since he’d moved at the beginning of the school year, but it was never anything like this. He slept better, and felt happier all around, just from being in Harry’s presence. They’d started spending almost every waking moment together, as long as they weren’t at work or in class, and they watched TV together in Harry’s room most nights. Harry had fallen asleep on Louis’ shoulder more than a few times, but Louis always carefully tucked him in and went to his own room. He couldn’t afford to screw things up by staying in Harry’s bed and accidentally spooning him and rubbing his morning wood on his ass, as much as he might want to. 

Louis rushed through the rest of his routine, leaving his hair to air dry without any product in it. It didn’t matter anyway, it’s not like he would be on camera, but when it was soft like that, it was always in his face and he had to push it off to the side constantly. He pulled on his socks, sweats and t-shirt, slipped his feet into his old checked vans, grabbed his work bag and ran out the door. As he pulled his van out of the driveway, he realized that no one had been home. Usually, Harry and Niall were both home on Friday afternoons.

“Hey, Patrick. I’m here.” Louis pushed his sunglasses up into his hair. “Do I need the stocking or what today?”

The lighting director checked his clipboard and hummed. “Yeah, we’ll start with that. Listen, the top today is new, so go easy on him.”

“What happened to Bradley?” Usually Louis worked with the same people and he’d been working with Bradley since the summer.

“Oh, he broke his foot. Not even an interesting story. He literally stepped in a hole and broke his foot.” Patrick shrugged. “Anyway, this guy is newish. Not new.”

“What the hell is newish?” Louis laughed. “Have I worked with him before?”

“No.” Patrick checked his clipboard again, flipping pages back and forth, then checked his phone. “No. You haven’t. He’s new to gay side, he normally does straight. It’s been a real pain in the ass to get him here, too. Jesus.” 

“Seriously? Is he a dickhead?” Louis was not interested in working with some jackass. He was already tired.

“Nah, nothing like that. He just prefers to do straight shoots. I don’t know.” Patrick waved him away. “Go get dressed.”

Louis jogged off in the direction of the changing room and quickly slipped off his clothes and pulled on his bodystocking. It was ridiculous looking, but his ass looked good. He tossed his bag onto a chair and headed out for the first scene setup.

“Great, Louis. Go ahead and get set up on the bed over there, okay? It’s a pillow biter scene, so get comfortable.” Patrick didn’t even look up from his phone.

Careful not to disturb the pillow arrangement, Louis climbed onto the bed and found his mark, adjusting his elbows, then lowering his shoulders down. Honestly, what a weird fucking job. He felt like he could take a nap, but he was ass up in a bodystocking and nothing else, in a room full of his coworkers. He listened to Patrick and Sabrina discussing positioning and angles and lights and he kind of drifted in and out until he heard Patrick speak up. “Hey, you’re here. Alright, Harry.”

Louis’ eyes flew open, but all he could see was the pillow in front of him. There were lots of people named Harry. God, it would be just his luck though to end up with some straight guy named Harry pretending to fuck him while Patrick shouted encouragement from the sidelines. He was thankful he’d made the time for the masturbation part his pre-work routine; these scenes could be a challenge. He settled his head back down into the pillow and waited.

A hushed discussion was going on between Patrick, his assistant, and Harry. Louis couldn’t hear every word, so he slowed his breathing and concentrated, trying to pick up the conversation. 

Patrick interrupted Harry, sounding slightly annoyed. “Sabrina said she specifically asked you about this.”

“No,” he corrected, “I told Sabrina that I won’t do gay.”

Ugh. Straight people. Louis was starting to get pissed. He’d been in position for a few minutes for no reason, apparently. He lowered himself down, stretched his legs out, pushed up on his forearms and rested his head in his hands. This guy was some sort of diva. Who even talked like that? I won’t do gay. Jesus. The argument was still going on and Louis had had enough. He hopped off the bed and headed over to the little huddle, ready to give this guy a piece of his mind. He was halfway there when he noticed that the back that was turned toward him had featured in many of his recent fantasies. He didn’t get far before Patrick noticed him and called out, “Louis, come meet Harry. Tell him to relax.” 

As recognition gave way to shock, Louis’ stomach dropped. This was his kind, sweet Harry, but he was being an asshole. The anger that had propelled Louis across the room mixed with confusion, but the extra few seconds he had before Harry turned around allowed him to school his features into something other than wide-eyed surprise. He smirked at Harry’s expression as it transformed from the one Louis had mentally catalogued as his grumpy kitten look, to the one Louis called his astonished frog face. Harry’s entire body involuntarily jerked backwards as if it was going to take it upon itself to escape the situation with or without Harry’s permission, and he squeaked out something, maybe Louis’ name, but it was a garbled mess. Louis reached out to touch Harry’s arm in reassurance, but Harry took another step back. He looked around, so obviously confused, then focused a glare at Louis. “Is this some sort of joke? A prank? Did Niall tell you?”

Shaking his head, Louis stepped closer. “Calm down, Harry, okay? This is, um, my job.” He turned to Patrick and Sabrina. “Can you give us a minute?”

Patrick nodded and Sabrina pointed toward the dressing room. “Maybe some privacy?”

Harry’s gaze hadn’t left Louis’ face. He seemed to be searching for something. “No. I want to know what’s going on. Just tell me.” Patrick and Sabrina walked over to the staged bed and pretended to check the lights, though they were clearly listening in.

Louis took a deep breath and said, “Okay. So you know how I don’t talk about my job a lot? Have you ever noticed that I tend to change the subject if it comes up? Well, hello, this is why. I’ve been a stand-in for a little more than a year. I used to work for a different company, but I got hired here this summer. How long have you worked here?”

Disbelief was all over Harry’s face. “About nine months.” He crossed his arms and looked away. “Okay, so we’re, like, coworkers. Fine. Anyway, I’m just gonna go.” He started towards Patrick.

Torn between concern and surprise, Louis asked, “You’re going to go? Why?”

Squaring his shoulders as if to make himself larger, Harry stared straight ahead, “I don’t do gay scenes, Louis. They know that. I’ve made it very clear.”

“You’re a gay man who only does stand-in work on straight porn?” Louis tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t keep the humor out of his voice. “Seriously?”

“Yes. Is that a problem? Fuck off.” Harry had never talked to him like that. 

Whoa. “Are you pissed at me? What the hell did I do? Just here to do a job, man.” Suddenly very aware that he was standing there in his bodystocking and nothing else, Louis lifted his chin, brushed his hair to the side, and clearly challenging him, said, “Being that I’m the seasoned pro and all.”

“Fuck you.” Harry’s face had taken on a new expression that Louis wasn’t familiar with. He silently inventoried it among the others as scary Harry, but he’d have to come up with a better name for it later. 

“Nice.” Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s good. I’m sure that attitude will get you far.” He adjusted his hair again. “So, you let Patrick know you’re leaving. The rest of us will, um, get back to work. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” He waved him off.

Harry leaned down, putting his face in Louis’ sightline, and quietly demanded, “Don’t act like I’m some newbie on his first day, Louis. I’ve been working here longer than you have.”

“Mmhmm. That’s why you’re such a pro, right?” Louis adjusted his stance. Sometimes being… _Less tall_ was a pain in the ass. He crossed one arm over his chest, cupping his other elbow and hooked his fingers around his chin. “Once you pass the six month mark here, is that when the diva behavior starts? Should I prepare for my own shitty attitude?” 

“Asshole.” Harry growled. Grumpy kitten again. Louis could sense his imminent triumph. “I’m a professional.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Louis squinted, pursed his lips and gave a quick nod. “You keep telling yourself that while you’re over there shouting at Sabrina about how you ‘don’t do gay’ or whatever you said. Very professional.” He added air quotes on the last word, knowing how much it would bother Harry.

“Fine.” He ground out. “I’ll do it.”

“What was that?” Louis cupped his hand around his ear. “Couldn’t hear you over the horrible grinding noise your teeth are making.”

Harry unclenched his jaw with effort, “I said fine. I _am_ a professional. I’ll do it. Let me go change and we’ll get started.” He took off for the dressing room, his scowl still apparent, even from a distance.

Patrick looked over, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Louis smirked and gave him a thumbs up, then walked back over to the bed to find his mark and get ready. Settling onto his hands and knees, the reality of the situation started to sink in. He’d been so caught up in convincing Harry, in winning, in somehow being in charge of this weird set of circumstances he’d found himself in, that he’d just barrelled on. He hadn’t even really thought about the fact that he’d been practically naked this entire time, but now the knowledge that he was going to spend the next few hours pretending to have sex with Harry, _his_ Harry, was taking over and his mind was reeling. Holy shit. An uneasiness churned in his stomach and he breathed deeply in an effort to slow his rapid pulse and calm that wave of nervousness. 

A shadow moved over him, dimming the bright lights that shone on his face, and he slowly cracked one eye open to find Harry standing beside the staged bed. He was looking everywhere but at Louis, eyes traveling over the bed, to the lights, to his own hands and then his feet. Harry was wearing his bodystocking and he looked amazing. His thighs were practically eye-level and Louis stared hard at Harry’s knees in order to avoid staring at the place where his cock was encased in fabric and trapped against his leg. 

Louis closed his eyes again, inhaled through his nose and blew the breath out of his mouth. Then he did it again. His mom had taught him to breathe like that whenever he got upset when he was a kid. It helped calm him. Louis opened his eyes again. Harry twisted his fingers together and met Louis’ gaze. “I’m sorry.” He admitted. “I was a dick earlier. I, um...” Harry turned his head and covered his eyes. “This is embarrassing, Louis. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Dude.” Louis reached one hand out and poked Harry in the thigh. “I’m the one with his ass up in the air. What are you embarrassed about?” They both kept their voices low enough that no one else would overhear them. Sabrina and Patrick were both gossips and the last thing either of them wanted was to be the next big topic of discussion amongst their coworkers. 

Before Harry could answer, Patrick called out, “Alright, Harry? In position. Let’s go.” He climbed up behind Louis on the bed. Louis could hear Sabrina and Patrick giving directions to the crew and moving things around, so they both held still until told otherwise.

Harry quietly admitted, “I’m embarrassed because I was an asshole earlier. Not about work. You shouldn’t be embarrassed. You’re just doing your job.”

Patrick started giving them directions, telling Harry to grip Louis’ hips and move back and forth a little. Thankfully, the bed was a stable surface and there was no need for him to do anything remotely similar to what Bradley and Louis had to do over the couch a few weeks back. Louis relaxed and stayed in his position, letting Harry jostle his body, but not moving on his own. “It’s okay, Harry. This is totally weird anyway. And I was kind of a jerk too. I shouldn’t have bullied you into doing this. You have your reasons for working the way you do. I’m sorry.”

“It’s dumb. My reasons. I just didn’t want to be in a position where I’d be around hot gay guys. Which is stupid because I’m around you and, um, Liam all the time and I control myself.” 

Well, well, well. Harry just called him hot. He smiled into the pillow. 

Never mind that he’d also mentioned Liam. 

They talked throughout the rest of the time they were working. Patrick took it easy on them and only had them do the bed setup and one that had Louis bent over and leaning against the wall in the same room. When they finished, they walked to the dressing room together, where Louis excused himself to the bathroom. He needed a minute to collect himself. He’d held it together while Harry had pretended to fuck him from behind on and off for almost two hours. Once reality had set it, his mortification at the entire situation kept anything supremely embarrassing from happening to his dick. Now that they were finished, he needed a minute alone to breathe, and hopefully, avoid seeing Harry’s actual cock when he changed out of his bodystocking. 

The dressing room was empty when he walked out of the bathroom, so he grabbed his stuff and went looking for Patrick to check what the schedule was like for the upcoming week. Before he rounded the corner, he heard Harry’s voice, low and serious, so he paused and listened. Eavesdropped. Whatever. 

“It’s fine. I’m sorry about earlier.” Louis could hear Harry’s serious eyebrow crease. It was quite possible that he had an obsession with Harry’s facial expressions, though this one didn't have a name. Yet.

“You’re sure?” Patrick’s excitement was obvious. “Because that’s really great. It’ll help us out a lot.” Louis could just imagine him staring at his phone and his clipboard at the same time. How did he even do that?

“Yeah, no, it’s cool.” Louis thought it sounded like Harry’s thoughtful cupcake expression, but he couldn’t be sure. “I like Louis. He’s a good friend. It’s not a big deal.”

A good friend. Right. If rubbing their mostly naked bodies against each other for hours on end didn’t change that, nothing would. 

Patrick clapped his hands and Louis wondered briefly how he managed that while holding the clipboard and phone. “Alright, then, tomorrow?”

“See you then. Thanks, Patrick. Sorry again for earlier.”

Louis walked around the corner as nonchalantly as he could muster and came face to face with Harry. “Hey.”

Avoiding eye contact, Harry looked down at his phone, “Hey. I’ll, um, see you at home?”

Louis stared at him, trying to get Harry to look up, but he wouldn’t. “Yeah, okay. See you there.” He waved as Harry walked toward the exit.

Patrick glanced up from his phone and smiled. “Perfect. Louis, can you come in tomorrow?”

Louis shrugged his backpack up on his shoulder, “Yeah, no problem. Was Harry okay?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s great. He’ll be here tomorrow too. Thanks for whatever you said to him. I’ve been begging him to come do some setups with you for months, but he insisted on ‘no gay scenes’ which…” Patrick rolled his eyes. “Anyway, he said he’s totally fine as long as he can work with you. The new top that we’re using with Tim is similar in build to Harry, so it’s a great match. You guys look great together. Your bodies are like… A perfect match for fucking, you know?” He reached over and clapped Louis on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

On the walk to his van, Louis felt dazed. He was going to be working with Harry regularly. Harry was going to be pretending to fuck him repeatedly. He was pulling up at the end of the road without even realizing he’d backed out of his parking space and driven down the street. He stopped at the red light and looked out the window to see Harry waiting at the bus stop. He honked his horn, rolled the window down and called him over. “Harry, get in the damn van.”

He opened the door and hopped in. “Hi, um, thanks, Louis.”

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing? You had to know I drove here. You don’t need to take the bus. We can just ride together if we’re going to be working on the same shit now.” The same shit. Working together. Louis was going to die.

“Patrick told you?” Harry asked as he buckled up and set his bag on the floor.

“Yeah, of course.” The light turned green and Louis drove off. “It’ll be fine. We did alright today, didn’t we?”

Wiggling a bit in his seat, Harry stretched his legs out as far as he could before answering. “Um, I guess, yeah. It was okay.”

“We can discuss our household chores and make grocery lists and shit while we’re setting up scenes, it’ll be like killing two birds with one stone, right?” Louis laughed. He really hoped this wasn’t going to fuck up things with Harry, especially since they’d been going so well lately.

“You’re crazy. But, yeah, okay.” He looked out the window at the cars that passed by. “We’re going to have to tell the boys.”

“Well, Liam knows,” Louis pointed out, “About me at least.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “Niall’s known since Zach broke up with me.”

Quickly looking over to check Harry’s expression, Louis asked, “Zach? Is that your ex? I don’t think you ever mentioned his name.”

“Yeah, that’s him. That’s when I told Niall. I had to.” He admitted. Oh, no, it sounded like the wounded puppy expression. Louis wanted to pinch Harry’s bottom lip when he made that face.

“Wait. You said he wanted you to quit your job? Harry. Tell me what happened.” This had to have something to do with the two-year plan and Louis wanted to know if he needed to hunt this Zach guy down.

Harry sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “It’s all the shit I told you before. He thought I was cheating on him because of this job. Like, he didn’t care about the fact that we’re not even naked. Or that I only did straight scenes. He was always jealous, but, like, I didn’t realize it was such a problem.” Harry paused and turned to look out the window, then he scoffed. “He didn’t want me to come to school here because he wouldn’t see me every day and he wanted me to quit my job. When I told him no, he like, totally flipped out. Threatened to tell my mom and Niall about the job, so I told them both before he could. We broke up. And now I’m here.”

Louis didn’t say anything at first. He was livid. Who the fuck did this guy think he was, ordering and threatening Harry? He did a few of his mom’s calming breaths. “My family doesn’t know. I’ve wanted to tell my mom, but I haven’t figured out how. Was your mom mad when you told her?”

He could see Harry studying his face out of the corner of his eye as he waited for an answer. “No, actually. She was pretty supportive. She doesn’t like it, but she understands. You should think about telling your mom. She might surprise you.” 

●●●

The end of the semester was fast approaching, which meant that Christmas was coming soon. Louis and Harry worked together once more on another film and it had gone fairly well. Louis was able to keep his sweatpants on for part of it and Harry wore his bodystocking while they set up the blow job scene in the shower. Finding the best positioning and lighting angles had taken a few hours because the ceramic tile was so reflective and Louis’ knees were incredibly sore by the end of it. 

Louis dressed quickly and flopped back on the couch in the dressing room while Harry changed.

“You okay, Lou?” Harry leaned over the back of the couch. “Your knees must be killing you.”

Louis groaned and stretched his legs up in the air. “Yeah, I’m fine, but they’re sore. Just need to rest ’em and I probably could use an ice pack.” He rolled his head from side to side. “Neck’s a little sore too.”

“Do you want me to give you a massage when we get home?” Harry offered and wiggled his fingers.

Louis froze. A massage would feel so good, but that sounded like trouble. “Nah, man, I’ll be alright. I have ibuprofen in my bag.” He pointed across the room at his backpack and clambered up off the couch. “I had fun today. Never laughed so hard while pretending to give a blow job before. Or giving an actual blow job. God, can you imagine?” Louis snickered.

Harry giggled. “No, ugh, that would be awful. Though, one time I did accidentally make this guy gag and he made this really weird noise.” Harry proceeded to make a strangled honking sound and Louis lost it. He dropped back down onto the couch and rolled into a ball, laughing until tears rolled down his face, while Harry snorted and slapped his knees.

Harry drove them home in Louis’ van so that Louis could stretch out his legs and they discussed their disappointment in their upcoming exam schedules. 

Exam week was a rough one. All four boys were stretched thin, eating cereal for all of their meals, sleeping when and where they could, and finally, after their last exams, drinking way too many cheap cans of beer the night before they all went home with hangovers. It was an exhausting end to the semester.

Louis hadn’t been back home long when he got a call from Patrick begging him to come into work on another film a few days before Christmas. He agreed and a few minutes after hanging up, he got a text from Harry asking if he’d been called in too. A few days later, he and Harry were in the dressing room, getting ready for one long day of work. 

Harry shook out his bodystocking and held it to his nose to sniff it. “I’m so glad I’m working with you. It’s a lot less pressure on me. I don’t even have to shower if I don’t want to.” He spun the bodystocking around with an exaggerated wink in Louis’ direction.

Louis wrinkled his nose. “That’s disgusting. You’re like, the grossest person ever. I always shower before work. And I wash my bodystocking. I can’t believe you just sniffed yours.” 

Patrick had given them both lists of the setups that were planned for that day. They were doing everything from riding to wall sex. It was going to be a long and grueling day. They’d packed a box of granola bars and a few bottles of Gatorade in preparation. Louis’ shower had been a short one, but he’d made sure to get his pre-work wank out of the way first. He couldn’t get the wall sex setup out of his head and he fully expected it to turn him on, no matter how many times he got off beforehand. Once they’d gotten dressed in their bodystockings, Patrick called them over to the shower staging area.

“Hey, guys. Thanks for coming in today. I know it’s a pain in the ass.” After both boys assured him that coming back from their holiday for one day of work—the day before Christmas Eve to be exact!—was a huge annoyance that had them reconsidering working there at all, he rolled his eyes and continued, “So, we want to start with the shower blow job scene since you’re both in your stockings.”

They spent about ten to fifteen minutes with Louis on his knees on the tiled floor, while Harry leaned back against the wall. One of the stranger things about blow job scenes was moving his head back and forth like he was sucking a dick, without an actual dick in his mouth. Typically, Louis would close his eyes and recite multiplication tables, state capitals, and the names of all of the U.S. Presidents in his head, but with Harry he didn’t feel like he could disconnect like he normally did. Instead, they discussed what they planned to order from China Dragon and what sort of grocery store wine paired well with orange chicken. They talked and laughed through the blow job setup and when they were done, Harry helped Louis to his feet and they clung to each other, still giggling about wonton puns.

“Alright, boys. Harry, how are you feeling? I think we’re going to do the wall sex setup next because it’s going to be hell on your arms and legs. Sorry about that. Anyway, thought we’d get it out of the way early.”

“Yeah, okay. That makes sense.” Harry stretched his legs, and did a few squats to loosen up his quads. 

“Anything we need to do special for this one, Patrick?” Louis asked as he rubbed his knees. 

As always, Patrick checked his clipboard before answering. “Nope. Just your standard wall sex. Just, um, hop up on that dick, Louis.” He laughed and walked away while Louis fought the blush that was creeping up his chest and neck.

“Jesus. Alrighty then.” Louis adjusted his hair and gave Harry a shit-eating grin. “Looks like you’re doing all the work on this one, Harry. Maybe I’ll take a nap.”

“I don’t think so. If I’m fake fucking you against a wall, you’re staying awake for it. We can discuss why it is that you eat KitKats completely wrong.”

“Fuck off. I eat them the way nature intended.”

They met Patrick over by the wall and he gave them a few instructions. “Okay, at first, I want you to kind of lean back, Louis. Harry here is going to take a step back and you’re going to be at almost a forty-five degree angle with the wall. That’s going to be a little more difficult for Harry, so we’ll do it first. Make sure to keep your legs wrapped tight around him, help hold yourself up because your arms are going to be basically useless. Harry, I want your hands on Louis’ ass. Don’t move them. Grip him hard if you need to. And let me know if either of you need a break. In fact, if you really need one you can drop the position. This shouldn’t take too long.”

Harry found his mark on the floor and waited for Louis who put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly. “So, KitKats?” They both giggled and then moved into position. Louis held onto Harry’s shoulders as he leaned back into the wall. “Don’t drop me.” He glared with a tiny smirk.

“Would never,” Harry reassured him. 

Patrick called out from the other side of the room, “Ok, go on, Harry. Just a little humping the air here to get started.”

Louis snorted. “You know, I’ve been doing this job for a while, but it’s never felt more ridiculous.” His shoulders bumped against the wall and his heels dug into Harry’s ass. 

“What the hell have you been eating? You’re heavy.” Harry looked up at Louis through his eyelashes and then scrunched his nose, a sure sign he was trying to hold back a grin. “I didn’t mean that. You’re tiny.”

“Oh my god, Harold, you’re awful at this. I’m just going to…” He faked a yawn, holding his fist to his open mouth, then stretching his arms overhead before linking them behind Harry’s neck, “Take a nap.” And he closed his eyes.

With a laugh, Harry jostled him and grumbled, “Fuck you.” Then playfully slapped Louis’ ass.

Soon enough, Patrick asked Harry to move closer to the wall and they spent a few minutes making ridiculous faces at each other while Harry pretended to fuck him into the wall. At one point, Louis even licked Harry’s nose and there wasn’t much Harry could do about it, so he pinched Louis’ bum. 

They laughed their way through another few hours of scene setups, most of that time spent in missionary position, while Louis pretended to nap, and Harry talked about recipes and his favorite baking and cooking techniques. He told Louis about the cooking philosophy of mise en place and how he tried to extend that to his entire life. A place for everything and everything in its place. That was why he kept his room so clean and organized, but also why he used so many tiny bowls and ramekins, and why Louis felt like he was always washing them. 

They took a break before the riding scene so both boys could use the restroom and stretch out any kinks in their muscles. Louis stretched his hip flexors. The wall sex setup combined with the missionary scene killed his hips. He massaged them a bit with the heels of his hands after he stretched. Standing in the bathroom after taking a quick piss, Louis watched himself in the mirror as he maneuvered his dick back into his bodystocking. He’d purchased a new one after learning that he’d be expected to work with Harry regularly. This one was more snug on his cock, which wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but it kept him better contained. His dick was pressed tightly against his inner thigh and, even if he could get hard despite the tight fabric and after wanking earlier, it would be difficult to tell, even rubbing against it. He adjusted the waistband and turned around to look at his ass. He gave it a little smack and watched it bounce. Then he giggled. He actually felt pretty proud of himself. He was having fun with Harry. It had been a little weird at first, but as long as they kept up the banter and jokes, it was easy. 

Louis massaged his hips again. By the time they finished, he was going to be really sore. The riding scene was coming up and that was always tough on his thighs. He ate a granola bar and chugged half a bottle of Gatorade, then went out on the floor to get started.

Harry was waiting on the bed, lying on his back, his knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes closed. He slowly rocked his body side to side. Louis allowed himself a moment to watch, to enjoy looking at Harry completely unaware that he was being observed. He was truly lovely. His face was relaxed, his forehead smooth, pink lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed from the effort it took to stay in position and fake fuck for hours on end. His short curls all fell backwards off his face and toward the pillow. From the position he was in, Louis had an excellent view of Harry’s ass. He leaned sideways a little to get a better look, but then Harry slowly began to straighten his legs. 

“Ready?” Louis asked as he climbed onto the bed. 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled. A bright, beautiful smile, with dimples and teeth, and sparkling green eyes. Louis’ heart skipped a beat and then a sinking sense of dread came over him. There was a sudden, uncontrollable wave of sadness as the awareness settled in, that this was all there would ever be with Harry, that he’d never have him for real, that he’d be stuck in this awful friendship limbo space where they spent all their time together and, on top of that, spent their workdays mostly naked, rubbing their bodies against each other. 

“I’m ready if you are.” Harry winked at him and Louis tried to pull himself together as he swung a leg over and straddled Harry.

Patrick told them to get started and Louis began to move. Sometimes riding scenes required more direction—was it more grinding or bouncing on Louis’ part, should Harry’s legs be straight or bent, what position should Harry’s hands be in, what about Louis’ hands, was Louis sitting straight up and down or bending forward with his hands on the headboard or Harry’s chest? They ended up doing every single variation of those things. Louis’ legs were incredibly sore and he could feel a bit of a semi coming on. He didn’t think he could actually get hard at this point, so he wasn’t too worried about it, especially with his new, tight bodystocking. They were almost finished; it was the home stretch. 

Patrick directed them, “Alright, Louis, doing great. Lean forward for me and put your hands on Harry’s chest. Good, good. Harry bend your knees more, that’s right, now grab hold of Louis’ hips. There should be a good bit of bouncing, but not too much. Louis, I need you to push back against him, like ride him for real. Use those magical thighs of yours. Now, Harry, plant your feet into the mattress and just fuck up into him as hard as you can.” It felt like the setup was going on forever. Louis’ hands were slipping in the glistening sweat on Harry’s chest. He dug his palms in harder, gripped his fingers into Harry’s flesh, and held on with his thighs for dear life. He wanted to zone out so badly. He was exhausted, but this was actually turning him on. The look of concentration on Harry’s face was brand new to him. He spent a few minutes trying to come up with a name for it, but focused frog didn’t have that great of a ring to it. Harry was panting, the exertion getting to him, his chest and neck were flushed pink. Patrick called out cut and Louis immediately rolled to the side and straightened his legs.

“Fuck. My legs are fucking killing me.” Between breaths, Louis said, “You alright?” He could hear Harry sucking in air next to him, but he got no response. He turned his head to check on him and found Harry pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, his knees pulled up to his elbows. “Hey, you okay? Cramp?”

Shaking his head from side to side, Harry started to unfold his body. “I, um, I have to go pee. I’ll be right back.” He rolled away from Louis, hopped off the bed and hurried away. 

Louis got up and did some laps around the room to loosen his muscles, then asked Patrick how close they were to finishing. He waited while Patrick looked back and forth from his phone to his clipboard. Harry sidled up next to him and bumped their hips together. “Hey. Sorry. I felt kind of weird before, um, but I feel alright now.”

“You’re not getting sick, are you?” Patrick asked. Apparently he had been paying attention all along.

Harry shook his head. “No, um, I just needed some water. I’m fine. We done?”

The clipboard again. Louis exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at Harry and stuck his tongue out. Patrick finally answered them, “Once more on the wall guys. Honestly, I wish you luck with this one. I don’t know how I missed this setup earlier, but I did. Alright, hop up, Louis.”

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck as Patrick continued to position them. “Okay, right up against the wall all the way, guys.” Harry walked them forward and pressed Louis tight between his body and the wall. “Louis, hands up over your head, cross your wrists. Good. Harry, um, grab his wrists with your right hand. You’re going to be supporting him with just one arm and the wall, so however this works for you.” Harry reached up and grabbed both of Louis’ wrists in his right hand, then pressed them into the wall. He shifted again and Louis’ ass was right on the root of Harry’s cock. He could feel it. It was locked down tight in his bodystocking, but the base of it was resting in the cleft of Louis’ ass. Louis let out a small gasp and closed his eyes. Once they were in position, Patrick started up again, “Boys, this is it for today. Just go for it. Harry, press him straight through that wall, if you don’t mind.” 

Louis held on tight with his legs and peeked through his closed eyelids. Harry’s eyes were hooded and dark, his cheeks pink and shining with a thin layer of sweat. Harry’s body shook uncontrollably as he pressed closer and closer, his breath hot on Louis’ face. For a second, Louis thought the position was simply too difficult for Harry to keep up. He felt himself slipping and tightened his legs around Harry’s waist just as Harry shifted his hips, bent his knees, and hefted him higher. Louis’ mouth dropped open as his ass grazed Harry’s thigh. Harry might have been trembling from the effort of holding the position, but he was also aroused. Louis couldn’t believe it. Maybe he thought Louis wouldn’t be able to tell because of the restrictive bodystocking, but it was obvious. Louis thought back to the incident with Bradley and the couch and how embarrassed he’d been. He knew it happened occasionally, but maybe it had never happened to Harry.

“You okay?” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

“I know it’s hard to do this for so long, just do whatever you need to do to hold me up.” Louis smiled and added, “You did promise not to drop me.”

Harry nodded again. His left hand flexed and squeezed Louis’ ass, pulling him closer, and adjusting his grip. Their chests slid together; Louis could feel his nipples hardening as they rubbed against Harry’s hot, slick skin. Harry’s right hand clenched around Louis’ wrists and he grunted. Louis knew it was unprofessional, but he found it incredibly hot being held like that by Harry. Despite his pre-work wank, the pain in his legs and his utter exhaustion, Louis’ dick was starting to swell where it was trapped against his leg. He’d never been so thankful to hear Patrick yell cut. 

Harry’s head snapped up, his eyes wide, as he let go of Louis and stepped back. Louis dropped down, just barely managing to catch himself against the wall and land on his feet as Harry turned and hurried for the dressing room.

Louis leaned back, his heart racing, his chest heaving; he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Inhale, two, three, four, five. Exhale, two, three, four, five. He counted through ten full breath cycles before he felt steady enough to open his eyes. He was trying to determine how to handle this with Harry. As much as Louis would like for Harry to want him, to lose control, to get hard for him, to actually fuck him into a wall, that wasn’t what this was about. He’d clearly been aroused, and was obviously embarrassed by it, but it was just something that happened, especially in their line of work. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too bothered by it. 

Louis cracked open the dressing room door, but it was empty. Harry was in the bathroom. Quickly peeling his bodystocking off, Louis tugged on his sweatpants and t-shirt and slipped his feet into his shoes. He pulled on his hoodie, slung his backpack over his shoulder and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. “Hey, I’ll be outside. Meet me at the van, okay?”

Harry called back, “Yeah, okay.” 

Louis headed out to wish everyone a happy holiday before going out to warm up his van and wait for Harry. He was scrolling through his phone, looking for the Carpenters’ Christmas album when Harry opened the passenger door and slid into his seat.

“Hey.” Harry tossed his bag into the back of the van and settled himself into his seat while Louis pulled out of the parking lot. “Um, I need to apologize to you.” 

“You really don’t, Harry. It’s fine. Happens to everyone.” Louis looked over quickly. Harry had his grumpy frog expression on, so he waited to see what his response would be.

Harry hummed and watched the trees as they passed by the window. “Okay. I’m still sorry though. It’s never happened to me before. I just… I got so, um, into it. Shit.” He rubbed his eyes with both hands. “I need a drink. Or three.” 

“Well, we’re swinging by China Dragon for dinner and the grocery store is right next door, so you can run in and get some beer or wine and I’ll wait for the food. Okay?” He turned up the volume and started to sing along with Karen Carpenter. Christmas Waltz was one of his favorite holiday songs and he smiled like an idiot as he sang the high notes along with the background singers. “This is a waltz, you know. I’ve always wanted to get dressed up and actually waltz to this, I think it’d be fun. Is that weird?”

“Yes.” 

Harry’s clipped response took Louis by surprise, so he stopped singing and looked over, expecting Harry to be brooding or pissed off, but he was clutching his stomach and silently laughing. Louis smacked his shoulder. “You ass. I thought you were serious.”

“I am serious. You’re fucking weird. Who wants to get dressed up and waltz to a Christmas song by the Carpenters? Only you.” He chuckled as Louis scowled and flipped his middle finger up. 

“Just for that,” Louis asserted, “When I do learn to waltz, I’ll dance with Liam or Niall, but not you.”

●●●

After stuffing themselves full of orange chicken, egg rolls, and wontons, the boys settled back into the couch with their Solo cups of wine. Louis sipped his ‘house red’ and pulled his bare feet up and tucked them underneath his bum. “Cheers, Harry. Merry Christmas.”

Harry tapped their cups together. “Merry Christmas, Louis. Oh, and happy birthday. Hold on.” He hopped up and ran out of the room. Louis waited for him to return, sipping at his grocery store wine and wondering if he needed to take another couple of ibuprofen for his sore legs. Harry ran back into the room with a plastic grocery bag in his hand and plopped back down into his seat. “I got you a present. I just want to say that, um, you’ve been a really great friend to me. I’m just glad I met you and I’m sorry again for what happened at work today, I—”

“Shut up and give me my present, Harry. I told you not to worry about it.” Louis leaned forward and set his cup on the bench. He smiled wide in anticipation. He loved presents. “What’d you get me?”

“It’s nothing, really. Just open it. I got it at the grocery store when I bought the wine.” Harry tossed the bag into Louis’ lap. “I got the stuff to make you waffles in the morning, too. Like a big birthday breakfast before you go home, with eggs and bacon too.”

“Oh, really? I love your waffles. Thanks, man.” He stuck his hand inside the bag and pulled out a tiny teddy bear. The rainbow striped stuffed animal held a shiny little red heart with ‘Merry Christmas’ embroidered on it. “Aww, it’s so cute. Thank you, Harry. I, um, didn’t get you anything.”

Harry waved his hand in dismissal. “This is for your birthday. We’d already decided not to do Christmas gifts with the boys, so this is just for you. Happy birthday.”

Louis smiled while his heart sank. Harry was so sweet and so perfect. It just sucked that he was so determined about this ridiculous plan to be single for what seemed like forever. “Thank you. I, well, I want you to know that I’m really happy that I met you too. You’ve become someone who is, um, super important to me.”

Harry reached over and squeezed Louis’ knee. “You’re welcome, Lou. Want to play Uno or video games?” Harry was already shuffling the Uno decks together.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Uno.”

They played so many games that they lost count of who’d won the most, finished all three bottles of wine that Harry had bought at the store, plus a bottle of Chianti that they’d forgotten they had, and were halfway finished with a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc that Liam had left behind in the fridge. Both boys were quite likely to be hungover in the morning. At least, with Niall and Liam already home for the holidays, there were two available toilets to be sick in. Louis sipped his wine and waited for Harry to play his next card. As soon as he did, Louis played a Draw Four card and shouted “Uno!” and immediately played his last card. “I won!”

“You’re so much fun, Lou. I’m really drunk too.” Harry tossed his cards onto the stack and laid back on the couch. “I made a rhyme. I’m a poet and didn’t know it.” He snorted and reached for his cup, almost sliding off the couch when he reached too far.

“Wait, you’re not supposed to drink this. It’s white wine. You said you don’t like to drink it.” Louis reached for Harry’s cup as if to take it away. Who knows what he planned to replace it with, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. He was very drunk. In fact, he couldn’t remember drinking that much wine before in his life. He felt really floaty and his face hurt from smiling and laughing all night.

Pulling his cup away from Louis and clutching it to his chest, Harry’s surprised voice whispered, “You remembered that?” And when Louis nodded, Harry murmured, as if talking to himself, “Why are you so perfect?” 

Louis snorted and yelled, “Ha! I’m not perfect. You’re perfect. With your ridiculous, beautiful green eyes. They sparkle. Sparkle!” He jumped up from the couch and pointed an accusing finger at Harry. “And your no shirts, um, your whole not wearing shirts thing. Do you need some shirts? I have shirts. Liam has a lot of shirts. Most of them are red and flannel. You don’t have shirts on, like, ever. It sucks.” He drew out the vowel on the last word and flopped down onto one of the bean bag chairs, sighing, “You’re making the grumpy frog face.”

He really was. His eyebrows were drawn together, his lips, his beautiful, pink, pouty lips were stained purple from wine and pursed together in confusion. “Liam has flannel? But I have shirts.” He looked down at his chest. “I’m wearing a shirt now. Grumpy frog?”

Louis rolled out of the bean bag chair onto his hands and knees and pushed himself back up to standing. “Yes. You look like a grumpy frog. I have names for some of your facial expressions. I don’t know why. I just do. When you’re happy and you smile with your fucking dimples, that’s your rainbow cupcake face. And sometimes when you’ve had too much to drink and Niall leads you by the hand through the crowd at The Half Life, you look like a drunk puppy. When you’re surprised, I call that one astonished frog. I don’t fucking know. Right now, while you’re listening to me ramble on about my obsession with your fucking gorgeous stupid face, it’s like a mix between two, so I’ll call it... Thoughtful cupcake.”

“You have names for my face? For my expressions?” Thoughtful astonished frog cupcake. 

Louis put his hands together in a prayer position in front of his lips and closed his eyes. “Yes. I also maybe sort of have memorized the way your back muscles move in certain ways, like when you’re cooking with no shirt on. That’s really dangerous, you know, what if you like splash sauce on you? I googled it because, hey, did you know that obliques aren’t just ab muscles? They’re on your back too. Fuck. I’m not supposed to tell you this stuff.” Louis was standing in the middle of the room and he couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled out. “I like you. Want you. Have for a while now. And it sucks! It sucks because you don’t want that. I can’t even jerk off without thinking of you. Do you have any idea how many times I have tried to get off in the last few months _without_ thinking about you? And it’s impossible. None of my usual fantasies work anymore. Not even _Fight Club_ Brad Pitt. And getting off with another person was a waste of time because, even when that jackass from that club who didn’t stay for waffles was sucking my dick, all I could see when I closed my eyes was you. Your sparkly green eyes and your fucking gorgeous face and your body. Why can’t you be a dickhead? Why do you have to be so sweet? Buying me teddy bears and cooking my favorite meals and being such a good fucking person. Ugh.” Louis covered his eyes with his hands and in a quieter voice, he said, “Fuck. Shit. I’m sorry. I’m ruining things. I was happy to just be your friend, Harry, I swear. I never would’ve done anything. I wasn’t going to try to like, hit on you or sleep with you or anything.”

There was shuffling sound and a warmth suddenly along the front of his body. Warm breath tickled Louis’ face as Harry murmured, “Today, at work, I wanted it to be real. I wanted to fuck you while you were riding me. I had to take that little break to calm down. Then, at the end when I had you up against that wall, holding your wrists, and your legs were wrapped around me and we were pressed so close together, I, um, I just got lost in it. In you.” Harry’s voice pitched gravelly and low, Louis had never heard it sound like that before. “I tossed off in the bathroom as soon as I got that goddamned bodystocking off.”

Harry’s warm fingers encircled Louis’ wrists, pulled his hands away from his face. “It’s not something that ‘just happens’ at work with me.” 

Before he could even register that Harry was moving closer, their noses knocked as Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ and they were kissing. Louis’ eyes were wide and he watched as the heavy lids of Harry’s closed. Their mouths slid together and then Harry parted Louis’ lips with his warm, wet tongue. He closed his eyes and met Harry’s tongue with his own, tilting his head to get a better angle and taste Harry’s mouth. Their tongues slipped together and their teeth bumped. For as drunk as they were, it was a phenomenal kiss. Harry released Louis’ wrists and dropped his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. The kiss got impossibly hotter as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s lower back and groaned into his mouth. Harry pulled back from the kiss, their lips smacking as they separated, and started kissing along Louis’ jaw and down his neck. Louis whined and canted his hips forward, seeking friction, and when he found Harry’s dick trapped in his jeans, hard for him, he groaned. Harry was sucking on his neck, right in the spot that he loved the most. 

This was happening, it was really happening. Louis sighed with happiness and smelled the alcohol on his own breath. Fuck.

Sliding his hands back around to Harry’s hips, Louis pushed him, feeling the sting of Harry’s teeth on his neck as they separated. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and said, “We’re both really, really drunk, Harry. This is…” Louis’ body shuddered uncontrollably, his heart in his throat. “This is probably not a good idea.” Looking up, he found Harry’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. 

Harry’s face was flushed. He blinked slowly and then took a step back to separate them further. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just… Good night, Louis.” He stumbled out of the room towards his bedroom.

Louis rubbed his face and sighed. What he wouldn’t give for both of them to be too drunk to remember this in the morning. He picked up their Solo cups and tossed them in the trash, filled a large glass with water and chugged it, then refilled it, shook some ibuprofen out of the bottle and went to bed.

●●●

Jolted from a deep sleep, Louis’ eyes popped open and he immediately felt nauseated and closed his eyes again. After a few deep breaths, he attempted to sit up without being sick and only managed it by rolling onto his side and using his arms to slowly push himself up. 

Hungover on his birthday and he had to drive home. He sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands for a few minutes before blindly reaching for his phone to check the time. He felt around on the top of his dresser until his fingers nudged the glass of water he’d forgotten about, then wrapped his fingers around it and brought it to his lips, draining half of it in one go. He squinted his eyes, trying to block the sunlight that insisted on coming through the window and found two ibuprofen sitting next to his phone. He silently high-fived his past self for his drunken forethought and checked his phone. Nine o’clock. That was way too early to wake up on a Saturday, not to mention his birthday and Christmas Eve. He struggled to free himself from the blanket that had tangled itself between his legs and around his waist, then stumbled into the hallway in search of coffee and a shower. 

Harry’s door was shut, which was unusual, but considering how hungover Louis was, it was understandable, especially if Harry was as bad off as he was. He started a pot of coffee and chugged another glass of water while he waited for it to brew. Louis carried his coffee back to his room, found a clean pair of underwear and a cleanish towel, and went into Liam’s room to use the shower in there. No use disturbing Harry’s beauty sleep, especially if he was going to make waffles for Louis’ birthday breakfast. 

The coffee mug fit perfectly on the ledge next to Liam’s shampoo. Louis had already washed, and was sipping his coffee while the hot water ran down his neck and back, when he remembered the kiss. Shit. Coffee dribbled down his chin and chest, and he turned under the spray to rinse it off, then quickly shut off the water, dried off and pulled on his clean underwear. Maybe Harry wouldn’t remember. Hell, he almost didn’t remember, in fact, he wasn’t all too sure how the previous night’s events had unfolded. They’d definitely kissed, he couldn’t forget that, but how? He’d probably made a complete ass of himself. 

Louis decided to go ahead and get his stuff together and take it out to his van since Harry hadn’t woken up yet. He shoved some clean clothes in his backpack and filled a garbage bag with dirty laundry that he hoped to wash while he was home, then hauled his things out to his van. His was the only car in the driveway; Niall’s car, the one Harry had borrowed, was gone. 

Louis ran back in the house and hammered on Harry’s bedroom door, but there was no answer and he hadn’t really been expecting one. He opened the door to an empty room. Louis dropped down onto Harry’s bed and sat in the silence, trying to work out what had happened, attempting to force his mind to recall the events leading up to their kiss.

No delicious birthday waffles. Louis would have to eat a bowl of cereal for his birthday breakfast. Then it was just a long, solo drive home.

●●●

The ibuprofen had worn off by the time Louis pulled his van into his mom’s driveway and there did not exist enough coffee to keep him from feeling like utter shit. Before he left the house that morning, he’d texted Harry to make sure that he was alright and had gotten no response at all. What a shitty birthday. In the kitchen, Louis found his mom pulling a cake out of the oven. He waited to speak until she’d carefully set the hot pan down on the rack to cool. 

“Hi.”

She spun around, oven mitts on both hands. “Boo. Happy birthday, little bear.” She wrapped him up in a hug and swayed from side to side. “Liam is coming over later. We’ll have a nice little birthday dinner, okay?”

He managed a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, Mom. Sounds great. I, um, need to take something for my head and maybe lie down for a bit.”

“Not feeling well or too much to drink last night?” She handed him the bottle of pain medicine and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

After swallowing the pills, he answered, “The latter. I’ll drag my laundry up.” He went back for his bags and carried them up to his room, dumping them on the floor by his closet. Then he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed to sleep his hangover away. 

Hours later, after a restless sleep filled with dreams of locked doors and long, endless hallways, Louis awoke to a tickling sensation in his ear. He pulled the blanket over his head while Liam bounced down onto the bed. “Wake up, Louis. It’s time for your birthday dinner, dude. Let’s go.” He bounced again and pulled the blanket down. “Get up. Get up. Get up.”

“God, you’re so annoying. I hate you.” Louis grabbed his pillow and pressed it around his ears. “Go away.”

Liam wouldn’t stop bouncing the bed. “C’mon, man. Get up. Your mom made dinner and there’s chocolate cake. Besides, you have to wake up and tell me what the hell happened. Niall texted me and said Harry is pissed at you. What’d you do?”

A long groan came from under the pillow while Liam waited. Louis tossed the pillow to the floor and turned his head to the side. “We kissed. I stopped it before it went any further. And that’s really all I know. He was gone when I woke up this morning; even though he promised to make me waffles and bacon.” He pulled the blanket back up to cover his face again. His voice was muffled as he complained, “I guess he’s mad at me now.”

“So you don’t remember what happened other than you kissed him and stopped it? Seems like it’s not that big of a deal, man. He’ll get over it. Get up. I want cake.”

“Fine.” Louis threw the blanket off and started to sit up, before he remembered. “Shit. No, there’s more.” He lowered himself back down. “Ugh. We work together.”

“What? Are you fucking kidding me?” Liam smacked his shoulder. “This whole time?”

“No, it just happened. Like right before break. We’d planned to tell you guys, but it was weird and now he’s all pissed off at me, so I’m just telling you. Don’t tell Niall. Let Harry do that.”

“Yeah, okay. So… What’s that like? Fake fucking your dream guy.” Liam attempted to leer at him, but Louis poked him in the stomach.

“Fuck you. It’s the worst. You know how I feel about him, Li. Apparently he’s been doing this for a while, but these were his first gay scenes.” Louis pressed his hand to his eyes. “It was so hot. I thought I was going to die. But it was fun, like we laughed and joked around the whole time.”

“Well, then maybe he’s just weirded out by working together or having to tell Niall or something. It’ll be fine. Cake time. Let’s go.” Liam had a one track mind when it came to Louis’ mom’s cooking.

●●●

The droning noise of the vacuum cleaner cut off abruptly and Louis’ mom sighed as she bent over to wrap up the cord. Louis had finished flattening the boxes and putting all of the ripped up wrapping paper into the recycling bin, so he tugged the vacuum plug out of her hand and took over. “I told you I’d vacuum. You do too much.”

She shushed him as she stretched her back. “Thank you for all your help, Boo. I do miss having you around for more than just housework, you know.” She ruffled his hair and opened the closet door for him to push the vacuum inside. “You okay? You seem a little off. It’s not a two-day hangover, is it?”

Louis huffed a laugh. “No, um, I am a little off. But I don’t really want to talk about it. Is it time for our annual ‘just finished cleaning up the Christmas mess’ hot chocolate?” He went to the kitchen and made their hot cocoa. Then reached into the back of the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Kahlua, pouring a generous splash into each of their mugs. “There is something I want to talk to you about, um, maybe you should sit down.”

His mom answered him apprehensively. “Okay.” She looked at him thoughtfully. “I want to make a joke about you being pregnant, but…”

“Mom, oh my god.” He covered his face with his hands. “No. It’s not even about a boy. It’s about my job. Just, um, listen. Let me finish before you say anything.” 

She pulled up a stool and sat at the counter, her hands folded in front her. “Okay.”

Louis nodded and tapped his fingers against the side of his mug. “I’m not even sure how to start, um... Okay, so my job. I haven’t been completely honest with you. I didn’t outright lie, but I kind of let you believe that I’ve been tending bar, um, working in a restaurant, but for about a year I’ve been doing some stand-in work on movies.” He held up a finger to stop his mom from interrupting and she quickly closed her mouth. “I’m not acting or on film at all, but I do setups for the lighting crew. Like I just stand or sit or move around in whatever position they need me to while they set up props and lighting. For porn.”

Louis closed his eyes when his mom’s mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn’t bear to watch the disappointment take over her face. “I honestly can say that I never expected to hear that last word in relation to you. Can you open your eyes?” 

When he did, he kept them focused on the cup of hot cocoa in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“No. Don’t you apologize. I’m not mad at you or anything. I’m not disappointed. I’m a little confused though. Can I ask you some questions?”

Looking up to meet her watchful gaze, he nodded.

She smiled at him and asked, “I assume it pays well, and that’s why you’ve been sending me more money lately.”

Louis nodded again as his mouth quirked into a half-smile.

“I’ve told you not to do it, but you keep doing it and it’s been driving me crazy. We’re okay here. I’ve been putting it all in a savings account for you.”

Surprise took hold of him and he stuttered out, “You what?”

She waved a hand in dismissal. “What I want to know is whether you’ve thought about what happens when you start your internship at a school. At some point you’re going to have this job, school, and an internship. I don’t want your education to suffer.”

“Well, the hours are actually pretty good. I don’t have to work that often. That’s part of why I started doing this in the first place. I could work a regular job and work twice as much for the same amount of money and I wanted to help you out.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Can’t believe you’ve been putting it in a savings account.”

“It’s yours. I’ll get everything transferred over. Listen, Louis, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. I don’t care what your job is. I do wish you hadn’t kept this from me, but…” She shrugged. “C’mon. Give me a hug.” And she walked around the counter to pull him into her embrace. “Now tell me what else is bothering you.”

Louis sighed into her shoulder. He should have known better than to try to keep this _thing_ with Harry from his mom. She’d always been able to tell when he was upset about something. “You were right about Harry. It’s going to be weird now. We kissed Friday night. We were drunk, and I don’t even remember what happened, but he’s mad at me. I must have said or done something, I don’t know what.” He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to decide whether or not to tell her that they worked together. 

“There’s more to it than that, I can tell. You don’t have to tell me everything. I think it’ll be fine, Louis. The way you talked about him over Thanksgiving, I think you boys will work it out.” She patted his back and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.” He finished his hot cocoa and rinsed the mug.

●●●

New Year’s Eve was a complete waste of Louis’ time. He went to a party with Liam and saw a few friends, but there was nothing but cheap beer and cheaper tequila to drink, and by the time they got a turn on the beer pong table, it was nearing midnight. A few minutes before midnight, Louis was leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom, waiting his turn to piss, so he could hurry up and count backwards from ten and go home. He wasn’t even drunk. He’d taken one look at the booze and decided that sipping a beer or two all night was the only way to make it out alive. Plus, he’d driven himself there just in case he wanted to go home early. 

The entire time he’d been home for break he’d been upset and distracted, thinking about Harry. He’d called and texted and gotten no response at all and it was really pissing him off. At first, he’d been worried, mad at himself, and disappointed in the whole situation. But when it had been an entire week and Harry still hadn’t responded to his apologies, Louis started to get mad at Harry too. Try as he might, he couldn’t remember anything more from that night. He remembered that they kissed and that he’d wanted more, but that he’d stopped it because they were drunk. And that was it. So what had he done that Harry was so pissed off about? And how could he fix it if he didn’t know what had happened?

The bathroom door opened and Louis rolled his eyes. It was a guy he used to hook-up with during his freshman year in college. A complete douche, but a decent enough lay that Louis had been able to ignore his personality for the most part. “Hi, Louis,” he slurred. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s the only party in town, so…” He straightened up from where he’d been slouched against the wall and attempted to slip past the guy into the bathroom, but he blocked Louis’ way.

Leaning into the door jamb, he looked down at Louis. “Hear that? Ten, nine, eight…” He moved closer and attempted to cage Louis against the wall, but Louis ducked under his arm, slamming and locking the bathroom door behind him. He only wanted Harry. He couldn’t even consider kissing that guy, and he was a sure thing.

Shivering in disgust, Louis quickly relieved himself and stood in front of the mirror watching his own eyes. He’d wanted to make an effort to look good, but hadn’t felt up to it. He hadn’t even done anything to his hair. Was that? Yeah, there was guacamole on his shirt. A heavy sigh escaped him as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jean jacket and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Staring at his phone didn’t make it light up with a text or a call, so he opened his texts with Harry just to read what he’d last sent. Three messages, all marked delivered. He had to have read them. 

_Saturday 9:47am Hey, I don’t know what happened last night, but you left! Wish I had my birthday waffles._

_Sunday 6:13pm Harry, I know you’re mad at me, but I don’t know why. I can’t remember anything. I know we kissed. I’m sorry._

_Thursday 11:11am Why won’t you answer me? Called you twice. Worried about you._

He scrolled down, found what he was looking for and typed in a quick message.

_Happy new year, man! Miss your stupid face! See you soon. Tell Harry I’m sorry._

Before he could lock his phone, three little dots appeared, so he waited for Niall’s response.

**Happy nye! I just kissed someone! I don’t even know who! Harry is here! I told him you said sorry and he told me i was drunk. Idk. see you back at the house!**

Louis locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket before going looking for Liam. He’d missed the countdown to midnight while hiding in the bathroom, but he’d also avoiding his ex, which was a positive. People were still kissing when he walked into the living room. Liam was dancing all by himself in the middle of the rug, spinning slowly to Auld Lang Syne. “Li, you riding with me?” Louis tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped spinning. “You coming?”

Liam slung an arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulled him close. “Take me home, sir.” 

●●●

The last of his clean laundry was finally put away, so Louis flopped back onto his bed. He hadn’t slept well while he’d been home and though he tried to explain it away—his mattress was old, the room was too warm, and so on—he knew that the real reason for his insomnia was supposed to arrive soon. He didn’t know what to do about Harry. At this point, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to do anything at all. He’d made his apologies and there wasn’t anything more to be done that he could see. He hopped up to turn off the light and then crawled back into bed and buried himself under the blanket. 

Every morning that first week back after the holiday break, Louis had woken up at his usual time to find that Harry had already left for class. Maybe his schedule was drastically different this semester, Louis had no idea, but when Wednesday morning came and he had yet to actually see or speak to Harry at all, he started to worry that things were irreparably screwed.

“Niall, we have class together this morning?” Louis poured coffee into his travel mug.

“Yeah, man. Wanna drive or walk?” Niall chomped on a granola bar and tossed another one in Louis direction. “It’s cold, but it’s sunny.”

Pocketing the granola bar, Louis thought it over. “We have time. Let’s walk.” He grabbed his heavy coat and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Ready?”

It was only about a half mile to campus and Niall was right, it was nice out. The cold, crisp January air woke him up as he breathed it in and caused his sunglasses to fog when he exhaled. Louis wiggled his fingers into his gloves and pulled his hat over his ears, sipping his coffee as they walked. 

Niall bumped their shoulders together. “Hey, man. Sorry Harry’s being such a weirdo.”

Louis sighed. “I wanted to ask you if he’d said anything. I haven’t even seen him all week.”

“Yeah, he’s been showering late at night and getting up at ass o’clock in the morning to avoid you.” 

“Seriously?” The surprise in Louis’ voice was tinged with anger.

“Yep, and he’s been staying late at the library too. I don’t know when he’s making all these casseroles. Maybe he doesn’t sleep at all. Maybe he’s a vampire.” Niall attempted a spooky voice, but the joke fell flat.

Louis sighed again. “Yeah, maybe. Did he tell you about the job thing?”

“Yeah, he did, but he told me not to say anything to you or Liam. Does Liam know now? Because I am so sick of keeping secrets, man.”

“He knows. You guys can talk all you want.” Louis pushed open the door to their lecture hall and they found seats together. “Wish Harry would talk to me. This sucks.”

He needn’t have worried. When Louis got home from his late class, he tossed his bag on the floor of his room and went looking for something to eat before he showered.

Harry was in the kitchen.

Louis stopped inside the kitchen doorway and watched Harry, who was wearing a shirt, two of them in fact, as he pulled ingredients down from one of the cabinets. 

“Hi.”

A can of beans toppled off of the shelf, knocking over a box of pasta. “Oops.” Harry bent over to pick them up from the floor. “Hello, Louis. How are you?” How very formal. He wasn’t looking at Louis, but instead kept his eyes on the can of beans as if inspecting it for damage.

Louis reached out and plucked the can from his hands. “I’m okay, I guess. Not great. Got into some sort of weird fight with you and you won’t talk to me, so that sucks.” Louis wasn’t playing around. It had been almost two weeks without a single word from Harry.

“Yeah, well… Yeah.” A no-answer answer was almost worse than silence.

“Can you just tell me why you’re pissed? Like was it just that we kissed?” Louis leaned over and tried to force Harry to look at him. “I’ve already apologized. We were _really_ drunk.”

Harry turned his back to Louis, planted his hands on the countertop and said, “I don’t know. I don’t know why I’ve been so mad. It’s why I didn’t text you or call you back. I think I just… I don’t know. Maybe I was just mad at myself for letting it happen.”

“You haven’t spoken to me in almost two weeks and you don’t know why? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought I’d done something horrible. I can’t remember a goddamn thing other than stopping us from going any further than just kissing. Shit, Harry, I thought I’d said something or done something…”

“No. Look, I'm sorry. I… Can we just forget it? Like pretend it never happened?” Harry finally turned around and looked up. Yeah, maybe he was looking at Louis’ forehead or his ear, but it was close enough.

“I don't know. We can try, I guess.” Anything was better than the completely evasive behavior of the last few weeks.

Harry stood up from where he’d been leaning against the counter and clapped his hands together. “Okay then. Dinner? I was thinking burritos.”

“Sounds great, Harry,” Louis chirped. He gave two thumbs up, so maybe he was being a little over enthusiastic. “Um, Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well, do you want to grab the peppers and onions?”

They worked side by side in the kitchen, Louis slicing and dicing while Harry browned the meat and sautéed the vegetables. It wasn't the companionable silence they would've shared a few weeks before and there were no jokes or banter back and forth. Louis, at least, felt like he was under a microscope, every word he uttered and every move he made being catalogued and judged. When dinner was finally plated up, he wasn't even hungry anymore. Instead, his stomach was churning. But he forced himself to eat anyway, making small talk with the other three boys, and wishing he could hide under the table. 

Over the next few days, there was so much increased tension in the house that even Niall and Liam were on edge. On the surface, everything seemed fine, no one raised their voice or argued. There was no obvious disagreement, but a storm was brewing underneath. 

Louis was scheduled to come into work on Saturday for a new film and he silently thanked the porn gods and goddesses that his work with Harry was finished. It was bad enough living with him, walking some invisible tightrope where he politely smiled and nodded his way through the days, hardly coming into contact with Harry. Then going to bed at night after eating resentment and indignation disguised in a meal prepared by Harry. He was starting to worry about ulcers.

The worst part was that Louis still had no idea what he’d done that was so wrong. He’d drunkenly kissed people before, probably more than his fair share, he’d even kissed Liam once on a New Year's Eve when they were in high school, and they’d laughed for weeks afterward. He’d given up completely on waiting for Harry to come around and see him as something more, but he missed their friendship. They’d grown so close, and now there was a gaping hole in his life; Harry wouldn’t even meet his eyes when they were in the same room.

On Saturday morning, Louis awoke to the alarm on his phone blaring “Wake Me Up Before You Go Go.” He rolled out of bed, grabbed his towel and clean underwear and headed for the shower. He could smell coffee, so someone else was already awake, thankfully. Harry’s door was open and his room was empty, so Louis went straight in and started the shower. He hadn’t pulled one off in a few days thanks to the overall mood in the house, but he figured he might as well, since his dreams were still full of Harry and he still hadn’t forgotten that scene setup against the wall before Christmas. After a quick, slightly dissatisfying, angry wank, he showered, dried off and dressed. His work bag was packed and waiting by the door. He just needed a granola bar and his travel mug of coffee. The kitchen was empty, so it seemed that Harry had disappeared from the house early—his new daily ritual. A sigh escaped Louis’ mouth, and he rubbed the scruff on his jaw. He’d been feeling too lazy and tired to shave. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be a problem for the lighting crew. He screwed the lid on his mug and left the house.

Louis popped two cinnamon Altoids into his mouth and climbed out of his van. He’d somehow arrived a few minutes earlier than he’d planned, so he took his time saying good morning and asking how the holidays had gone for everyone. Once inside the dressing room, he stripped naked and wriggled into his bodystocking, then pulled his sweats back on. Patrick said the first few setups were for positioning only and he’d be able to stay warm in his clothes. He was adjusting the drawstring on his pants as he walked onto set.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Louis’ head snapped up at the sound of Harry’s voice. He watched as he stormed across the room to the lighting director and through clenched teeth gritted out, “Patrick, you promised me.” 

Louis sighed. He knew what was coming. Patrick was the ask forgiveness instead of permission type. Harry was visibly seething. Fun. The muttered conversation between Sabrina, Patrick, and Harry lasted only a few minutes before Harry finally nodded and consented to work with Louis. Louis shrugged and rolled his eyes, then found his marks and got into position. A fairly easy one to start off, his arms were folded onto the kitchen countertop, his head rested on top of his hands, legs spread. He waited for direction from Patrick, thankful that at least he was fully clothed for now. 

He couldn’t see Harry from where he was positioned, but he heard him shuffle up behind him as Patrick called out instructions for Harry to lightly grasp Louis’ hips and begin thrusting. His hands were warm, the heat from them bleeding through his sweatpants and bodystocking and sending Louis’ mind staggering back towards the night of the kiss. He steadied himself and began to recite the state capitals in his head. 

“Alright, that’s good. Thanks,” Patrick said. The sudden absence of Harry’s hands made Louis shiver. “Louis, can you take your top off? We need to see how the light is going to reflect off the tile floor onto your nipples. You have your bodystockings on?” After they both answered in the affirmative, he continued, “Go ahead and strip down to your stockings. It’ll be easier.”

Standing up quickly, Louis yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it to Patrick who managed to catch it while holding both his phone and his clipboard. Then he pulled off his shoes, dropped his sweatpants, kicked them out of the way and settled back down into the same position. Harry’s hands were barely touching him as he settled into a rhythm, humping the air between them. Louis closed his eyes and tried desperately to zone out. He couldn’t. He’d fallen so fast and so hard for Harry and he’d tried everything to keep his feelings to himself. He hadn’t meant to kiss him, they’d drunk a lot of wine. A lot. And they’d been exhausted from work. And now they weren’t even friends, were barely co-workers. Roommates who rarely saw each other. Louis considered moving out; he could live in the dorms.

They moved through a blow job setup where Harry was positioned on a couch with his head thrown back and Louis was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He was lucky, honestly, it was probably the second best position for avoiding eye contact after rear-entry. Patrick asked them for one more setup, so they followed him across the room. To the bed. Where he asked Louis to lie down on his back and stretch his hamstrings in preparation for Harry to bend him in half and pretend to fuck him through the mattress. Great. They’d so far managed to avoid eye contact and hadn’t said two words to each other or touched any more that absolutely necessary. 

“Ready, Louis? Harry go ahead and get up on the bed on your knees. Just throw Louis’ legs over your shoulders.” Louis beat him to it and flung his legs up and over, _accidentally_ knocking his heel against Harry’s temple, and landing hard on his back. “Hands on either side of his head. Louis, can you bend that far? Good. Alrighty, line up and get to it.” 

Louis refused to close his eyes or look away. He’d had enough of Harry’s pouting and shitty attitude. Harry could avoid him all he wanted, but goddamn if he was going to make Louis do the same. When Harry settled on top of him Louis stared at his face. Harry was so busy watching his hand placement and lining himself up properly that when he looked down and met Louis’ eyes, it visibly startled him. He stilled completely and his gaze locked with Louis’ for a few seconds before he sighed, closed his eyes, and got to work. 

There was no way to avoid touching in this position. Louis’ dick was trapped inside his bodystocking, pressed against his thigh, but due to the placement of his legs over Harry’s arms and the extreme angle that he was bent into, with every thrust, the side of Harry’s body pressed against Louis’ cock. Louis continued to stare up at Harry’s face. With Harry’s eyes closed, Louis had the freedom to look as long as he liked, so he did. From his dark curls, to his little ears, to his struggle ’stache that Louis had teased him mercilessly about. His full, pink lips were slightly open and Louis could see his perfect teeth. He’d touched them with his tongue not two weeks before, and Louis wished he could remember more of it, at least he could have that, if this was what their friendship had become. Harry’s cheeks were turning pinker, there was a flush to his chest and neck, and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

Patrick started barking directions again, causing them both to jerk in surprise. “Harry, down on your elbows. Louis, arms around his neck.”

Louis immediately yelled out, “Nope. No. Patrick, I don’t fucking bend that way.” So they waited for confirmation that modification to the position was alright, and when Patrick gave the okay, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his waist and Harry lowered himself down onto his forearms. With only inches between their faces, Harry once again shut his eyes and started a slow grind between Louis’ legs. The constant shifting pressure from Harry’s hip against his dick where it was trapped against his thigh was breaking his concentration; he was going to get hard. A few slow, counted breaths later and Louis realized that nothing was going to stop the flow of blood to his cock. Another glimpse at Harry’s face, brows drawn together as he focused on… What? Ignoring Louis. It seemed like all of Harry’s attention lately was on avoiding or ignoring Louis and, quite suddenly, Louis had had enough. If Harry was going to be an asshole and dismiss their entire friendship because of one drunken kiss, then Louis was going to be an asshole right back. 

Digging his heels into Harry’s ass, Louis pulled him in tighter, putting even more delicious pressure against his own cock, forcing Harry to feel it. Harry gasped as he rocked against Louis, adjusting his position slightly, angling his hips, and with the change in position, Louis could feel Harry’s dick. He wasn’t the only one affected by this. It wasn’t as obvious as Louis’ erection, but Harry was hard. When the base of his cock rubbed against Louis’ ass, Harry’s eyes shot open, as if he’d been focused on pretending he was elsewhere and he’d just come back to reality to find Louis underneath him. He circled his hips and thrust forward, eliciting a groan from Louis. And then the heat and pressure were gone. 

Louis watched Harry’s back as he rushed towards the dressing room, closely followed by Patrick asking if he was alright.

Harry shouted at him, “No, I’m fucking not alright. I’m done.” And then in a lower voice, “I knew this would happen. I can’t work with him anymore. I told you.” He retreated to the dressing room and shut the door in Patrick’s face.

Louis was halfway across the room before he knew what he was doing, passing Sabrina as she consulted with a shocked Patrick. He barreled through the dressing room door just as Harry tugged his shirt over his head. “What the fuck is your problem?” 

“Nothing.” Harry pulled on a sock. “I’m leaving.”

“The fuck you are.” Louis shut the door behind him. “You’re going to tell me what is going on. I’m not dealing with this shit from you, Harry. It’s bad enough having you completely bail on our friendship. Living with you and having you completely ignore me? It fucking sucks. But you’re not going to fuck up my job.”

“It’s not a problem. I asked Patrick not to put us together anymore, but he didn’t think I was serious. I’ll quit if I have to, I don’t care.” He continued to dress. Sock, boot, jacket. He turned around, looking for his other shoe.

“You can’t afford to quit. You and I both know that.” Louis spied the other boot under the makeup counter and bent over to pick it up. 

Harry held out a hand expectantly. “I’ll get another job. Move into the dorms. It’s fine.”

“Just to get away from me? Jesus.” Louis shoved the boot into Harry’s hand. “I said I was sorry. I should’ve stopped myself, I know. I know how important your plan is to you. And I didn’t mean to kiss you. I wouldn’t have. We were drunk. I don’t even remember…”

“That’s the problem, Louis! I do. I remember everything. You talk a lot of shit when you’re drunk, you know? And I fucking believed it. You didn’t kiss me, okay? I kissed you. And I can’t fucking stand looking at you anymore and remembering everything you said that night. I can’t do it.” Harry shoved his foot into his boot and brushed past Louis to wrench open the door. Standing in the doorway, still dressed in nothing but his bodystocking, Louis watched him go, wondering what happened. If he dressed quickly, maybe he could catch Harry at the bus stop. 

Harry wasn’t at the bus stop. On the drive home, Louis’ mind went a mile a minute. Harry had kissed him. Harry remembered everything from that night. Harry said he talked a lot of shit, well, that was true, but what had he said? He needed to know. 

Louis hurried to the house, hoping that he’d beat Harry home. He pulled up in the driveway, threw his van into park, and ran inside. “Hello? Niall? Liam?” No answer. Louis tossed his bag on the floor and walked into the hall. Harry was standing just outside his bedroom. He ducked inside and slammed the door. 

Louis immediately hammered on the door with both fists. “Open the fucking door, Harry! I’m not done with you. You have to talk to me. Open the door now!”

He stumbled forward when the door swung open as he started to beat on it again. Harry stood there, arms crossed over his chest, looking down at his feet. “I’m going to move out. I’ll find someone to rent my room.”

Louis wanted to scream. This was insane. “Tell me what happened. I deserve to know. If you remember, I want to know what I did to you. Tell me. Now.”

“I told you.” Harry quietly corrected him. “It wasn’t you.”

“Right, so you kissed me, but you’re mad at me? Doesn’t make sense. Tell me what happened. I remember laughing, eating, you gave me a little rainbow bear for my birthday!” Louis stopped and looked around the room. “Did you take it back? Where is it?”

“I don’t, I… Shit. Louis.” Harry raked his hand through his hair. Louis tried not to be endeared by the expression on his face. An indignant kitten. “You're fucking up my plan.” Louis tried to interrupt, but Harry talked over him. “Everything was fine until we worked together. I could be your friend and ignore my feelings, it was hard, yeah. Watching you dancing that night with that guy and seeing you leave with him? It fucking sucked, but I was okay because I had a plan. But being with you? Working with you? Practically naked and touching you? It's too much. I can't…”

Louis’ heart leapt. “I, um, I don't understand…” A tingling sensation spread out through his limbs, like his entire body had been asleep until that moment. “You have feelings for me? I'm—” 

“Yes. And I have a plan and you don't date and it won't work. It won't work. And you just… You kept talking. That night.” Harry stopped and looked up. He pointed an accusatory finger at Louis. “You fucking told me that you catalogue my facial expressions. What the fuck is that? You've memorized the way my back muscles move?”

Louis choked on air. Had he really said that out loud? He tried to speak up, to say something, anything. “I—” 

But Harry kept right on ranting. “It was fine until you wouldn't shut up and you were so lovely and worried about me and remembering shit, little details that no one cares about usually. And you were embarrassed, so I kissed you because you were… you were like, gorgeous and blushing and telling me that you wanted me. And then you stopped me. And I realized that it didn't matter.” He stopped and tried to catch his breath. 

“It didn't matter?” Louis had to be sure. He wanted Harry to say it. 

“It didn't matter because you said that you don't date. You don't want a boyfriend. And I don't want something casual. So I tried to be like, distant or whatever. But I can't. I got fucking hard at work, Louis, again. I can't… So I'll just move out. I'll figure it out. I can probably get in a dorm. It'll be… I'll be fine.”

“Wait. Just wait a second. Let me, um, let me…” Louis felt ridiculous asking, but it seemed so unreal. “You have feelings for me? And you don’t want something casual?”

Harry was shaking his beautiful head. Little, messy curls, bobbed from side to side. “I already said that, Louis, just—” 

“No. I need to talk this out. You, um, what if… What if I don’t want casual? What if I _do_ want a boyfriend?” 

“I mean, I guess that’s good for you?” Harry shrugged one shoulder and looked down at his feet.

“Harry. Listen to me.” Louis took a step closer. “What if I want to be with you, like for real? What then?”

Harry looked up. “What?”

“You heard me. What if I want to be with you? Does that change things?”

Harry stared at him. Mouth hanging open, head slightly tilted, brows furrowed. A puzzled cupcake frog. 

“Okay.” Louis took another step closer. “I want to be with you. Date you. Take you out dancing. To the movies. To dinner or to breakfast, if you want. All of that stuff. But, um, only you? Exclusively you.” He reached up and smoothed the line between Harry’s eyebrows, trailed his fingers down until his thumb caught on Harry’s lower lip. He tugged it a bit and lowered his voice. “What about that?” 

Taken aback, Harry’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “You’re serious.” He whispered, “You are.” The room seemed to close in as Harry leaned closer. He could feel Harry’s breath on his face. “How…” Befuddled cupcake.

“How? I don’t know.” Louis curled his hand around Harry’s neck and tugged him closer, trailing his other hand down Harry’s chest and stomach and around to rest on his hip. His heart was out of control, beating wildly inside his chest. This was really happening. “I can probably answer other questions better. When? Well, you chased me up those stairs at orientation and while you were talking to Ed, I was staring at your ass. Wait. I’m sorry.” He lifted his eyes, searching Harry’s face for his reaction. “I don’t want you to think… It’s not just a physical—”

Harry smiled reassuringly and rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ upper arms. “It’s okay. Um, go on. Please.”

“Oh, okay. I couldn’t stop looking at your legs, and your ass, and your back. Yeah… Your back. And ever since we’ve lived together. Like, literally every single day. Seeing you. You don’t own enough shirts. You’re always half naked. Jesus.” Louis pulled Harry’s head down, resting their foreheads together. “So, that’s when. Let’s see. Why? That’s easy. You’re wonderful. Lovely. Kind. One of the best people I know. I want to take care of you when you’re sick and, um, even when you’re not. I just... I’ve... I’ve wanted you for so long. Like, since I met you, but knowing you? Made it worse. Or better. I don’t know. I haven’t stopped thinking of you, and believe me, I have done everything in my power. I think I may have gone a little crazy. I mean, you can ask Liam. Probably Niall too.”

Harry’s fingers brushed against Louis’ cheek. “So, you’re telling me that you want me. To be with me. Just me. Like one hundred percent. And you’ve wanted that since, um, forever ago?”

All Louis could do was nod at that point, he’d used up all of his words, and his nodding shook both of their heads. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Harry’s whisper tickled his lips. “And I promise not to run away after.” 

Harry closed the distance between them and captured Louis’ lips between his own. They were warm and soft and Louis’ hands tightened where they were curled around Harry’s neck and hip. He sighed as he relaxed into the kiss and his body let go of the tension it had been holding for what seemed like months. Harry’s arms encircled him, pulling him in as his lips trailed across the scruff on Louis’ jaw to his ear, where he murmured, “I can’t believe this is happening.” He placed a gentle kiss on Louis’ earlobe and another on his cheek and another on his neck until Louis felt like his body was on fire from dozens of little kisses. Louis found his voice and managed to croak out Harry’s name just as Harry opened his mouth and nipped lightly at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Harry breathed into his skin, “Louis.”

There was so much Louis wanted, but he needed Harry to take the lead. He couldn’t put his thoughts into words because Harry had opened his mouth and started licking and sucking up and down his neck. Louis stammered, “I want, I… I don’t want to fuck this up. Can we like, can you…” 

“Want you. Want to touch you all over.” Harry slipped his hand underneath Louis’ shirt and pressed it against his lower back. “Kiss you everywhere. Feel your skin. It’s so warm.” He rubbed slow circles with his palm, then ran his fingers up Louis’ spine. “Soft.” He kissed across Louis’ cheek and brought their lips together again, mumbling between kisses. “Want you. Naked. In my bed.”

Louis leaned his head back and groaned as Harry kissed his way down the front of his throat. “Yeah, yes, yeah. Anything. All over. Let’s, um, we can do that.” But he didn’t move and Harry didn’t stop kissing him.

Harry worked his way up the other side of Louis’ neck to his ear and whispered, “Go on. Want to watch your ass while you’re walking to my bed.” Louis shivered as Harry slowly spun him around and gave his bum a smack. “Go.”

Making sure to exaggerate the swing of his hips, Louis sauntered across the room, stopping at the edge of the bed. Harry stepped up behind him and slipped his hands under Louis’ shirt, lifting the hem to slowly pull it off and toss it to the floor where his own shirt had already been discarded. A single finger gradually traced the bumps of Louis’ spine from his neck to his lower back, skimming just under the waistband of his sweatpants around to his belly where Harry flattened his palm and pulled Louis back against his warm, bare chest.

Harry lightly pressed his lips onto Louis’ shoulder, slowly kissing across to the other side, lingering to lick and suck at the back of his neck. While he placed open mouth kisses on Louis’ other shoulder, he hooked his thumbs into Louis’ sweatpants and underwear and started to leisurely drag them down until they dropped to pool around his feet. The heat of skin on skin and the sheer elation Louis felt being touched this way by Harry, combined with the cool air of the bedroom caused goosebumps to appear all over his body. He stood naked, his arms hanging down at his sides, struggling to breathe evenly and remain still so that Harry could continue to touch him.

All over, he’d said, and Louis was willing to give him that. To give him anything. 

After so many weeks of fighting an internal battle against his yearning for Harry, of living in denial that it was more than a purely physical craving, followed by months of living with the resignation that it didn’t matter what his desires were, that Harry didn’t want him and would never reciprocate his feelings, Louis was completely overwhelmed. Not only did Harry want him, he had for some time, and he wanted everything; Louis didn’t know how to respond. Words, so often his strong suit, were failing him. Typically, his stubborn, commanding personality took over any room that he entered, but here, in Harry’s bedroom, he’d become compliant, loose, ready to do or be whatever Harry wanted.

Harry stepped back and Louis’ breath hitched when he heard Harry’s pants hit the floor. “Louis?” There was a note of hesitation in his voice. “Can you lie down on your belly?” 

Trying to maintain some composure, Louis carefully crawled onto the bed and laid down. He rested his head on his folded arms and waited. The bed dipped as Harry crawled between Louis’ legs, nudging them further apart with his knees. Warm hands caressed Louis’ calves, the ticklish backs of his knees, and his thighs, coming to rest beneath his ass.

Harry traced both of his thumbs along the line where Louis’ ass met his legs, digging into the crease and dragging along the skin, pulling Louis’ cheeks apart. Harry’s sharp intake of breath mingled with Louis’ own gasp at being so obviously on display. He could feel a flush traveling up his neck and coloring his cheeks, so he buried his head further into his arms. He shifted, making his legs spread a little more.

Harry’s hands covered Louis’ ass almost completely and he massaged and squeezed handfuls, pushing and pulling until Louis was groaning in anticipation. Crawling over top of him, Harry placed a hand on either side of Louis’ back and leaned down to kiss along his shoulder blades, his spine, then down, nipping and licking at the skin of his lower back, back and forth just above his ass. 

Harry pushed himself back onto his knees and rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ thighs, creating enough friction that their skin started to heat up, then he scooted down and settled on his stomach between Louis’ legs. 

Hot breath on his inner thighs told Louis what was about to happen and, even as his stomach flipped with nerves, a thrill shot through him when Harry’s lips grazed his skin. Harry nuzzled at the back of Louis’ thighs and trailed kisses along the sensitive skin at the top of his legs.

His hands slid up to massage Louis’ ass once again, but this time they pulled him apart and held him there. Louis could feel his skin tingling and his head felt cloudy from being so blatantly on display. No one had ever looked at him like that, no one had ever kissed him there, and though he was a little apprehensive, he moaned in anticipation, amazed that any of this was actually happening.

Little, wet kisses along his crack had him wiggling and angling for more, so Harry gave in to him. Harry licked and sucked at the skin, up and down both sides, but never quite touched him where he wanted it, until Louis shuddered and whimpered softly, “Please.” 

Maybe Harry had been waiting for that, because before he’d finished saying that one word, he was licking him from top to bottom, the flat of his tongue lingering over his rim, but not pushing inside. Louis felt greedy, wanting more and more, but not quite knowing what that was, and afraid to ask for it, willing to accept only what Harry wanted to give.

He whined as Harry’s tongue swiped over him again. Harry paused and then Louis felt an intense pressure as Harry thrust his tongue inside. Harry gripped Louis’ hips, and used that leverage to force Louis’ ass up as he began to eat him out vigorously.

Louis tried to be good, to be still, but the sensations were so intense, and coupled with his emotional state, he lost what little control he had. Pushing back against Harry’s tongue, he groaned, long and low, until he felt Harry’s hands moving and his thumbs pulling him apart. He hissed as cool air hit the wet, puckered skin, and Harry’s thumbs slid closer, tugging at him, opening him so that his tongue could force its way in a little more. Louis’ mind was spinning, a steady stream of noise poured from him, but he couldn’t tell if there were words or if it was just a constant moan, and he didn’t care.

A slick finger circled his rim and he only spared a second to wonder when and where Harry had found lube before he felt the tip of his finger slide inside. Harry continued to lick and suck around his finger as he slowly pressed forward. His deliberate and careful movements soothed Louis and he sank into the mattress, lost in the hypnotic rhythm of Harry's thrusting finger, relaxing his body and allowing him to slip another finger in beside the first. Harry pumped his fingers in and out, slowly scissoring them until he could fit his tongue inside as well. Louis drifted in his bliss, completely unaware of anything else, simply relishing the feeling of being stroked inside and out by Harry’s fingers and tongue. 

Long, strong, steady fingers curled inside him, rubbing against his spot, making him cry out. He began to grind against the mattress, trying to release some of the pressure building inside him, but then the warmth of Harry’s breath was gone and Louis waited impatiently for a third finger to spread him open. Instead, he distantly heard Harry's voice asking him to roll over and, abruptly, he was empty. Harry helped him onto his back and their eyes met. Harry’s smile was blinding. His face was pink and wet with lube and spit, but he was gorgeous. Louis opened his mouth to say so, but Harry spoke first. “Sorry. Got a little carried away.”

Shaking his head, Louis tried to respond, “No, it’s—” 

“Want to ride you.” Harry’s eyes were dark, wide, and shining. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and reached down to wrap his fingers around his dick and give it a tug. Louis swallowed and inhaled sharply, then looked down; he was finally seeing it. 

He’d lost count of the number of times he’d fantasized about Harry’s enormous cock; in reality, it wasn’t quite as monstrous as he’d imagined, but it was long and thick and perfect. Louis wanted it inside him desperately, but the desire to please Harry was overwhelming every other need. His body was lax against the mattress and he struggled in an attempt to sit up, but Harry laid a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. 

Louis rasped Harry’s name, but he couldn’t manage another word. He was so aroused, his body so loose and ready, that he just lay there, cock hard against his belly, asshole throbbing from Harry working him over with his fingers and tongue. Focusing his gaze on Harry’s face, he tried to will him to understand how useless he felt. How could he fuck Harry when he couldn’t move? Couldn’t string thoughts together? 

And then it didn’t matter because Harry was sprawled over top of him, lowering himself down until their hips met, trapping their cocks between them. He kissed his way up Louis’ neck, across his cheek, to his lips, where his soft lips slid against Louis’. “Hi.” He kissed him again, sucking on Louis’ bottom lip, then releasing it with a wet sound. “You okay? You’re, like the loudest person I know and you haven’t said three words.” 

Louis managed to nod, and Harry dived down to catch Louis’ lips in a dirty, messy kiss. It startled Louis at first and he tentatively responded. After all, he knew where Harry’s mouth had been. But he could taste himself on Harry’s tongue and it spurred him into action. While Harry propped himself up and explored Louis’ mouth, Louis’ hands stroked along his sides, fingers sliding in his sweat and pressing between his ribs. He reached down and grabbed handfuls of Harry’s ass and kneaded at the muscle, pulling him closer so their cocks slid against each other. Their kisses were becoming frantic, the build-up an exquisite torture, rutting against each other while their tongues twisted and tangled together. 

Separating their mouths with a disappointed groan, Harry nudged their noses together and reminded him, “Said I’m going to ride you. Be still.” Louis’ brow wrinkled in confusion, but he did as he was told and soon found out why. Harry pushed himself up and reached for the lube, slicked up two fingers and reached around to finger himself while Louis stared open-mouthed. “Next time you can do it. But,” Harry sucked in a breath, “I’m too impatient.” 

Louis reached down and squeezed the base of his cock to try to maintain a bit of control, then released himself and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s dick, lightly stroking him while he worked himself open. It was breathtaking to witness, Harry making himself lose control. He had three fingers inside somehow and was fucking up into Louis’ fist, then pushing down onto his fingers, eyes closed, a low humming growl coming from deep in his throat. Louis had started counting his inhales and exhales, trying to bring himself back down to earth before Harry decided he was ready and sent him flying back into orbit. 

Harry stopped moving, pulled his fingers free and backed up enough to force Louis to let go of his dick. He grabbed for the condom, ripped it open, rolled it onto Louis, and lubed him up with his slick hand. Tipping forward for a quick, smacking kiss, he then leaned back, meeting Louis’ eyes while he positioned himself and slowly rubbed Louis’ cock back and forth through the wet mess between his legs until the tip caught on his rim; he held it steady as he began to sink down. Once the head popped through the tight ring of muscle, Harry let go and lowered himself slowly, fighting to hold Louis’ gaze until he was fully seated and his eyelashes fluttered closed.

Completely sheathed inside Harry’s tight heat, Louis still struggled to believe any of this was actually happening. He’d pinched himself twice already and he hadn’t woken up, so it was definitely real, but he was still floating in this cloud of euphoria, unable to process things normally, barely able to think. Moving on instinct, he slid his hands up to grip Harry’s thighs while his body adjusted around Louis’ cock.

Harry leaned back, stretching his torso, then rocked slowly from side to side before lifting up slightly and dropping back down with a groan. Louis’ hands tightened around Harry’s waist as he circled his hips and began to ride him with his eyes closed, his face drawn in concentration. Through the fog around his brain, Louis was entranced; Harry sitting on his cock was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. His face was flushed pink, sweat was beading on his upper lip, and the noises he was making were incredible—a series of uh-uh-uhs every time he sank down and a low hum when he rose up.

Louis trailed his fingers over the back of Harry’s hand, encircled his wrist and tugged until Harry tipped forward. He planted his hands on Louis’ chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples until they were hard, then he pinched them and pulled slightly. Louis’ hips bucked up as Harry crashed down and their fucking became a volatile symphony of shameless moans and wet slapping as their sweaty skin slammed together over and over again. Dragging his fingernails down Harry’s chest, Louis caught a nipple and Harry hissed, shuddered and fucked down harder. So Louis did it again, this time he dug his nails into both nipples and Harry keened and threw his head back. 

With renewed energy, Harry rode Louis’ dick like a beast, growling as he worked his straining thighs up and down. Louis tried to keep up; planting his feet firmly, he continued his assault on Harry’s ass and nipples until he could see that Harry was getting close. His balls tightened even as they continued to smack against Louis, so he slid his hand down Harry’s stomach, curled his fingers around the feverish skin of his rigid cock and stroked him, firm and sure until, finally, he came. Shooting into Louis’ hand and dripping onto his stomach, Harry let loose an inhuman wail and cried out Louis’ name before falling forward and burying his face in the crook Louis’ neck. 

Louis slowed down, just barely fucking into him, grinding small circles, and panted, “Want me to pull out?”

Shaking his head where it rested, Harry took a deep breath and rolled off to the side and onto his back. “Come on. Up here. Fuck me until you finish.”

With a burst of energy, Louis scrambled up and onto his knees while Harry pulled his legs back, completely unabashed, putting himself on display. Louis stared and reached forward to trace a finger around the rim and tug it open a bit. Harry hitched forward at the sensation and the finger slipped inside. Louis pumped it a few times, then slid a second one in, fascinated by the sight and sensation of Harry’s body pulling him inside. He scissored his fingers and then pulled them free, gripped his cock and took aim, driving forward until he was completely surrounded by Harry again. Sweat dripped from his forehead down his nose and Harry reached up to wipe it away. Louis thrust inside, shaking with the agonizing need to come. His orgasm slowly uncurled from a hot spot inside his belly, spreading outward, until his entire body felt like it was aflame. He sobbed as it burst out of him, all of the muscles in his body pulsing in time as he released into the condom. His body gave up any ability to stay upright and he pitched forward, flattening himself on top of Harry who caressed his back and muttered sweet nothings into his ear while his chest heaved and he tried to breathe. 

Carefully, Louis pushed himself up, pulled out and scooted down off the bed. His legs were weak and he stumbled on his way to the bathroom where he tossed the condom in the trash and cleaned himself up at the sink. He ran a washcloth under warm water and returned to the bed to wipe up the drying mess on Harry’s chest and belly, then he turned and threw the dirty cloth back into the bathroom where it landed with a splat on the tile floor. 

Eyelids heavy, Harry watched as Louis perched nervously on the edge of the bed. A smile crept across Harry’s face and Louis’ nerves dissipated. Harry nudged him with his knee and whispered, “Come here, Lou.” He held his arms open until Louis climbed into the bed, snuggling up on top of him, his face resting on Harry’s chest. They wiggled around until the managed to pull the blanket over their tired, naked bodies, and lay curled together, breathing in sync, until they fell asleep.

●●●

Louis woke up in a puddle of his drool on Harry’s chest and tried to unstick his cheek from Harry’s nipple. Someone was knocking on the door. “Harry. Wake up.” Louis pushed the tip of Harry’s nose up with his finger until he snorted and shook his head. “Harry, someone’s knocking on the door,” he whispered, hoping that whoever if was wouldn’t be able to hear him. Maybe they’d go away. 

“Whosit?” mumbled Harry in response. “What? Oh, it’s probably Niall. Um, do you… Is it going to be weird now?” He looked down at Louis where he was still sprawled half on top of him.

Humming in confusion, Louis wiggled until he was able to see Harry’s face. “What do you mean? Niall’s always weird.”

Harry huffed a laugh. “No, I meant with us. Oh my god. Niall is still knocking.” Again and again, they heard his knuckles rapping “Shave And a Haircut, Two Bits.”

Placing two fingers to Harry’s lips to shush him, Louis turned towards the door and yelled, “For god’s sake, Niall! What the fuck do you want?”

“Louis?” Niall’s puzzled voice made Louis giggle. “Have you seen Harry?” 

Louis pinched Harry’s nipple and he yelped. “Louis!” And reached down to return the favor with a pinch and a little tug. “I’m here, Ni.”

“Are you okay, Harry? You seemed so upset in your message.” Niall’s voice was laced with concern. “I was just checkin’ on you.”

“Yeah, I’m, um, everything’s fine now.” Harry called out his apology, hoping Niall might take the hint and leave them alone. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Hey, man, can I come in? I brought you candy.”

Harry looked to Louis for permission and Louis shrugged with a grin, so Harry shouted, “Yeah. Come in.” The doorknob turned and Niall rushed in, hand extended with a bag of peanut M&Ms and a Dr. Pepper, which he promptly dropped when he saw Harry and Louis cuddled up together, naked beneath the blanket if their clothes all over the floor were any clue.

“What? Why did you tell me to come in? My eyes!” Niall slapped a hand over his eyes before he bent down to feel around blindly for the candy and soda. When he found them, he tossed them in the general direction of the bed and backed toward the door. “I mean, congrats, you guys, I guess.” 

He closed the door and immediately knocked again. “Harry, what’s for dinner?”

Stroking his hand down Louis’ side, Harry murmured, “What do you want to eat tonight?”

Louis thought for a minute. “Oooh, lasagna? Do we have stuff for that?” 

Harry nodded and dropped a kiss on Louis’ forehead, then shouted at the closed door, “Lasagna, Niall.”

“Sounds good. Thanks.” It seemed like Niall had finally decided to leave them alone, but then a moment later, he yelled through the door again, “Hey, can I send Liam in here when he gets home?”

Harry barked a laugh, “No! We’ll come out in a bit.” He stretched his arm down and smacked Louis on the ass. “Shower?”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty comfortable right here. You gonna carry me?” Louis batted his long eyelashes and gave Harry his sweetest smile, but Harry just snorted and laughed and shook his head no. “Fine. Are we showering together?”

“Yeah, okay. You sure you’re not too tired?” Harry squinted at him. “Don’t want to take a bubble bath?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Louis reassured him.

A wicked grin spread across Harry’s face. “Alright then, race ya!”

They scrambled out of the bed, Harry managing to edge in front of Louis and squeeze through the bathroom door first.

Warm water washed over their bodies as they kissed under the spray. Louis drew his head back and locked his eyes on Harry’s. “I meant everything I said before. I want you to be mine, I want to be yours.” His eyes searched Harry’s face. Rainbow cupcake face, but different. Sparkly, radiant, rainbow cupcake. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I want all those things you said before. Dates, dinners, and stuff. I want to kiss you whenever I want and hold your hand and when people ask, I want to tell them you’re my boyfriend. Okay?”

“Okay.” Louis giggled and Harry pinched his nipple. “Harold, why do you have your creepy frog face on?”

“Creepy frog face?” Harry sputtered and pinched Louis’ other nipple. “Get used to it, I guess. This is what I look like when I want to back you into a wall…” He slowly moved forward, pushing Louis out of the flow of water, caging him against the tile wall, “Kiss you breathless…” He proceeded to do exactly that, hands sliding over Louis’ warm, wet skin, settling on the dip in his lower back just above his bum, he pulled back, biting at Louis’ lips. “Oh, and blow you.” He dropped to his knees, the water cascading over his back, as he sucked Louis’ cock into his mouth. By the time they climbed out of the shower, the water was beginning to turn cold and they were both ready for another nap.

●●●

To say that Liam and Niall were not surprised by the new relationship development between Louis and Harry would be a bit of an understatement. As soon as Liam walked in the door, he handed over a wad of cash to Niall, who had apparently texted him with the news so he could stop by an ATM on the way home. Evidently, since orientation weekend there had been an ongoing and developing bet over what Niall and Liam considered the inevitability of Louis and Harry eventually getting their shit together. The terms of the bet had changed over time until they’d decided that the winner would be the first to find them in a compromising position. 

After a phone call and a heartfelt apology to Patrick and Sabrina, Harry was set to return to work the following week. They settled easily into a rhythm as boyfriends and coworkers. 

It wasn’t much different than before. In fact, it took them kissing at the bar one night for anyone else to notice that anything had changed between them. When Richie found out, he bought them each a drink and started a round of applause that the rest of the bar patrons picked up and didn’t stop until they took a bow. Instead of solo wanking before a job, they’d shower together and get each other off with their hands or their mouths, then clean each other thoroughly. It only took one day of showing up for work thirty minutes late to teach them to allow extra time to get ready. 

Among the rules they set for themselves—besides getting ready for work an hour early—was a no kissing at work rule. It was hard lesson learned on one of their first scene setups when they got too caught up in kissing each other in the dressing room and ended up rushing to the bathroom to wank together; it had been scorching hot, but embarrassing as hell when they walked on set to a round of applause from the crew. After that, they tried to keep things as light as possible at work, though more often than not they’d both end up hard at some point, so they always wore their bodystockings just in case. 

Towards the end of the semester, Harry was offered a job as a teacher’s assistant in the culinary program and in order to afford the pay cut, Louis moved into the big bedroom with Harry and the boys started searching for another roommate to take Louis’ old room. Ed, the guy from orientation, decided to move out of the dorms for his final year and was more than willing to take the room. Niall and Liam agreed to share their bathroom with him rather than subject anyone to potentially walking in on Harry and Louis and being scarred for life. 

Their roommates had started clearing out of the house as soon as Louis and Harry would arrive home after work, if not before; it was easier to let them have the house for a couple of hours than to wear headphones to block out the sounds coming from their bedroom, and after a few hours pretending to fuck at work, they were so desperate for each other that common courtesy flew out the window. Before they’d all decided to start spending more time in the library, Niall, Liam and Ed had stood in the kitchen one night, stunned into silence, as they witnessed Harry carry Louis through the front door, kick it closed, and slam him into the wall, where they proceeded to rut against each other, completely oblivious to the fact that they had an audience. Niall finally started wolf-whistling and cheering them on. Even then, Harry had merely spun around with Louis still wrapped around him and carried him to their bedroom. 

It was Harry’s last day at work and they had a long day ahead of them. Up early on a Saturday morning to shower and get to the set on time, they both wore their bodystockings in to work so they didn’t have the temptation of being naked together in the dressing room. 

Patrick was ready to go as soon as they walked in. “Hello, boys. When you’re ready, we’re starting over there.”

‘Over there’ was a room with a bed, an oversized armchair, and part of the lighting equipment outside of the window. 

“We’ve got quite a lot to do today, last day and all. There are some complicated setups and positions, and in order to get them all in today, we’ve got to get going. Minimal breaks, okay? We’ll start with the most strenuous and work our way down.” He winked at Harry before adding, “We’re going to miss you around here.”

“Thanks, man. What’s with the window?”

“Oh, well, it’s for the first setup. This one’s going to have a voyeur scene, which is kind of complicated for us to light. We’ve got the window, the sunlight coming in, and the bedroom light behind you. Plus, the position is kind of weird, so we’re going to start there. I have some pics printed for you guys for reference.” He pulled some papers from his clipboard and handed them over. “That one is called…” He flipped through the pictures, finding the right one. “Cannonball.” 

Harry barked a laugh. “That’s a ridiculous name for wall sex, Patrick.”

“It’s not wall sex, Harry, look at the pictures.” Louis shuffled through them and looked up. “Patrick, what the fuck? Are you trying to kill me?”

As he flipped through the pictures, Harry’s expression went from amused cupcake to astonished frog. “This’ll be interesting.” He turned to Louis, “Cannonball, Sitting Cannonball, and Bent Spoons. You’d probably be able to sleep through this, Lou, if not for the jostling.” 

“Shut up, Harold.” Louis elbowed him in the stomach. “This is going to kill my thighs, having them spread like that all fucking day.” 

Patrick laughed, “Louis, you’d find something to complain about lying flat on your stomach. Let’s get started, boys.” He walked over to Sabrina and started discussing the artificial sunlight.

“Ready, baby?” Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ arms. 

Louis nodded and propped one foot up on the windowsill and hopped up, trusting Harry to catch him. It was a weird position—his back to Harry’s chest, Harry’s hands hooked under Louis’ knees, spreading him apart. If he didn’t have his bodystocking on, his junk, from his dick to his asshole, would be completely on display for everyone in the room. “This could be hot. If, you know, we were alone at home.”

“Stop it,” Harry squeaked and pinched Louis’ leg. “We’re supposed to be professional at work, Lou. Don’t talk about it like that.”

Patrick directed them to turn to face the window, then asked Louis to leave one foot up on the windowsill. “Okay, sorry guys, this is going to take a while to get right, so try not to take many breaks if you can. Harry, you’ll need to lift and lower him with your arms, but also we need you to bang into him a good amount so we can see what happens with the window, if it rattles, how the light reflects, and so on.” He backed off set and called out, “Let’s go.”

“Hey, babe?” Louis leaned his head back on Harry’s shoulder. “Can we have steak for dinner? I really want steak and a baked potato with like, butter and sour cream and bacon.”

“Um, I think so.” Harry widened his stance a bit. “I froze some steaks that I bought a couple of weeks ago when they were on sale, so if none of the guys ate them, they should still be there. Your hair is tickling my neck.”

Louis reached up and brushed his hair away from Harry’s neck. “Sorry. This is such a weird job. I swear.”

“You’ve been doing this for over a year. You’d think you’d be used to it by now. I’m glad you’re tiny, this would be so difficult if you were, like, Liam’s size.”

“Eww, Harry. Don’t mention Liam when we’re doing stuff like this, even if it’s just fake sex for work. And I am not tiny.” He reached up and stuck his finger in Harry’s nose. “Do we have potatoes?”

Shaking his head to knock Louis’ finger loose, Harry laughed and said, “You’d be so mad if you got a booger on your finger. I don’t know why you do shit like that. Um, yeah, we have potatoes and all that stuff. You want veggies? Salad?” 

“Salad. And wine. Like a proper celebration for your last day. And if I got your booger on my finger, I’d just wipe it in your hair. No problem. ”

Harry shushed him. “Not right now, okay? I don’t, ugh. I don’t want to think about it being my last day.” He hitched Louis up a little higher in his arms and continued the movement of his hips.

“Sure thing, babe.” Instead of talking, Louis started singing “Just The Way You Are” by Bruno Mars. He sang the whole thing through twice while Harry begged him to stop. Finally, Harry bit him on the neck to shut him up. “You said no sex stuff when we’re fake fucking for work. You can’t bite me like that, Harry.”

“That wasn’t a love bite, Lou, that was a shut the fuck up bite. This is hard work and you’re distracting me with your beautiful voice.”

“Fine.” Louis relaxed back into Harry’s embrace and smiled to himself. It didn’t seem entirely fair that Harry had to cook his own celebration dinner, but he’d get a pretty big surprise later on. Hopefully he’d be happy with it once he got over the shock. 

Patrick told them to take five, so Harry carried him over to the bed and lowered him down. “Want me to massage your hips?”

“Thanks, but no. I’m okay for now. And your arms must be killing you.” They sat side by side on the bed, resting against each other from thighs to shoulders.

“They’re a little tired, but it’s not so bad. I’m used to picking you up and fucking you, I mean, usually there’s a wall or a door helping me, but—”

“Shut up, Harry, oh my god.” Louis smacked him in the stomach. “Professional, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry reached around Louis’ back and squeezed his hip. “Patrick’s pointing to the chair. You ready?”

They situated themselves in the chair for the next scene setup. Seated Cannonball. The same sort of position as before, with Louis’ back to his chest, but Harry got to rest his legs this time. They got started and after a few minutes, Louis closed his eyes and dropped his head back. He could feel sweat slicking Harry’s chest where they slid against each other. This would actually be incredibly hot if they were at home and had a nice big chair to use, but he forced the thought from his mind. Professional. But then Harry grunted and Louis’ eyes flew open. “Babe? You okay?”

“This is harder than I thought it would be.” He grunted again. “I think it was easier standing up because my legs kind of propelled us, but this is like, all my ass muscles and my arms.”

“Do you need a break?” Louis asked and struggled not to visualize Harry’s ass muscles as they worked to keep up the movement, probably clenched tight, while Harry bounced him up and down on his lap. His arm muscles were visibly straining and veins were starting to show on his forearms.

“Not yet.” His hair had fallen onto his forehead and he tried to blow it out of the way, but it didn’t work, so Louis reached back and brushed it aside. “Ask Patrick how much longer.”

So Louis yelled across the room for an E.T.A. of their next scene break. Five minutes. The heat and sweat building up between them, along with the strained noises Harry was making, sent Louis’ mind to places it wasn’t supposed to go while they were working. He started counting his breaths and trying to focus on anything else. Niall’s bum. There. That worked. He shuddered at the thought.

Harry, his voice breathy and low, panted, “You cold, baby?” His lip brushed against Louis’ ear causing him to shiver again.

“No, just, um, it’s nothing.” Thankfully, Patrick called an end to that scene and sent them off to take a short break in the dressing room.

After a quick pee, Harry flopped onto the couch on his belly and moaned. “My arms hurt. Legs too. I’m tired.”

Louis was stretching his hips, kneeling on the floor beside the couch. “One last scene, babe. You even get to lie down on the bed for it. And then, never again.” He leaned over and smacked Harry’s bum. “You’re off to be a baker. Or a teacher’s aid. Or both.”

“Hush. I don’t, Lou, I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry wrapped his arms around his head and hid his face.

“Dude. We’re going to be done in like an hour. When do you want to talk about it? You’ve known this was coming for weeks.”

Harry’s voice was muffled as he tried to bury his head in the couch cushion. “I know. I don’t want to talk about it because I feel like an asshole. Just… Can we not?”

Louis climbed on top of him, flattening himself against Harry’s warm back, and snuggled his face into the back of his head, sniffing his hair. “We don’t have to talk about it. Not right now at least. I do want to know why you feel like an asshole though.”

Heaving a sigh big enough to make Louis wobble where he was sprawled on top of him, Harry said, “I’m jealous. And I feel like an asshole because that’s what Zach was like when I started doing this job. It’s why we broke up.”

“Oh.” Louis pushed himself up and sat on Harry’s ass, massaging his shoulders and biceps. “Well, it’s okay to be jealous. I’d be jealous if you were working with someone other than me, I think. Wait.” His hands stilled on Harry’s back. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” 

“No. No. No. I’m not, I wouldn’t.” Harry wiggled his bum. “Get off, I can’t see you.” Louis climbed off of Harry’s back and stood up while Harry rolled over to look at him. “Come here and hug me please. I’m sorry. I’m being silly.”

Instead of hugging him, Louis held out a hand, “No hugs lying down. You know where that leads. C’mon, back to work anyway.” He helped Harry up and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against his shoulder and placing a quick kiss on his collarbone. “You’re not silly. I have a surprise for you later, if you behave.”

“Is it chocolate?”

“It’s a surprise, Harry. Do you not know what that means?” 

Patrick and Sabrina were ready with the lights, so Harry found his mark and positioned himself on the bed. He was so lovely to look at, Louis took a few seconds to admire his body as his abs scrunched together and flexed and stretched while he made himself comfortable. “Ready for me?”

Harry spread his arms and held them out toward Louis. “Always.”

“Shut up, Harry. God,” Louis grumbled as he climbed onto the bed and turned around between Harry’s legs. “I’m going to kick your ass. Fucking Bent Spoons. Why do these positions even have names? Who comes up with this shit?” Louis laid down, his back on Harry’s chest, and pulled his knees up. Then he called out, “Patrick, do you want my knees together or spread apart?”

Of course, he checked his phone and clipboard before answering, “I think we’ll do both. Just whatever you guys want to do first.”

“Babe, let’s do spread apart first. I think it’ll be easier on my hips and your arms to end with my knees together.”

“Sure, yeah. Works for me.” Harry gripped the underside of Louis’ knees and pulled them apart. “Do you think I need to move or can we just lay here?”

“I don’t know. Let’s just lay here and see what he says.” Louis wiggled his bum side to side and stretched his legs straight up in the air, one after the other. “Your surprise isn’t chocolate.”

“It’s not?” Harry squeezed the backs of Louis’ thighs, kneading the muscles. “What about cake? Is it cake?”

“No. It’s not cake.”

Harry hummed thoughtfully, then stroked his hands up and down the backs of Louis’ thighs. “I love your legs. They’re so strong. Do you think you could fuck me in a chair like what we did earlier? The Seated Cannonball or whatever it was called.”

“Hmm… maybe. I don’t know. Seems like a lot of work for a sure thing. And stop talking about us fucking for god’s sake. Be professional.”

“Nah, we’re almost done. I don’t have to be professional anymore.” He tightened his grip on Louis’ legs and bucked his hips while he whispered in Louis’ ear. “Do you want to fuck me tonight or should I fuck you? Hmm? I can’t decide. My arms are going to be tired, so do you want to fuck me from behind maybe?” 

Harry knew what he was doing talking like that. Louis loved taking Harry from behind, it was possibly his favorite position. His back was amazing to watch from that angle and it set something off inside Louis, some sort of possessive fire. He wanted to fuck him, to claim him, to mark him and make him _his_. Scratching, biting, spanking, anything. “You need to shut up. Harry. Jesus. I—”

From across the room they heard Patrick yell, “Alright, knees together now, Louis.”

Harry tucked his left arm under and around the back of both of Louis’ knees and laced his fingers together to lock his arms down. Louis’ dick was semi-hard from Harry talking about what might happen that night, and the pressure of his thighs pushed together with his cock in between wasn’t helping. Harry squeezed his legs and Louis let out a little breathy moan that no one but Harry would be able to hear.

“Fuck, baby. That’s so hot.” Harry lifted his head and placed a damp kiss on the back of Louis’ shoulder. “Can’t wait to get you home.”

Louis closed his eyes and sighed and let the feeling take him away. He was tucked up in his boyfriend’s arms, his body curled up, his dick getting harder, and he didn’t have to do anything but lie there, so he figured why not enjoy it. “Can’t believe you’re actively trying to get me hard at work,” he murmured. “You’re such a shit.”

Another kiss to his shoulder and Harry responded with a whisper, “Want you to remember this next time you work.”

Louis tried to stifle his laugh. “You want me to remember getting horny and hard at work when you’re not here?”

“What? No. Don’t do that. I—”

But Patrick yelled for them to wrap it up and Louis wriggled his way out of Harry’s arms and took off toward the dressing room at a run. When Harry opened the door, Louis was already out of his bodystocking and pulling up his sweatpants. “C’mon, babe, hurry up and change. I’ve got to get your surprise ready.” He yanked his shirt over his head, walked back out and shut the door behind him.

Despite being told to hurry, Harry took his time changing before joining Louis and the rest of the crew to say his goodbyes. Louis, Patrick and Sabrina were standing over a folding table whispering about something, so Harry stood back and waited until Sabrina caught sight of him and started singing “For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow,” and the rest of the crew gathered around and joined in. Louis stood smiling beside the table which was covered in chocolate cupcakes with peanut M&Ms stuck into the frosting.

The song ended and before Harry could say thank you, Patrick started to speak with his booming professional voice. “I just want to say that it’s _mostly_ been a pleasure working with you both and I hope that you find all the happiness in the world with whatever careers you end up in next. You guys are some of the best, especially together, and I’ve had a lot of fun working with you. Please do not hug me with a cupcake in your hand because chocolate will stain my clothes. I love you both.” He raised his cupcake in the air and the crew surrounding them clapped and hooted.

Louis gripped Harry’s hand tightly and tugged him until they stood face to face. Grumpy kitten. “What’s he saying? I don’t—” Thoughtful cupcake.

“Surprise?” Louis was a little nervous to finally tell Harry the news. “It’s my last day too. I’m starting my teaching internship in September, so…”

Harry’s expression went from thoughtful cupcake to astonished frog. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, well, since my mom has been putting the money I’ve been sending her in savings and I’ll need to have time for school and the internship, I’ve applied at a few places near the house for part time jobs. So, what do you think?”

“I think this is the _best_ surprise. I was so, oh wow, I sound ridiculous, but I was so jealous of the thought of you working with someone else. Even Bradley, and he’s, well he’s nice, but,” Harry lowered his mouth to Louis’ ear and murmured, “I’m glad no one else gets to bend you over the sofa.”

Louis sucked in a breath. “How long do you think we have to stay?”

“Eat a cupcake, hug Sabrina and Patrick, and grab your bag. Let’s go home.”

●●●

While Louis drove them home, Harry spent the entire ride with his mouth attached to Louis’ neck, his hand traveling up and down his thigh, coming close, but not quite close enough, to the erection tenting the front of his sweatpants. Louis swung the van into their driveway and threw it into park, fumbling to unbuckle his seatbelt and climb onto Harry’s lap. 

Nipping at Harry’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth, Louis growled, “I was trying to drive.” He reached down and pulled the seat lever, making it—and Harry—fall horizontal in a split second. Harry yelped in surprise and Louis planted a hand in the middle of his chest, holding him down. “You’re gonna get it now. Talking all that shit at work, making me hard in that fucking bodystocking, sucking on my neck and getting me all worked up while I was driving.” He circled his hips and ground down, drawing a soft moan from Harry’s lips. 

“Ni-Niall.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up as he sat back and screeched, “What the fuck, Harry?”

Pointing a finger at the driver’s side window, Harry repeated, breathlessly, “Niall,” just as a knock sounded.

Louis whipped his head around to find Niall standing in the driveway beside the driver’s door of the van, his guitar strapped onto his back, one hand covering his eyes while the other was outstretched where he’d just knocked on the window. Louis heaved a sigh and shouted through the glass, “What is it, Niall?” 

With his hand still over his eyes, Niall yelled back, “Are you guys coming to the bar? I’m singing tonight and so is Ed, remember? I thought we could all ride together.”

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ back and quietly said, “I forgot about that. We have to go, I think.”

“I forgot too. Shit. I swear I’m going to murder you before this day is through.” Louis opened the door and climbed off of Harry’s lap and out of the van. “Niall, we just have to change clothes. Promise we’ll be quick. Go ahead and get in the van; I’ll leave it running.”

“Thanks, man. Sorry to interrupt your, well, you know.” Niall carefully placed his guitar case in the back of the van, then hopped in the back seat to wait. “Liam and Ed are inside, should be out in a sec.”

With a nod to his friend, Louis tugged Harry’s hand and they hurried inside, passing Liam and Ed in the foyer. “Hey, Niall’s in the van. We’ll be right out.”

As soon as they were behind the closed door of their room, Louis kicked off his shoes and yanked off his sweatpants. At least he wasn’t hard anymore. Thanks, Niall. He found clean underwear and jeans and pulled them over his ass, jumping a little to get the skinny jeans over his bum. He was digging through his t-shirts when he noticed that Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his sweats and watching him with his thoughtful rainbow cupcake expression. “Are you wearing sweats to the bar, babe?” Louis finally found the shirt he’d been looking for, a thin black t-shirt that was almost see-through, depending on the light. He pulled it over his head and stepped into the bathroom to do something with his hair while Harry got dressed. In the bathroom mirror, he could see Harry still sitting on the bed. “Hey, you okay?”

Harry rose from the bed and slowly walked to his dresser to find some clothes. “Um, how long have we been together?”

Louis snorted. “Like you don’t know. Though, I suppose if you asked our friends, we’ve been together for like four months longer than we actually have.”

Harry didn’t respond, so figuring that he’d gotten the answer he wanted, Louis worked some wax between his fingers and applied it to his hair. He’d just finished brushing his teeth when Harry appeared again in the doorway. He’d gone with all black too. The boys would probably give them a hard time for matching their clothes, but Louis didn’t care. Harry had on his old brown boots (Louis thought that maybe, if he scrimped and saved, he could afford those sparkly gold boots for Harry’s Christmas present this year), tight black jeans, and a short sleeved black shirt with half of the buttons undone. Louis reached up and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Here, you can have the bathroom. I’m done.” 

Harry was unusually quiet in the van on the way to the bar, during their game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who was going to be the designated driver, and while drinking his first two beers sitting at their favorite table by the stage. Louis noticed, but figured Harry was just tired and sore from their exhausting last day of work. Since he’d lost rock-paper-scissors (he was actually rethinking his rock-only strategy), he planned to take good care of Harry later that night after getting him nice and relaxed while they watched all of Niall’s friends play music and sing.

Niall dropped his giant tip jar on the edge of the makeshift stage and started arranging microphones and amplifiers for the show. 

“Hey, babe, I’m going to grab a water.” Standing up from his chair, Louis picked up all of the empty glasses from their table. “You ready for another beer?”

Harry merely nodded in response. He’d had an interesting expression on his face for most of the evening. He seemed happy, but thoughtful and a little confused. Thoughtful rainbow cupcake frog? Louis wanted to stare at him all day long. He watched Harry from the bar while he waited for their drinks. He was just too beautiful to be allowed and Louis couldn’t get over how lucky he felt that they’d figured things out between them. They hadn’t been together that long, but Louis knew that this was it for him. He wanted to marry Harry one day, adopt babies with him, have grandchildren. This was his forever, but he hadn’t let Harry in on that little secret. He felt like it was important that Harry be the one who had to take the first step to say those three words, so Louis was willing to wait. He wove his way through the crowd back to their table and sat down just as Richie climbed onto the makeshift stage to introduce the first performer. 

A few hours later, Ed was about the perform the last song of the evening, so they all hooted and hollered until he shushed them. 

“Hello, all. I’m Ed. I’ve got a song for you that I actually wrote myself. Inspired by some people who may or may not be in this very bar.” He smiled and adjusted the microphone, then began to sing. 

Louis reached over and laid a hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezed. He smiled when Harry turned to look at him, then leaned in to be sure he could hear him over the music, “Who do you think Ed wrote the song for?”

A flush rose on Harry’s cheeks as he shook his head and shrugged. “No clue. I like it though. Makes me want to slow dance.”

“Oh, no. Is that before or after you waltz with me to the Carpenters?”

Harry didn’t answer him, just watched his face for a moment before saying quietly, “I will. Um, I’ll have to learn to waltz first, but yeah.” Then he leaned in and placed a slow, sweet kiss on Louis’ lips as Ed finished his song.

Ed raised the tip jar and jingled it with a laugh, then he hopped down to join them at the table. “It’s late, boys. Leaving after this drink?” He tipped his beer back and finished it as the chorus of yeses answered him. Apparently, Louis and Harry weren’t the only ones ready to call it a night. After helping clean up the stage and collecting glasses from the tables around the stage, they all piled into Louis’ van and rode back to the house. 

Harry was still quiet in the passenger seat. He must have been completely worn-out from the long day. Louis reached over and combed Harry’s hair back from his forehead. “Almost home, babe.”

They all trudged up the stairs into the house and split off to their separate rooms with barely a word. Louis ran his hands along Harry’s shoulders from behind, then reached up and kissed the back of his neck. “You seem so tired. You wanna watch something or just go to sleep?”

“No, um, I’m not that tired.” Harry started to unbutton his shirt while Louis tugged his over his head and tossed it at the hamper. “Just have some stuff on my mind.” 

“Are you worried about leaving work?” Louis finished undressing and went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. “You want to talk about it?” 

Harry joined him at the sink and nodded. “Yeah, in a minute.”

A little while later, they were curled up together under the blanket, Louis resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and lightly tracing shapes on Harry’s chest and abdomen with his fingers. He thought Harry might fall asleep before he figured out what he wanted to say, but then he heard him suck in a breath and hold it for a few seconds. He breathed out the words, “I’m in love with you.” So hushed and quickly that Louis almost asked him to repeat himself, but instead he waited to see if there was anything else coming. 

When Harry seemed to be waiting for a response, Louis rolled on top of him and bumped their noses together, murmuring, “I love you too. Have for a while. Was waiting for you to get there.”

“Louis.” Harry whined and dragged out the vowels. He lightly scratched his nails down Louis’ back, eliciting shivers. “Ugh. I guess I’ve known for a while, but it just hit me today and it scared me a little. I feel sort of relieved now.” 

Louis smiled and wiggled until he settled down in between Harry’s legs. “Doesn’t change anything, does it?” Nuzzling against Harry’s chin, he trailed gentle kisses around his jaw and up to his ear. 

Harry tipped his head to the side and whispered, “No, I suppose not. Except now I’m going to tell you that I love you all the time.”

“Well, that’s okay. I’m sure I’ll do the same. You’ll probably get sick of hearing it by Tuesday.” Harry tried to shake his head no, but Louis pressed his face closer and nibbled on his neck. “No?” He snickered as he kissed and licked back down Harry’s neck. “How about if I start calling our fucking ‘making love’ instead? Would you get sick of that?” 

Harry snorted and poked him in the ribs. “Oh my god, yes, if you say it like that. Just call it sex or fucking. I refuse to ‘make love’ to you. What kind of accent was that anyway?”

“I don’t know, I made it up. So you up for _making love?”_

“No, but I’m up for a fuck. My arms are still sore though, so fuck me? From behind. You know you want to.”

“Yeah, alright. You just want me to finger you, don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying. I want you to finger me, suck me, and fuck me. Let’s fucking go. Come on.” He smacked Louis on the ass and grabbed a handful. “Make love to me, Lou.” Harry tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably and started laughing before he finished talking.

Louis crawled down his body, blowing raspberries on his chest and tummy, growling and giggling until he got to Harry’s soft cock. He grabbed hold of it and waggled it side to side. “What do you want me to do with this?” Then he nuzzled his nose into the crease of Harry’s groin and blew another raspberry on his thigh.

Harry’s body jerked uncontrollably, knocking into Louis’ face. “Ouch. You’re so sensitive here.” He gently kissed him there and began to lightly trace his finger in the soft hair. Harry’s body was amazing, but his thighs remained one of Louis’ favorite parts. They were strong and somehow still soft and he loved to kiss and bite and suck at the pale skin. “Well, since your dick isn’t interested, I’m just going to…” And he let out a slow, hot breath onto Harry’s balls. 

It was amazing to him, the things that had never really interested him before Harry. He liked oral as much as the next guy, but had never been much into giving more than a perfunctory blow job. When he was on the receiving end, he loved having his balls played with, licked, sucked, and tugged on. Until Harry, he’d never rimmed anyone or had it done to him. He’d had more new sexual adventures in the months that he and Harry had been together than in his entire previous sexual experiences, and it kept getting better. He’d never laughed during sex before and he and Harry had hardly stopped giggling in the last ten minutes.

He nudged at one of Harry’s balls with his nose before opening his mouth to bathe it with his tongue. Harry sighed and relaxed his legs open to allow Louis better access as he sucked one into his mouth. 

“Can I tell you I love you when you have my balls in your mouth?”

Louis pulled back, choking and laughing and shaking his head. “Not if you want me to keep them in my mouth.” He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and slithered up Harry’s body, touching as much skin as he possibly could, and coming to rest with their noses touching, eyes drifting closed, and warned, “You stop talking now,” before diving in for a kiss. 

Louis had long ago lost track of the number of kisses they’d shared, but each one still brought him a special thrill. Months later and he was still amazed every time. Their lips fit together perfectly. Louis traced the seam of Harry’s mouth with his tongue, slipping inside easily as their tongues slid together, teasing and tasting each other. They rocked together, their naked bodies warm under the blankets and damp with sweat where they touched. Kissing his way back down again, he took the time to stop and appreciate all four of Harry’s nipples, sucking them into his mouth until each one was red and slick with his saliva, then blowing cold air on them to make them tighten and stand out. He licked around Harry’s belly button, knowing that it was a ticklish spot, and almost daring him to laugh. As he dipped his tongue inside, Harry’s cock gave a jerk and hit Louis in the cheek, so he angled his mouth to catch the head of it with his tongue, earning a moan from Harry as he licked and then suckled at the tip. 

While he lost himself for the moment in the sensation of holding Harry in his mouth, feeling him on his tongue, savoring the flavor that was unique to Harry; Harry was blindly rifling through the drawer beside the bed to find their lube and condoms. He shoved them down beside his cock so that Louis couldn’t miss them, and Louis pulled off to smirk at him. “Pushy, pushy,” but he opened the bottle and soon was teasing Harry’s rim with his slick fingers. He pushed Harry’s thighs up and back to open them and pressed a finger inside while Harry groaned and relaxed, dropping his legs wider. 

Louis worked him open slowly, kissing along the backs of his thighs, occasionally licking around his fingers, but not allowing himself to get completely distracted by rimming Harry. When he had two fingers sliding in and out easily, he took the time to make sure he found Harry’s spot before scissoring his fingers and adding a third. Louis fucked him with three fingers until Harry was grinding down and meeting every press of his hand, then he slipped his fingers out, crawled back up to place kisses on Harry’s collarbones and neck, sucking his earlobe between his lips and biting down lightly. 

He whispered, “I love you, Harry.” Then slid their lips together in a sweet kiss. Both of Harry’s arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ back, holding him close and sliding up and down his warm, damp skin. He grabbed onto Louis’ ass and squeezed, one finger trailing between his cheeks, teasing over his rim. Louis shuddered. “Roll over, babe. Get comfy. Know you’re arms are tired.”

Harry arranged himself with his arms crossed, his head resting on top of them, knees bent and ass in the air. Louis took another minute to finger him again before rolling on the condom and lining up. He gripped Harry’s hips and sank in slowly, his eyes flickering back and forth, unable to decide between watching as his cock was gradually swallowed up by Harry’s eager body and the twitching of his back muscles as he entered him. 

Once he was fully enveloped in the tight, wet, heat, he ran his hands along Harry’s back, fingers slipping in sweat, thumbs digging into his favorite muscles along either side of Harry’s spine. He could feel when Harry relaxed around him, so he began to pump his hips, pulling out a little and driving back in as deep as he could, watching Harry’s back muscles ripple and flex as he pushed back against Louis’ momentum. It was always a little difficult for Louis to get going any faster when he fucked Harry from behind; his back was simply too distracting, but he was fairly certain that Harry was fully aware of it and was quite possibly putting extra effort into tensing and contracting his back muscles. He preened under Louis’ attention, throaty moans coming from where his face was still buried in his arms. 

As many times as they’d had sex, Louis tended to struggle a bit with finding Harry’s prostate when they fucked. It felt a little like he was on some sort of mythical hero’s quest and would only be rewarded once he found the precise depth and angle that finally had Harry writhing and making that half-choked sob. So he took his time, propelling himself forward, thrusting slow and deep, exactly the way Harry liked it, then once he found his spot, he sped up and tried to catch it every time. Only when he’d found that rhythm could he abandon his composure and ride out the blissful undulation of their bodies.

Besides being his second favorite view when he was fucking Harry, the rolling and bunching muscles of his back muscles gave as many signals as his face did. Louis could tell how close he was by the tightness of his obliques and the tension in his shoulders. Steadily fucking him with the goal of making Harry come first, he slid his hand off of Harry’s hip, and wrapped it around his dick. 

While concentrating on getting the right angle, matching the stroke of his hand with that of his cock, and watching the muscles of Harry’s back contract and heave with his panting breaths, Louis was shocked when his orgasm mercilessly ripped through him. It was all he could do to hold on as he completely lost all semblance of control. His body shook; he grunted and shouted Harry’s name as he filled the condom. 

Harry whined as Louis pulled himself free and pushed his hip. He struggled to catch his breath and urged Harry to roll over, “On your back, come on.” As soon as Harry settled on his back, his legs fell open and Louis gripped him tightly and resumed his previous rhythm. He took the swollen, dripping head of Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue in the slit, then taking him down as far as he could, while he pressed two fingers inside, searching for that spot that would have Harry in a burning, whimpering mess.

Once he found it, he relentlessly massaged it as, on either side of his head, Harry’s thighs began to tremble. Louis tightened his lips around Harry’s cock and bobbed his head, pressing down as Harry shot into his mouth with a moan. He continued pumping him with his hand and rubbing his spot as he rode out his orgasm, licking up the sides of his dick to clean all the come away. Harry’s fingers were tangled in Louis’ hair and he tugged lightly until Louis slipped his fingers out and crawled up to kiss him, allowing Harry to taste himself on his tongue. Louis pulled his mouth away, eyes gazing lovingly at Harry’s satisfied expression. 

Post-orgasm, double rainbow, cupcake with sprinkles. Louis giggled at himself and kissed along Harry’s cheek before pushing himself up onto his knees. 

As Louis climbed off the bed to get rid of the condom in the bathroom and clean himself up, Harry slurred, “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing. Just my weird obsession with your facial expressions.” Louis quickly washed up and returned to the bed to gently wipe the mess of lube from Harry’s bum. He tossed the washcloth into the sink and climbed back into the bed, snuggling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, wrapping an arm around his middle and throwing a leg over top of him, successfully preventing Harry from moving. He murmured against the damp skin of his neck, “I love you, Harry,” and placed a soft kiss under his ear.

Harry pulled him closer, trailing his hand along Louis’ back. “I love you, too, baby.”

A thumping on the wall caused them both to crane their necks around, then they heard Ed shouting from Louis’ old bedroom. “Are you finished? You guys are buying me noise cancelling headphones. Jesus Christ.”

They yelled apologies and promises at the wall and fell into fits of uncontrollable laughter, wheezing and giggling until they were both breathless. Harry curled his hand around the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in for one last kiss before they settled back down to sleep. Louis’ nose pressed into the short curls on the back of Harry’s head, his chest plastered to Harry’s warm back, legs tucked together, and his arm around his waist, palm of his hand over Harry’s heart, the hypnotic pulse synchronizing with his own and lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find the positions in the final porn setup confusing, you can check out the [gay sex position guide](https://gaysexpositionsguide.com//) \- very NSFW!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, I live for comments! Kudos are absolutely lovely ❤️ and if you feel like sharing, please reblog this [Tumblr post](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/160565990015/how-fast-you-fall-written-by-fullonlarrie-art-by).
> 
> If you liked it, check out [my other fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=word_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=FullOnLarrie).
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com)


End file.
